Kanto's Champion
by IllMindBrandon
Summary: :Adopted Story: Aspiring 18 year old Trainer Ash Ketchum fails to win the World League, doubted by his own friends and family, Ash sets to become the best no matter the cause! 5 years later, he returns! But his return causes many shocks! But his greatest surprise, Ash had many admirers in his past journey! Who will Ash take? AshXMany Girls /Possible Harem/or not. Rated T. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, my name is IllMindBrandon, this is an adopted story, the original creator of this story is Vsizzel, i am new to making fan fictions, but i have faith in my abilities as a writer, i wasn't always a writer, i was once a decent artist that could draw and had a lot of room for improvement, but sadly as the months and years passed by artistic skills faded and turned sloppy, so i did the only alternative, i decided to work on Literature, as sad as it is, i like the fact that i can write, it's true that i'm not amazing and i'm still fairly new, sense this is an adoptive story you might want to skip to the 5th chapter, most of Vsizzle's fans would do anyway and if your new to this story then don't hesitate to read the story, you might end up liking it. Please Read and Review, i promise to all of his original viewers that i will not disappoint you all, i will make a total of 6 chapters (resulting in 10) then after that i will take a small break from fan fiction, not every writer can be constantly be posting updates, i'm also human so please understand, i can say that i 'can' post updates weakly unless I go to my mother's house which is located in Mexico. Before you continue, I 'WILL' be changing some events/words, don't expect big changes, they're changes that will forge future chapters of this story. Well without further interruptions, go ahead and read my shot of 'Kanto's Champion,'**

 **All Pokemon and Character's belong to Satoshi Taijiri.**

 **OC's and Story belong to Vsizzel.**

* * *

"And the winner is Paul from Sinnoh! Now he will face off against his last opponent in the World League Finals!" the announcer said loudly. The crowd cheered having seen a very intense and fun battle as it reached its conclusion. With the battle fought, the audience left the battle stadium to move to the award ceremony, taking place in another building.

Paul looked over at his defeated opponent, who was looking at the ground kneeling down, with a defeated look on his face.

"I win Ash." Said Paul, walking over to Ash. "Like I said you're weak, your Pokemon are weak, and your training methods are weak." When he neared so close to loom over Ash, he picked him up roughly by the collar of his shirt. "Remember this Ash, you're weak. And you will never be able to beat me." And with that, he threw Ash back into the ground, with a painful crack. Pikachu ran up to his friend growling fiercely at Paul.

"See you later weakling." Paul taunted, as he walked out of the arena, living a quiet, and defeated Ash. For Ash, he was in deep thought, having reviewed the battle he had with Paul, trying to find any mistakes he did with his tactic, trying to figure out how he lost so badly. All he found was small factors that he messed up on, but –overall - wouldn't have affected the outcome. His only answer was one word 'weak'. The word continued to repeat in his head.

'Weak, Weak Pokemon. Weakling.'

The word played in Ash's head like a broken record, continuing to repeat word after word, over and over again.

"I'm weak." he mumbled, mournfully, to himself, only for him to hear it. Pikachu, with his enhanced senses, heard what his friend said and turned towards him with a worried look on his face.

"Chu pi kachu Pikapi.(no you're not Ash.)" Pikachu said to his friend, trying to cheer him up. It didn't work as Ash seemed to be more down.

"Yes I am Pikachu. Look at me! I've been on my journey for eight years, went through four different region! Caught many Pokemon, fought many trainers, I even beat all the gym leaders of each region, even the badges of the Orange Island, making it 36 in total! I even won the seven symbols of the battle frontier. All for what? To lose to Paul? All my hard work, my training to lose to someone who just started his journey four years ago. This only shows that I'm weak!" Ash said to Pikachu in a loud voice.

Pikachu remained silent. It was true. Ash has spent eight years traveling the five regions, training to hopefully become a Pokemon master. But every time he entered a tournament he would reach the top trainers in the tournament, only to lose in the end. The only league he won was the orange league. It was a routine for Ash and Pikachu could easily tell that he was tired of it. He could only watch as Ash stayed there, still thinking of his defeat.

In the distance stood a couple of figures. All of them were looking at Ash with a sad expression. They were the Champions of each region, minus Kanto, with their respective Elite Four members. All of them looked at Ash with a sympathetic look. It was a sad thing to see a trainer that had so much potential, like Ash, to be down defeated, all contemplating what he mightn't been thinking. It almost looked like Ash wanted to quit being a trainer.

With the Elite Four and the Champions, there were also the Gym Leaders of each region. They all came to watch Ash battle, seeing how much he'd grown throughout the years. They were impressed with the way he battled, but at the moment, they could only feel sorry for him. Seeing him in the state he is in… it hurt them. Seeing someone as strong as Ash who was able to beat them. To be defeated and acting like this.

Though throughout the group of well-known Pokemon trainers, only four of them felt truly felt sorry for Ash, and were truly worried for him. These four are some of the most top looking females throughout the regions. Sabrina, Clair, Cynthia, and Elesa. They were known as the most beautiful female in their respective regions, and the top females throughout the four regions combined.

Sabrina is the sixth gym leader of the Kanto region. She was a beautiful teenager, being around the age of nineteen. She had long purple hair, reaching all the way down to her knees, with straight bangs not passing her lower forehead. Already her body was developing into a mature state, with her noticeable curves, and her developing bust, which was a B-cup into C-cup. Her clothing consisted of a light purple blouse and blue jeans.

Clair the eighth gym leader of the Johto region. She was also a teenager, though a year older than the physic. Her hair had a different style than most, having light blue hair with one bang going down her forehead, while her side bangs reached the end of her face and it stuck out at the end, and had a ponytail that reached her mid back. Her clothing was the same color as her hair. She wore a tight outfit that hid nothing, showing her nice curves and well developed bust, being around low D-cup. Along with her clothing she wore gloves with black rings at the end, and high heel boots with two rings at the top. Lastly finishing everything is a black cape that is red in the bottom, and a large pearl necklace.

Elesa beauty of Unova region, also a super model, and the regions fourth gym leader. She looked to be around eighteen year old, with short blond hair, with the front just above her eyes, and the back her neck. She was also tall for her age, with long slim arms and legs. Her clothing consisted of a short yellow battle dress, that was open in the middle, with three black fabric coming across it to connect it together. It showed some skin, mainly the abdomen area and covered her low B-cup breast. For pants she wore black tights, and finished it off with yellow high heels, with yellow ankle wraps.

Lastly is the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia. Cynthia is what many call beautiful. She didn't need makeup to make herself look nice, making many females jealous of her, since she has pure beauty. Being a woman in her late teen years to early twenties. She was famous throughout the Pokemon world, not only for her beauty, but being a Pokemon Champion at a young age of eighteen, holding the record for youngest Pokemon Champion, beating Lance who became Champion when he was nineteen. She has long blond hair, reaching all the way down to her ankles, along with two black hair decorations. The ends of her hair were also wavy and it covered her left eye, showing only one hair to the public. She wore a black trench coat, with a black shirt in the inside, and black pants. Her clothing did reveals some cleavage of her low D-cup bust, with ends of her trench coat having fuzzy puffs, and she wore black high heels with yellow outline.

All four beauties looked down at Ash slowly. They noticed that the rest of the Gym Leaders, and Champions are beginning to leave the stadium, most likely to the next battle.

* * *

Minutes passed, and eventually it was only them left, with Ash. Slowly they left one by one, each one of them with a sad expression on their faces.

Time passed slowly, and the stadium had become empty, leaving only the defeated Ash to himself with his Pokemon by his side. Finally Ash tiredly picked himself up and returned his Pokemon. When he finished he slowly walked out of the stadium, Pikachu along beside him.

"Let's go heal everyone." Ask told his friend sadly, and walked towards to the Pokemon Center, where he could heal his Pokemon. Also he knew his friends were waiting for him at the Pokemon Center.

Entering the Pokemon Center he found Nurse Joy, at her counter. He walked over to her handing his Pokeball, the ones he used to battle with.

"Come back later and I'll have your Pokemon healed." Nurse Joy told Ash. Ash nodded and walked away from the counter, towards the exit with Pikachu. During that time Ash decided to relax by a lake nearby. After a few hours he picked up his Pokemon and took a ferry back home.

The trip took a few weeks for Ash to reach Pallet Town. The trip from Unova, where the tournament was held, to Kanto took about two weeks. Then, the trip from Vermilion City to Pallet Town took another week since, since Ash decided to travel by foot.

Reaching Pallet Town he could see his hometown still quiet and peaceful as ever. Nothing has changed since he last visited this place, which was about a year ago before he left on his journey to Unova. Ash continued to walk towards his house. Upon reaching his home, he saw several figures through the window. Though he couldn't see who it was since they were all shadows to him.

"Wonder who it could be." Ash mumbled to himself. He approach the front door, and turned the handle opening it.

The door opened revealing Ash's friends. There was Brock, Misty, Max, May, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Professor Oak, Tracy, and lastly his mother, Delia. Surprisingly there was an extra figure. He looked at who it was and frowned. With them was the one person he didn't want to see at the moment, it was the same man that he lost to earlier.

Paul.

"Paul…" Ash growled out in a low voice, no one able to hear him. Paul, seeing the anger state Ash is in started smirking, further angering Ash.

"Hey guys." Said Ash turning his attention to his friends and ignoring Paul. They turned around surprised to see Ash.

"Hey Ash what took you so long?" asked his mother Delia.

"Sorry, I took a ferry here, and walked the rest of the way from Vermilion City." Ash responded. He decided to take this time to look around the house to see what was happening. He saw the house normal, but there were tea cups and plates on the table. Ash guessed everyone was meeting up and eating at his house, like he usually did back when he came home from his journey. Though what confused Ash was why Paul was here. He decided to ignore him and talk to him friends instead.

"So what's the special occasion?" Ash questioned.

"Well we're having a small barbecue with everyone." Gary responded. Ash looked at him for an explanation, so Gary continued talking. "After the tournament, we left early, and all of us stayed here in Pallet waiting for you."

"Me? Why me?" Ash asked a little curious.

"We'll tell you later after lunch." Gary replied, Ash nodded not wanting to press on it too much, since he was going to know soon anyways. His gaze then turned to Paul.

"Then why is Paul here?" Ash asked pointing at Paul who was in the background.

"Well, when he tied with his opponent in the World League, he contacted me saying he would meet me, he arrived in Pallet town a few days ago, asking me to update his Pokedex so that he could get information of Kanto and its Pokemon." Said Professor Oak, adding into the conversation.

"Kanto? Why Kanto?" Ash asked to no one in general.

"Because I want to become stronger." Said Paul in a tone of boredom. "Unlike you loser, I'm stronger, and can actually win."

Ash fist clenched and his teeth were grinding, holding the urge to want to beat Paul up. Paul smirked seeing Ash's reaction, only to make Ash more mad.

"Whatever at least I don't treat my Pokemon like crap." Replied Ash.

"Hmph. Doesn't matter, all that matter is that I win." Paul countered. Everyone around them noticed the intensity in the air. Brock being the brave one jumped in hoping to lower the intensity between the two.

"Foods ready, let's eat!" he announced. Ash and Paul glared at each other before walking over to the table and sitting far away from each other. The others quickly followed behind them. As the food came, everyone was happily talking and eating with each other, enjoying their time. Even Paul and Ash were having fun. Paul was talking to Professor Oak, and Gary about Pokemon in Kanto. While Ash was talking with the rest of his friends.

When they finished they had a quick dessert and was now in the living room. Ash decided to stay back in help Mr. Mine with the dishes, while everyone went to the living room to enjoy themselves. When Ash finished, he and Mr. Mine walked into the living room. Upon entering the room Ash noticed everyone stopped talking and looked straight at him.

Ash stood there confused not knowing what to do. He scanned over the room and saw an open spot next to Brock so he walked over and sat there. 'is there something on my face?' Ash thought, as the stares were starting to make him feel weird.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Ash asked trying to get a conversation starting. Everyone was quiet, no one said anything for a good minute, causing Ash to be wary of what is about to come. Suddenly he heard a cough and turned his head to the right to see his mother making a noise.

"Well… Ashy… it's about your dream." Said Delia, being the first one to talk. Ash was now confused, what about his dream to be a Pokemon master. Was there something wrong with it?

"What about it?" asked Ash.

"Since your older now…"

"Yeah?"

"We were thinking…" Delia trying to finish her sentence but kept stopping.

"Thinking what?"

"Thinking that you should give up on your dreams to be a Pokemon master, and focus on your future." Said Professor Oak jumping into the conversation, seeing Delia's inability to tell her son to give up on his dream, though who could blame her. Ash hearing this made his world shatter.

"WHAT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, mad the fact that they would even mention something like this. The same people he trust to most telling him to give up on his dream!

"Ash we want you to give up on your dreams and think about your future, like getting a job so you can have money. And finding a girl to start a family with." Said Delia trying to explain their reasons to her son.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean you give up on your dreams to become a Pokemon Master, and start thinking rationally. Start thinking about your future as you cannot pursue your dreams anymore." Said Brock. Ash remained silent not knowing what to say, as he still didn't know why they would say something like this in the first place.

"Look there are many jobs that still involves Pokemon. You can become a Pokemon research like me, or a Pokemon Ranger, or…" said Professor Oak listing down possible jobs Ash can do.

"Why…" mumbled Ash, barely able to keep his feelings together.

"What?" asked Professor Oak.

"Why…"

"Why what?"

"Why must I give on my dream! Huh! Why do I have to stop wanting to be a Pokemon Master! Tell me! Tell me why!"

"Because you suck as a trainer!" someone yelled, making Ash eyes widen and turning to the owner of the voice. He turned around to see Gary standing there his mouth a bit open, indicating that he just spoke. Ash stared at Gary in shock, not expecting him to be the one to say that.

"You have been on your journey for eight years Ash. During those eight years you were able to collect the eight badges of each region, and a few in Orange Island, and the Battle Frontier. You even won the tournament on Orange Island though it doesn't really matter much as it's not a major tournament. Every single tournament you've been in you always make it to top trainers but you would then lose. You never won a single major tournament. The last tournament you even lost to Paul who had only been on his journey for two years! That just proves that you aren't cut out to become a Pokemon master. Look at me, I've given up on that dream and now focusing on Pokemon researching like my grandpa." Gary added. Ash remained silent throughout the whole explanation, listening to every word and processing it.

'This is what they thought of me.' Ash thought sadly, but he couldn't help but feel angry through the whole conversation. It felt like his friends and family didn't believe in him, and just gave up on him.

"Look Ash we know you want to be a Pokemon Master, but not everyone achieves their dream." Said Professor Oak signing, seeing the silent form of the teen.

"Look Ash it's what's best for you." Added Brock.

"What's best for me? What do you know what's best for me." Ash argued back.

Paul who was watching the whole scene had a smirk on his face the whole time. "Oh would you be quiet. I told you you're weak. Even your friends and mom think so." He added into the conversation at a bad time. Ash broke out of his thoughts and glared at Paul with absolute rage.

"Shut up Paul." Ash growled.

"Or what, what can you do?" taunted Paul.

"I'll beat you in a Pokemon battle to make you shut up."

"Hah. Let me see you try loser. You didn't beat me last time, what makes you think you can beat me now." Ash attempted to punch Paul in the face, only to be held back by Brock and Gary.

"Ash calm down." Said Brock.

"Yeah Ashy boy, don't start causing trouble because you didn't win." Gary added. His other friends pretty much said the same thing to Ash.

Ash have had enough, and shook himself loose. He gave a hard glare at everyone in the room.

"You know what! Screw all of you! I'm leaving, and I'm going to accomplish my dreams and prove you all wrong!" Ash yelled storming towards the door with Pikachu in tow.

"Ash honey wait!" cried Delia finally realizing her mistake. Ash ignored her and when he reached the door he turned the knob and swung it open. His friends tried running after him, trying to get him to stop. But they were too late as Ash step outside the house.

"Next time we meet, I'll prove you all wrong." He announced to everyone and slam the door shut.

"ASH!" cried the now sobbing mother. Brock reached the door seconds after Ash slammed it shut. When he opened it all he saw was the road that was in front of the house, Ash nowhere in site.

* * *

 **Next time on Kanto's Champion,**

 **_A Revelation_**

 **So their you have it, the first chapter of Vsizzel's original story, if your new to this story please review, and if you'd like then fav this story and follow me, after i release the 10th chapter, i will be working on a different fan fiction that people might enjoy. Til then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright newbies and oldies, the second chapter has been posted, not much to say, um... Please R &R and fav and what not, Pokemon doesn't belong to me sadly.**

* * *

"And the winner is the challenger! Tomorrow he will face the Kanto League Champion." Said the announcer. The crowd roared loudly, pumped up from the battle they had just saw.

"Yeah another easy win! Now I have to beat the champion and become the next champion." Said the challenger cockily, walking out of the stage to heal his Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

"I guess I have to call him." Said the 4th Elite Four member, taking out his phone and dialing the number.

There was a large snowstorm on top Mount Silver. There stood two figure, both of them facing each other.

"Dammit I lost." Said a trainer his hand in the snow his body bent over in defeat. This trainer was a boy who wore his hat backward with a chunk of hair sticking out. His attire consisted of a red long sleeve, and black shorts, with red shoes. He wore a messenger bag with the strap going across his chest.

With the trainer was a Typhlosion who was also on the ground, fainted from battle.

The opposing trainer looked at the boy in silence, and was going to say something until he felt his pocket vibrating. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a phone and checked to see who was calling him. Realizing who it was he clicked the answer button and put the phone by his ear.

"Hello?" said the trainer, in a gruff - hardly used - voice.

"Yo, hey you got to come tomorrow. We have a trainer that beat me." Replied the Elite Four member.

"Really now. And how did that happen?" asked the trainer in curiosity.

"Well we kind of followed what you told us to do if it was them participating, and as you predicted one of them did join the league." Replied the member. The trainer eyes widen slightly and grinned on the other end.

"I see. Then no harm done. Thanks for doing what I told you." Said the trainer. "I'll be there by nightfall."

"Alright then, see you then." And the trainer ended the call. He replaced his phone in his pocket, and turned his attention back to the boy.

"I have to go now. Good luck on your journey and hope you get stronger, Ethan." Said the trainer walking away.

The now known Ethan looked up from his spot and saw the trainer walking.

"Wait! What your na-" he didn't get to finish, because the trainer suddenly disappeared in the large snowstorm. Ethan who was by the cave entrance, quickly returned his Pokemon and ran into the cave, heading back home to train some more.

* * *

By nightfall the trainer like he said was back, and now in the Pokemon League hallway, walking towards his room, which happens to be the Champion's room.

"Ahh, it's good to be back!" exclaimed the trainer. He walked towards his room to only to meet his Elite Four members waiting for him.

"Hey guys! How's the league been without me?" asked the trainer.

"Well no one has gotten past me yet. Except that ones who you said to let go." Said the first Elite Four member. The first Elite Four member was a strong looking man. He was 6' tall man, with short spiky black hair, and looked around the age of 30. At the moment, he was wearing black shorts, and a gray track jacket.

"That's good to hear Mike. Good job on keeping your training up, and continue the good work." Replied the trainer. The now revealed Mike smiled at him.

"How was your training by the way?" Asked the second Elite Four member. The second Elite Four member was a beautiful young woman, about the age of 23. She had straight long dark blue hair that reached her back, and stood at a height of 5'8. She had an amazing body, hourglass figure with long slender arms and legs, as well as an impressive bust. At the moment she was wearing blue jeans with a light blue blouse.

"Went great! I got stronger that's for sure." Replied the trainer.

"What! Really! Even stronger than before!" exclaimed the third member in shock. The third Elite member was a lady in her fifties or sixties. Her hair reached her shoulders but it was all gray. She stood at a height of 5'4 and was wearing a sweater and sweats.

"It just proves that everyone has stuff they can work on to get stronger." Replied the trainer.

"Or how you have unparallel power, skill, and potential." Countered the forth member. The fourth member was a tall man at a height of 6'2". He had medium silver hair at covered his forehead, and was flat. He wore black sweats with a t-shirt that showed a well kept body. He looked older than the trainer being around his high twenties to low thirties.

"Not to mention extremely handsome!" chimed the second in a happy, sexy tone. The other member rolled their eyes at the second's antics, while the trainer had a small blush on his face.

"Not now Sonia." Said the third member.

"Oh be quiet Lisa, you don't understand love." Replied the now revealed Sonia, gaining a tick mark from the old woman, now revealed as Lisa.

"Anyways I need some sleep." Said the trainer entering his room.

"Do you want me to join you?" asked Sonia in a flirtatious tone. The trainer stopped in his track, and turned to the other Elite Four.

"Please keep her away from my room." He told them before entering the door. He saw the three Elite Four member pulling the second Elite Four, who is trying her best to get out of the others hold.

"Hey let go of me! Dammit Mike and Josh, I said let go!" screamed Sonia at the members. "He wants me to sleep with him! I know he does! Why don't you guys let me be with my one and only!" she exclaimed.

The other three sweat dropped at her antics.

"Why is it always like this when he comes back." Mumbled Mike.

"Hey I know you're happy that he's back as well. You know since he barely ever here." Said the revealed forth member of Kanto's Elite, Josh.

"That's cause he's always training, or doing something involving Pokemon. He needs someone that can make him do something that doesn't involve a Pokemon." Added Lisa.

"And that's going to be me!" exclaimed Sonia still being dragged but stopped her resistance. The other four merely ignored her and continued talking.

"Anyways its good to have him back. Hopefully he could stay longer… a lot longer…" added the now revealed Josh.

The champion's sleeping quarters. It was a big room, that of a luxurious suite. Though all the Elite Four room's were like that, except the Champion was a little big bigger. The trainer went to the bathroom to take a shower to clean himself up from the adventures he had before. When finish he made himself a small quick dinner.

He summond his Pokemon and gave them their dinner as well. He watched as they ate with a small contented smile on his face, though it had a hint of sadness in it, too. Pikachu his faithful Pokemon saw this and jumped onto his lap and looked at him curiously.

"(You alright there?)" asked Pikachu. The trainer nodded.

"Yeah, it's just the opponent tomorrow. We have to see them tomorrow you know." Said Ash.

"(Hey don't worry about it. If anything happens, we are here with you." Said Pikachu trying his best to make his trainer feel better. His other Pokemon gave their own roar to show him that they also think that way.

"Thanks guys." said the trainer. "Well then let's show them how strong I am tomorrow. They will regret what they did to me that day."

* * *

Inside a meeting room within the Kanto region, consisted of a couple of the most influential and powerful people in all of the Pokemon world, throughout the five regions.

"I'm glad you all can come today." Said a short bearded old man. This old man is Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokemon League. In a meeting room was the Champion of each region from Johto to Unova, with them was one member of their Elite Four. There was Lance, Bruno, Steven, Drake, Cynthia, Bertha, Alder, and Caitlin.

"Why have you called us here Mr. Goodshow, and all the way in Kanto of all places." Asked Lance.

"Well you see someone has challenged the Kanto Elite Four." Replied Mr. Goodshow. This got their attention, they heard of the Kanto Elite Four. They knew that Lance used to be its champion but then moved to Johto, due to his family relocating there along with the Dragon Clan.

He took the Johto Elite Four Challenge and won becoming their Champion. When he won he only brought one member from his previous league over who was his best friend Bruno. After he left he heard that Agatha retired, while Lorelei left to study more on ice type Pokemon. With no more members the Kanto League became dead, non-existent.

But what shocked them was that only a few years ago, about two or three, the Kanto League started again. Even Mr. Goodshow wasn't informed about this. The League just started up again with a new Champion and a new set of Elite Four. Charles called the President of Kanto to asked what happened, and why he wasn't informed about this. Apparently the Champion talked with the President of Kanto, and the President allowed the Champion to start up the League once again and - quote "Show the rest of the regions what the Kanto League could do."

Charles tried asking about the members of the Elite Four and the President gave him all the information he had, which wasn't much. It was just their name and what type of Pokemon they used. When he asked about the Champion, the President refused to give out any information about the elusive member.

From then on the Kanto League lived up to what the Kanto President said. Quickly the Kanto League became known as the strongest League ever. With mostly everyone who tried to challenge not even able to pass the 1st Elite Four. The highest anyone ever got was the 3rd Elite Four and that trainer never posed a challenge for the 3rd Elite Four. Even some of the Elite Four and Champions were scared of that league.

So, hearing news about the Kanto League was rather shocking.

"The Kanto League? Someone lost again?" asked Drake in a not so surprised tone.

"Actually it's different. Someone managed to beat all four Elite Four." Replied Charles, shocking everyone in the room.

"WHAT!" they all yelled in shock.

"You're kidding, right? That league is monstrous how can someone beat all four of them! And we never saw how the 4th Elite Four fought." Said Steven.

"I watched the battle today and from what I can tell he wasn't that special. The challenger beat him without any problems." Replied Charles.

"Odd." Commented Bertha, and the others nodded in agreement, and went to their own thoughts. Charles coughed so that he could get their attention.

"Well then let's get back to topic. The reason I called you here a few days ago is so that we could watch the battle and finally see who the Champion of Kanto is. I know you are curious. As I am. We all wish to know who it is." Said Charles, and the others nodded.

"Wait. How did you know that the challenger would beat all the Elite Four." Asked Cynthia.

"Because I watched his 1st battle. And he totally destroyed his opponents. I assumed that he would be able to beat all the Elite Four and called you over. It seems I was right." Replied Charles while the other nodded.

"Who is this challenger anyways?" asked Alder.

"Paul from Veilstone City in Sinnoh." replied Charles, everyone was shocked but wasn't too surprised. Though the look in Cynthia's face showed anger.

"I wouldn't be surprise… with his Pokemon and all." Caitlin commented, bluntly. The others nodded, though Cynthia had a blank expression on her face. Cynthia didn't like the Paul, due to the way he treats his Pokemon, as well as his ever growing arrogant attitude, that still hasn't change ever since she last saw him. There were also other things that caused her to dislike him, but that's a story for another time.

"Since it's getting late, I'll see you guys tomorrow at the stadium." Said Charles getting up to leave the meeting room with people following after him. The Champion and Elite members followed after, leaving only Cynthia and her Elite Bertha.

"Paul." Growled Cynthia, Bertha putting a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Its OK Cynthia, I know how much problem he caused." She comforted Cynthia. "Don't worry I bet the Kanto League Champioin will put him in his place."

"Really?" asked Cynthia hopefully.

"I bet you anything." replied Bertha.

"Oh I can't wait." Laughed Cynthia as they both left the room, and back to their hotel room, getting ready to watch the match tomorrow.

* * *

Morning came, and the stadium was filled. Filled to the rafters, there was no space at all. It seemed as though every single space possible was taken up. Even the stairs! Why was it filled up was because someone finally reached the last battle of the Kanto League, which is the Champion battle. This was something that no one thought was possible, since the Kanto League proved to be impossible to conquer, with mostly everyone who challenged never past the third Elite.

But now there was someone who not only beat the third Elite, but also the fourth and is now waiting to battle the Champion. As news spread out the previous day of the win against the fourth Elite, people all over the five regions started to buy stadium tickets, and flocked in their droves to Kanto. All of them wanting to see the Kanto Champion, the only Champion that no one knew of, nor have ever seen, not even the President of the Pokemon League himself knew him.

At the last possible moment the entrance door closed seeing the stadium packed beyond reason. The remaining people who didn't get to go in merely camped outside of the stadium in front of a large monitor that showed a TV broadcast of the battle. Outside the stadium was also packed with people camping. The amount of people in the stadium and outside was monstrous, never before had there been a single Pokemon battle that had this much people watching.

All around the five regions everyone turned to the Kanto Battle Channel, a Channel that was to broadcast the Pokemon battle against the challenger Paul versus the unknown Champion of Kanto.

Luckily for the Champions and their Elite, they managed to get put in the V.I.P room, and wouldn't have to be outside in that crowd.

"Man this is ridiculous." Said Alder in a disbelief shock expression. "Look at the amount of people here!" everyone nodded in agreement, having never seen this many people gathering for a single battle, or any battle, much less tournament.

"I guess everyone is as curious as we are." Commented Charles.

In the corner of the room stood a tall man looking out at the window, down at the battle ground. He's the President of Kanto. He watched in great anticipation, looking at the field down below, thinking to himself. 'Looks like you're going to finally show yourself to the world huh?' He said in his head. 'If so… shine. Shine brighter than the stars, and show the world what you become.' he thought with a small, and kind, smile.

"The battle is about to begin." Said Drake and everyone stopped talking and looked at the field below.

Down at the battle filed, it was empty expect for two people. One was the challenger while the other was the referee.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let the battle begin." Said the announcer in a loud exciting voice through the microphone. Everyone cheered excited that the battle is starting.

"In the red corner, we have Paul from Sinnoh!" he yelled. Paul is an average height man being 5'7, he had long light purple that reached his eyes. He wore a purple color jacket with long gray pants and blue shoes.

He walked out with confident, and it showed it on his face, as well as arrogance. The crowd cheered loudly for him as he walked.

"Go Paul! Go Paul!" people yelled his name. Paul waved to the cheering crowd and walked towards is support side, which consisted of Brock, May, Misty, Dawn, Gary, Iris, Tracy, Professor Oak, Max, Norman, Caroline, Johanna, Drew, Flint and Lola.

As the years passed after Ash left, Paul somehow came into their friend circle, in a sense, he sort of replaced Ash. Some of them like Dawn, Max, May, Iris, and Brock traveled with Paul on his journey through the regions. Since they traveled the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Unova, they made it faster for Paul to travel throughout the regions.

Though everyone in the group seemed to have accepted Paul as their friend, only one person didn't. That person was Delia, Ash's mother. After the mistake she had in deciding what she thought was best for Ash, by asking him to give up on his dream, causing him to leave her. She vowed that she will always support her Ash in whatever decision he makes.

Why she didn't accept Paul was simple. It was because of his attitude and how opposite he was from her Ash. He was mean, and uncaring, while Ash was nice and always cared for everyone. Also from what she could tell during their interaction on that day, she could safely assumed that he didn't like Paul, and she understood why.

Thus why she didn't accept/like Paul. In truth she didn't want to come here, but after much persuasion from Professor Oak, she accepted his offer, and reluctantly came to watch the battle. At the moment she sat with the group, but at the edge so she could be sort of away from them. She ignored Paul as he walked towards the group.

"Hello." He greeted them, they waved back at him.

"You're going to win right!" asked Max with stars in his eye looking at his new role model.

"Of course Max, this league isn't as hard as everyone said it was, to me it's the weakest." Paul replied.

"Of course everything is easy for you." Said Max.

"You got that right, I'm the strongest trainer there is." Replied Paul.

"Good luck out there." Said Dawn.

"Don't need it, as I'll crush whoever this champion is like nothing." Replied Paul.

"Haha nice Paul! Looks like the battle will be starting, you better get back to the field." Said Barry, Paul nodded and started to walk to his side of the field.

The field was a casual normal field with nothing special. Simply it was just a blank field with outline of the boundaries, which was pretty large probably the largest of all the tournaments. Also there were no stages so trainers had to stand on the same level as their Pokemon.

The spectators in the V.I.P room watched as Paul appeared on the field. Each one examining him to see how he feels and what he is thinking.

"He looks like he's confident." Commented Steven.

"Seems that way." Said Alder.

"He looks like as though he already won." Said Lance, and watch as he talked with his supporters. "He talks as though he already won, and that this battle will be nothing."

"Probably because he beat the Elite Four easily." Said Bruno.

"That kind of thinking won't get him anywhere." Said Drake. "He'll end up losing eventually if he continues to act like that."

Bruno and Caitlin and the rest of the Elite 4 who hadn't spoken a word decided to stay quiet, since the other already said what they wanted to say. Cynthia, on the other hand, was glaring at Paul. 'Wish I could just battle him right now, and beat him to a bloody pulp.' She thought darkly, with an evil chuckle escaping her lips. Bertha sighed at her Champion.

"It seems like the announcer is about to talk." Said Bruno pointing across the room at the room of the announcer, who looked to be moving.

"Seems that way. Guess the battle going to start." Said Caitlin, everyone went quiet and watch the field intently.

The Kanto President heard what the Champions and Elite were talking about and couldn't help but smile. 'Good Luck!' he thought.

Under the stadium, on an elevator platform stood one person. It was the trainer, and on his shoulder was a Pokemon. They stood there, as the platform started moving up.

"You ready?" the trainer asked his Pokemon. The Pokemon nodded with a grin on its face. The trainer smiled and looked up towards the ceiling that was becoming closer and closer by each second.

"Let's show them how strong we became." Said the trainer, as the ceiling started moving to the side as the trainer could feel light shinning on him. Smoke coming from the side covering his body.

'Here I come world, and you better be prepared!'

Back at the battlefield the spectators waited with great anticipation. All of the hoping the Champion of Kanto would come out soon as the wait was killing them. Suddenly the announcer's voice was herd through the stadium, saying the words they all been waiting for.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… this is the moment we all been watching for. The moment we have been waiting for four years! The moment we can finally see the Kanto Champion and his or her skills in battle." Yelled the announcer, the crowd cheer right after him.

"Now I present to you the Champion of Kanto! Whose name I don't know!" yelled the announcer.

"Everyone watched as the box of the Champion side moved to the side opening up an underground elevator. The saw the other platform moving up but instead of seeing the trainer, they saw white smoke making it impossible to see the trainer, and could only see the outline of the trainer.

In a matter of seconds the smoke began to clear as the Champion's body and features became more define more noticeable. As the Champion became clearer, one by one people's eyes began to widen one after another.

The people in the V.I.P room watched intently as the smoke cleared, hoping to know how the Champion looked like.

"No way!" said Lance in disbelief, realizing who it is even before the smoke cleared. Everyone turned at him curious.

"What is it Lance?" asked Bruno.

Lance pointed at the Champion through the window "It's him!" he said in shock. Everyone turned to look at the Champion the smoke almost gone. They saw his feature and all their eyes widen in shock.

"Impossible." Said Steven.

"How could he…" Said Drake.

"Unreal" Said Caitlin.

"This is unexpected." Said Bruno.

"For him to be the Kanto Champion." Said Alder.

Cynthia was in a full-blown shock. "It's him." She said quietly in disbelief.

"I would have never expected that he would be the Champion." Said Bertha who was equally as shocked as everyone else in the room. "But it does explain something."

"What would that be?"

"How Paul was able to 'defeat' his Elite Four." Replied Bertha, Cynthia nodded at the answer.

Everyone in Paul's support group sat there silent, and stun. None of them moved an inch as each one of them stared at the now revealed Champion in pure genuine shock. Though one of them had tears in her eyes.

"No way…" said Brock in shock.

"Impossible." Added Gary

"It's him." Added Misty.

"It can't be. I don't believe it, it's actually him." Said May

"After so many years…" added Dawn.

"We finally see him after so many years." Said Iris.

"I wonder what will happen now." Said Professor Oak.

"I wonder if he still remembers about that day." Said Tracy.

Back in the battle field, Paul was in utter shock, words cannot explain how shock he was at the moment.

"It can't be." He muttered in shock.

The Champion glanced at the shock Paul, and he took a microphone out of nowhere. The Champion spoke into it.

"This is a six on six battle. Paul of Sinnoh versus, Kanto Champion…" he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ash!"

* * *

 **Next time on Kanto's Champion,**

 **_Kanto's Champion Vs. Sinnoh's Trainer Part 1_**

* * *

 **Haha, not much to say, other than i added a few more details to the story, not much, it probably won't make much of a difference. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter has been released, once again i have nothing to say but to R &R and fav i guess. Sadly Pokemon is not owned by any person in fanfiction.**

* * *

The stadium was in absolute silence. Everyone either looked at the battlefield or the giant screen in silence, unable to process a thought as they looked at the now revealed Champion of Kanto in absolute shock. They would have never expected a young man who looks no older than twenty-three to be the Champion of Kanto. If anything, they were expecting a thirty-year-old person, like the Elite Four of Kanto.

Few also did not think it would be the Kanto native from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum, of all people. Some knew him, especially the people of Kanto, including some that he met and helped during his journey. Those who knew him followed him throughout his journey, as he fought gym leaders and participated in competitions. They knew that he was a good trainer, and knew that every competition he entered, he usually made it to top sixteen, but then would lose in the first if not second round. So it was very shocking to see him as a Champion, and creating one of the strongest leagues between the five regions.

But they saw him, right in front of their eyes. Those who knew him could definitely tell how much he'd grown. No longer being the short-statured kid he once was, he was now a shocking six foot two, making him quite tall. Many of the females in the audience couldn't help but admire his good looks, if the love hearts in their eyes were any indication. His outfit consisted of casual, sturdy-looking black pants, gray shoes, a red short-sleeved vest, with a black t-shirt underneath. Topping everything off was something he always wore – a baseball cap.

Everyone continued to stare at the newly transformed trainer from Kanto.

The group of Paul's supporters were in absolute disbelief, seeing the one person they drove out of their friendship – by telling him to give up on his dream – standing down there in the arena, not just as an Elite Four member, but as Champion of Kanto.

They were all having mixed feelings. One part of them felt proud for Ash – for him to complete his dream of becoming a Champion. But another part of them felt sad, as Ash wasn't giving them any attention, and they knew why. After Ash left, some of them regretted what they did, since it caused Ash to leave and Mrs. Ketchum to cry. But they all thought he was going to be gone for only a few hours to a day, to let his anger out and see the error of his ways, though many of them still believed Ash was being stupid for leaving.

And now, Ash's mother, Delia, was crying. Crying tears of joy, happy that she could finally see her baby boy once again. The years he was gone hurt her greatly, like a sword piercing through her heart every time he left, not knowing if he was safe or not. She was sad when he first left on his journey, since she was alone, while her son was off wandering the world, not knowing what was ahead, though every time he returned to visit, she was the happiest person in the world, happy to see her baby once again. But then came the day – the day she regretted the most. The day she lost her baby for what she thought was forever. When he left she cried, cried for weeks, until she couldn't anymore. Then, for some reason, a feeling of determination hit her, determination to find her baby.

Since then she spent some of her time to look for Ash, by going to nearby towns asking for any information on him, and praying to Arceus to keep Ash safe, and that one day she would be able to see him again, so that she could apologize for everything.

Now here he was, right in front of her… well, not really in front of her, but he was there, down at the stadium. A feeling of happiness filled her heart as she continued to stare at her baby. She didn't know what to do. One part of her just wanted to jump off the stage and hug the living daylights out of him and apologize for everything, but another part of her told her to wait until the battle was over. Then, when everyone was gone, she would find her son and apologize for everything.

She decided to go with her reasonable side and wait until the battle was over, though inside her mind she was having a hard time thinking of how to apologize to him. She couldn't think or decide on what the proper way of apologizing to Ash was.

While ignoring the silence and the looks of the crowd, Paul himself was having his own fair share of shock. He was not expecting the Champion of Kanto to be Ash of all people. How did Ash become Champion? Only the strongest could be Champions! He glared at the person in front of him in jealousy and anger. Anger because he was not Champion, and jealousy because Ash was.

Ash, who he believed was extremely weak, was the Champion of the Kanto League, a league just recently reintroduced back into the Pokémon League Association. A league that is considered the hardest league to conquer, though to him, Kanto was the weakest league because he pretty much swept through their Elite Four.

He realized what he had just thought, and a smirk made its way onto Paul's face.

Ash watched the whole ordeal in silence. He himself wasn't in much thought – he knew everyone would be shocked. He was ready for it. But one thing did sort of surprise him – his mother. The tears that came down her face, and the smile. He couldn't help but feel happy inside. His mother was happy to see him. He missed his mother a lot, but didn't see her after that fateful day, as he still felt betrayed. But he did want to surprise her. He knew his mother regretted what she had done. He had seen her crying before he left. Occasionally though, he visited his home in secret to check on his mother, making sure she was safe. During his visits he saw his mother determined to find him, even keeping track of her plans as she left town. Then he saw her at home, praying almost every day for someone to find him. So yes, he did miss his mother and was happy to see her once again. He was brought out of his thoughts by the voice of Paul.

"So you're the Champion of Kanto, huh?" Paul said in a mocking voice. Ash turned his gaze to Paul, who had a smirk on his face.

"Yup. Pretty shocking, right? I guess I achieved my dream, well… not really, since I can always get better," Ash replied light-heartedly.

"Yeah, you can always get better, since you'll always be weak." Paul received a glare from Ash.

"Well, at least I have something accomplished, unlike you," Ash replied with a smirk, as he heard a growl from Paul.

"Hmph… Whatever. At least I'm still stronger than you."

Ash raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think you're stronger than me?"

"The fact that I defeated your Elite Four," Paul said, continuing on. "The Elite Four who are considered to be one of the strongest because no one had ever reached the Champion, much less the fourth member. But I was able to defeat your Elite Four easily, and reach you, the champion. To me, your league is the easiest compared to the others. The other leagues gave me a harder time, as I only made it to the third Elite Four member in each one expect Hoenn, where I reached the fourth – Drake. Each of the Elites I fought gave me tough battles, with me barely earning my wins. However, your Elites… I managed to sweep each one, only losing one or two pokémon a battle. That's why you're weak. You probably just rounded up a couple of leftover trainers to make up this pathetic excuse of a pokémon league," Paul finished harshly.

Ash on the inside didn't care about what he said about his league. But there was one thing he did care about – Paul making fun of his friends. They were not leftovers. Ash watched and picked them himself, even training them to improve their skills, so he knew what they were capable of, and he knew that they were able to take on most trainers out there, even giving champions like Lance or Cynthia, who was considered the strongest Champion or pokémon trainer alive, a good challenge.

"You shut up. My Elite Four… my friends are not weak," Ash responded crossly. His Elite Four growled at Paul as well.

"Kick his fucking ass, Ashy!" Sonia screamed out. She smiled at the reaction from the rest of the people. The crowd gaped, girls were crying, Ash's former friends were struck with disbelief. The one that made her smile even more was Ash's mom, who was beaming, and smiling with stars in her eyes.

'My Ash already has a girl, and a beautiful one at that,' she thought to herself, hoping to meet her soon and wanting to get to know the girl who had captured her boy's heart.

'What? Ash got a girlfriend!' was the collective thought of some of Ash's old friends.

'Even he has a girlfriend! Gah! Why won't someone beautiful like her look at me!' Take a guess on who was thinking that.

'He's taken...' many females thought to themselves in sadness. Even some celebrities in private seats were visibly disappointed and-or jealous.

'He-he, take that you other girls!' Sonia thought evilly. She then turned her attention to Ash's smiling mother. 'It looks like I have Ms. Ketchum's approval, now I just need to get Ash's.'

'That woman…" Ash growled and sweat-dropped at the nickname Sonia just used for him. He turned to glare at her, receiving a smile and a blown kiss in response. Ash made a hand motion of swatting away the kiss, making Sonia pout… rather cutely. Ash's Elite Four shook their heads at the interaction.

"Now, where were we?" Ash asked Paul.

"You were going to say something about those reject trainers," Paul said, getting Ash angry again.

"First of all, Paul, let's get this straight. My Elite Four, my friends are not rejects. They aren't leftovers. They are strong, stronger than you by a long shot. You couldn't beat any of them with your current skill and attitude. The only reason you're here is because I let you come here. I told them to let you win so I could face you and test your skills myself," Ash told him.

Paul let out a chuckle, not believing such a ludicrous façade could be made and implemented. But then he saw Ash's face. He wasn't smiling. He wasn't wavering… He was serious.

Paul's grin immediately soured into a frown. Then a scowl. Then a glare of utter, pure rage. His fists were balled and shaking. To think someone would order their Elite Four to let a challenger bypass them so easily, just so they could battle them in the end.

Paul was beyond angry. He was outraged.

"Whatever." Ash interrupted Paul's angry thoughts. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you insulted my friends. I don't care if you insult me, but when you insult my friends, you're dead." He then glared at Paul. "Enough chat. Let's battle," he said as he pulled out a pokéball.

Paul smirked when he saw the pokéball. "Yeah, let's, so I can beat you and take that title away from you," he said, pulling out a pokéball of his own.

The referee was suddenly knocked out and off his podium. Another man quickly took his place, standing exceedingly tall and exposing humungous muscles. What really caught peoples' eyes was the peculiar mask the man had on – several tubes protruding from the top and bottom covering his mouth. His voice was raspy and high-pitched as he spoke.

 **"Oh, you think pokémon are your ally? …Well, they are. Let the games begin!"**

"Go Nidoking!" Paul cried out and threw the Pokeball. It opened and a white bean shot out. When it cleared the drill Pokémon, known as Nidoking appeared. He gave a loud roar showing that he was ready for battle.

"Nice Pokémon you got there. Lets see if you can fight against mines." Ash toss up his ball, and a white beam came out. When it cleared it showed a brown ape Pokémon with boxing gloves. This is the ape Pokémon Primeape.

Primate gave its own cry, and started getting into battle position. It stared at Nidoking trying to seize it up.

"The fight between Nidoking from the challenger, and Primeape from the Champion begin!"

"Let's go Primeape!" Ash called out. Primeape jumped up and stomped his feet, showing that he was ready to battle.

"Crush that fool! Nidoking!" Nidoking stomped his own feet, giving out a terrifying roar.

In the stands some of the people who were supporting Paul, were staring at Primeape in shock. This includes Professor Oak, Brock, Misty, and Gary. Those that didn't know any better were wondering about the confused faces.

"What's wrong Brock?" Max asked the older male.

"It's Primeape, I never thought that I would see it again." Brock said to himself, but everyone heard it.

"See it again? You mean you saw Primeape before? Ash had a Primeape?" May asked confused, since she thought she knew all of Ash's Pokémon before he entered the Honen area.

Brock nodded his head. "Yes, there's a couple of Pokémon that Ash had during his adventure, that some of you might not know of. One of which is the Primeape you see before you. Ash caught Primeape during his journey in Kanto, though it didn't listen to him at first. It was during a fighting tournament where Primeape listened to Ash and built a connection with him, but after the tournament a professional boxer/ trainer was impressed in Primeape's skill, and offered to train Primeape. Ash agreed and left Primeape to the trainer, so that Primeape could get stronger." Brock explained to everyone, who all listened silently, processing what Brock said. Though they were shock to hear Ash having other Pokémon that they didn't know of before he entered each regions. Then they all started to wonder what other kind of Pokémon Ash might have had before, and if they were strong.

"But I'm really interested on how much Primeape has grown since Ash left him." Professor Oak said out of the blue. "Ash never did really use him, I wonder how it will work."

In the V.I.P room, everyone was looking at the two chosen Pokémon to start the battle in curiosity, more to the fighting Pokémon on the Champion side.

"A fighting Pokémon, against an Poison Pokémon." Bertha commented, seeing the two type of Pokémon.

"Why would Ash pick a fighting Pokémon against a Poison Pokémon, doesn't he know that fighting type aren't very effective against Posion type?" Cynthia replied wondering the chose of Ash, and hoping someone could answer such an odd choice of Pokémon type, especially when Paul the challenger choose his Pokémon first.

"I don't know, I'm also curious about Ash's choice of Pokémon, but I bet Ash has a plan up his sleeves." Steven answered as best as he could.

"That Primeape looks different than any Primeape I ever seen before." Alder commented, making others look at him. "That Primeape looks like it has gone through a lot of training and fighting. More experience like a battle veteran, and calm. Compared to other Primeape which usually are angry, active, hoping around, or attack any chance they get." Alder explain looking at the Primeape more with interest.

On the sideline Bruce and Lance were also looking at Ash's Primeape, but both of them had a different thought compared to the others.

"Doesn't that Primeape look familiar to you Bruce?" Lance asked his friend, hoping to find an answer. Ash's Primeape looked so familiar to him, but he just couldn't understand what it was that made Ash's Primeape look familiar.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I've seen that Primeape somewhere before…" Bruce thought digging into whatever memory he had on Primeape.

"That dear sir is the six time fighting Pokémon champion (P-1 Grand Prix). Trained under the Professional boxer Anthony of Kanto." Answered a voice, making everyone turned to see the President of Kanto a smile on his face, while they had wide eyes.

"What! Isn't that cheating using a Pokémon that's not yours?!" Bruce exclaimed, hearing a Pokémon as strong as Primeape in Ash's possession was shocking. Him being a fighting Pokémon specialist knew how strong Primeape was. He knew this because he entered in the P-1 Grand Prix once, when Primeape won its fourth tournament. He wanted to test whether this Primeape was the real deal, so he entered his own Pokémon, Machamp in. Needless to say it was a tough battle for him, and in the end he lost, since then he trained his Pokémon in hopes of beating Primeape in battle.

To hear that Ash was the owner of Primeape was preposterous because he was positive that Anthony was its owner, since he was the one who trained Primeape.

"Actually Bruce your wrong there. Primeape was Ash, and is still Ash's Pokémon. Ash caught him during his journey in Kanto, and let Anthony trained him, since Anthony offered, being impressed by Primeape's strength. So its not cheating since Primeape is still his Pokémon." The President of Kanto explained to Bruce, and everyone else.

"To think Ash had such a strong Pokémon. Much less fighting Pokémon." Bruce commented.

Lance had a small grin on his face as he heard everything. "Now I can't wait for that rematch Ash." He said with his smile getting bigger.

Back in the battlefield, Ash and Primeape were waiting patiently staring at the opponents. While Paul was getting irritated of nothing happening, since he was hoping Ash would attack first, so he would be able to at least see some moves Ash's Pokémon has, and hoped to counter it.

"Dammit if your not going to attack then I will!" Paul shouted out. "Nidoking charge in with Horn Drill!" he pointed at the fighting Pokémon that opposed him. Nidoking gave a roar and charged towards Primeape, his head hunched over with its horn pointing at its opponent.

"Primeape dodge it and trip Nidoking." Primeape waited till Nidoking was inches away from his face, before moving to the side dodging the attack. At the same time, Primeape stuck out his feet tripping his opponent, and making him fall on the ground will a face plant.

Paul grew angry seeing his Pokémon fall to something pathetic as a simple trip. "Get up Nidoking, and use Trash!" Nidoking quickly picked itself up and charged at Primeape throwing multiple punches and kicks. Primeape managed to dodge the attempts to hit him, but was on the defense, which caused Paul to smirk.

"Now grab on to Primeape's leg and throw him down." Paul ordered, giving Ash a shock. 'Shit' Ash thought not realizing it fast enough. "Primeape get out of there." He called out, but it was too late. Nidoking grabbed onto Primeape's leg shocking the Pokémon, and carried it up in the air, and swung its hand down slamming Primeape to the ground hard.

"Now Nidoking use multiple stomps!" Nidoking roared and its lift up its legs and began stopping its opponent. "Now use Megahorn!" Nidoking's horn then turned to a bright white. He gave a loud roar and rammed his horn down at the fighting Pokemon, causing dusk to be blown on impact.

"Primeape!" Ash called out to his Pokémon in worry, while Paul smirked in victory. His smirk quickly washed away with the dust cleared, and what left was a scene that shocked everyone. There at the scene was a Primeape holding onto Nidoking's horn with his hand, stopping the attack. Primeape looked injured, and tired also he was having trouble stopping the attack, with him shaking indicating that it wouldn't be able to hold off the attack for long.

Ash seeing his Pokemon sort of fine smiled. "Now Primeape move to the side and drop Nidoking's horn." Primeape followed his partners order and did as he was told. When Nidoking's horn dropped it caused Nidoking to fall to the ground, due to the momentum and Nidoking trying to force its attack on Primeape.

Ash saw the small opening and smirk. "Now sweep Nidoking off the ground." Primeape used its legs and swiped at Nidoking's legs, making Nidoking to start floating. "Slam Nidoking to the ground with low kick." Primeape gave Nidoking an axe kick, now Nidoking was on the ground in pain. Primeape hoped back to a safe distance waiting.

Nidoking struggled to get up, but somehow managed himself to stand. "Nidoking Earth Power!" Nidoking stomped the ground, and sent a wave at Primeape.

"Primeape jump to dodge." Ash ordered, Primeape did as was told and dodge the attack. Paul smirked seeing the fighting Pokémon in the air. "Nidoking Ice Beam!" Nidoking opened its mouth and shot a ray of blue at Primeape.

Ash cursed seeing falling for one of Paul's trick. "Primeape try to dodge it quickly!" Primeape tried his best to move his body in the air, but his right leg got hit, and ice quickly started growing completely covering his legs. Primeape quickly fell to the ground, unable to move because of his half iced body.

"Nidoking Earthquake!" Paul ordered quickly, seeing Primeape on the ground struggling to move. "Primeape break the ice quickly!" Ash called out. Primeape started punching the ice only to get small parts of it off. Nidoking raised his leg and stomped it on the ground, creating an earthquake. The earthquake hit Primeape, causing the ice to break upon impact, but it was super effective to Primeape.

Primeape was now motionless on the ground. Everyone was silent, all of them in shock. One is because the intensity of the first battle, and two the challenger beat the first Pokemon of the Champion of Kanto. They all watch as Nidoking walked over to Primeape towering over the fighting Pokemon. Nidoking looked at the lying Pokemon to check if it was unable to fight.

As Nidoking looked closer, Primeape's eyes open wide in glared at him in anger. Primeape quickly got up and kneed Nidoking right in the stomach, making Nidoking hold onto its stomach in pain. Primeape jumped a few feet away from Nidoking, and landed on its leg glaring at the drill Pokemon.

"Primeape quickly use Cross Chop!" Primeape jumped towards Nidoking, and swung his arms in a cross, hitting Nidoking and sending him flying towards the wall, making impact with it. "Charge in and use Close Combat!" Primeape jumped at Nidoking in a burst of speed and sent Nidoking multiple deadly punches. Each hit making Nidoking slamming into the wall of the stadium, and making an indent. "Now finish it with Giga Impact!" Primeape glowed white, and slammed itself at Nidoking, creating a large indent of Nidoking at the wall. Nidoking groaned in pain, every time he got hit. Paul watch in shock seeing his Pokemon get brutally injured. He watched as Primeape rammed itself towards his Pokemon, and jumping back seeing his Pokemon struggling to stand. As he looked at his Pokemon he could tell that his Pokemon could unleash one more attack, before it fainted.

"Nidoking Hyper Beam!" Paul roared, Nidoking gave one loud roar, and shot a large beam at Primeape. Primeape saw the beam and tried to move but couldn't. Ash watched helplessly as Primeape got hit by the attack. He knew Primeape couldn't move, because of the Giga Impact, which took everything out of Primeape to perform. He wasn't expecting Paul's Nidoking to withstand all his attacks; he'll admit that Paul's Nidoking is stronger than he thought.

The beam hit Primeape, and Primeape flew back towards Ash, landing a few feet away from Ash. Nidoking finished the attack, and panted before he also fell down in exhaustion.

The referee looked at the two Pokémon before raising both color flags. "Both Pokémon are unable to attack, resulting in a tie. Please send out your next Pokémon."

The crowd cheer loudly seeing the first battle ending. They loved watching this battle, how intense it was, and seeing the Kanto Champion in action. Seeing his skills made some of the audience starting thinking that he might be the strongest Champion in the league, maybe even stronger than Cynthia herself.

In supporting group they all had shock looks on their face.

"What a battle." Brock commented, some of the people nodded agreeing with him.

"and its only the first Pokémon battle, imagine how the other five might be." Misty added, the group trying to imagine the future battles.

In the V.I.P room, the people in there were silent as well. They had just witnessed a crazy battle, seeing tactics and brutal combination that has just been displayed.

"What a Primeape." Adler said, "I don't think I ever saw one like that, especially one going against a. well-trained Nidoking. Most of the time Primeape would usually lose." He added, going over the battle in his mind.

"I really want to fight that Primeape now." Bruno told his friend Lance.

"I really want that fight with Ash now." Lance replied back to Bruno. Both of them chuckle, and hope that this fight would be over, so they can have their shot at Ash.

Steven shook his head seeing the two Johto representatives. "I don't think I've ever seen a brutal combination, but also very risky combination from what I saw with Primeape." He said, everyone looking at him for an explanation. "Primeape's last three combination attack. Primeape used three highly strong attacks, Cross Chop, Close Combat, and Giga Impact. First using Cross Chop and Close Combat right after without resting, then finishing it with Giga Impact. Though each attacks are extremely powerful, they are extremely taxing, especially Giga Impact. Since Giga Impact was last use, it took a lot of energy to use it leaving Primeape vulnerable for attack, especially after using two powerfully moves before. My guess is that Ash was hoping to finish Nidoking with the combo, not expecting Nidoking to still be standing and able to launch the Hyper Beam. Because Primeape was extremely tried from using the attacks he couldn't dodge the attack, that is why he got hit." Steven finished his explanation everyone let the information sink in and turned their direction toward the battle.

Steven walked up next to Cynthia to watch the battle. "But who would have thought that Ash would think of such a risky combination." Steven said quietly only Cynthia could hear him. Cynthia turned her head toward Steven. "He sure has changed."

Cynthia stayed silent when she heard Steven's last comment thinking to herself 'He's changed…' she thought to herself a bit sad.

Back in the arena, Paul returned his defeated Pokémon without saying anything. He pulled out a Pokeball and summoned his next Pokémon. The light disappeared an in its placed was a Weavile, ready for battle.

"You did really good out there pal." Ash said to Primeape before he returned him to the Pokeball. He pulled out a Pokeball and looked at it intensely. "I just got you, but lets see how you do in battle and if your training paid off." He said and threw his Pokeball, releasing his Pokémon. When the light cleared even was curious because in it's placed was also a Weavile, to be more exact it looked like an exact copy of Paul's Weavile.

"A Weavile too huh, you surprised me. Never thought you would have a Weavile, well lets see who's is stronger." Paul said to Ash.

"You're in for more surprises." Ash replied though he assumed Paul didn't hear it, since he was using his normal inside voice, not loud enough for the other side to hear.

"On the challenger side we have Weavile, as well as the Champion side. Let the match begin!" the announcer said and both Pokémon got into their battle stance.

"Weavile use pursuit!" Paul called out, Weavile charge at Ash's Weavile at quick speed.

"Weavile use pursuit to cancel out the attack." Ash's Weavile nodded and did the same thing. As both Pokémon claws collided none of the Pokémon was getting an upper hand. They continue to try and overpower each other.

"Weavile use night slash." Ash called out. In an instant Weavile's other claw was covered in black and it slashed at Paul's Weavile making it skid back a few feet.

"Quickly use dig." Paul called out hastily. Weavile quickly dug a hole and went into the underground leaving Ash's Weavile open to an attack.

"Weavile stay calm and feel the ground." Ash told his Pokémon. His Pokémon closed its eyes to focus on the ground for the Pokémon beneath it. Suddenly Ash's Weavile opened its eyes when it felt the ground shake underneath it. "Now jump!" The moment Ash's Weavile jumped, Paul's Weavile came out of the hole with its claw pointing at Ash's Weavile.

Luckily Ash's Weavile was able to jump high enough to avoid the claw. Unfortunately Paul had a trick up his sleeve.

"Weavile use Ice Beam." Paul said and Paul's Weavile opened its mouth and shot out a blue beam towards the opponent.

"Dodge it!" Ash called out quickly, not expecting Paul to pull a move like that. He had to admit it wasn't expecting that out of him. Ash's Weavile tried moving its body in the air, but was hit on its right foot, freezing it. Due to the frozen right foot, Ash's Weavile start falling fast to the ground.

"Weavile use flamethrower before you hit the ground!" Ash called out. Weavile nodded and its mouth was covered in flames. When it fell down and was face to face with Paul's Weavile it shot out the fire directly hitting the Pokémon. Both Pokémon fell down though Ash's Weavile fell though hard resulting in smoke covering it.

In the V.I.P room all the trainers looked shocked at what just took place.

"Did you just see what happen?" Adler asked to anyone in the room.

"You mean Weavile using flamethrower? Yeah… it shouldn't be possible." Bertha answered still shock.

"Then how did he do it?" Drake asked surprised.

At the arena Paul was glaring at Ash. "How is your Weavile able to use flamethrower. That shouldn't be possible." He asked Ash. He only received a large grin from the Kanto Champion.

"You'll have to wait till the smoke clear to find your answer." Ash answered back getting a harder glare from Paul.

Everyone started at the smoke hard hoping to find the answer to question they all had in their minds. The TV screen zoomed up on the dust smoke. As the smoke got weaker people could see the shadow of a Pokémon. The shocking thing was that it wasn't a shadow of Weavile, no it was a shadow of an entirely different Pokémon. It had a silhouette of a Pokémon that looked like it could stand on two legs, and had a fox like tail. In the smoke you could see two purple glows of an eye, like it was staring at everyone.

The smoke cleared showing the true Pokémon. It gave a loud roar when all the smoke and dust cleared. The Pokémon was a grayish fox-like Pokémon. It had a large red mane. A slim body built for speed and power, with three red claws for hands and feet.

"Zoroark the illusion Pokémon." Ash declared his true Pokémon. Everyone in the stadium including Paul stared at the new Pokémon in shock. In front of them was Zoroark an extremely rare Pokémon, only few in the stadium has seen it but they didn't know anyone who actually caught one. Others had only heard about this Pokémon through stories not actually seeing it for themselves. And most have never heard about this Pokémon in their lifetime. But in front of them was the very same rare Pokémon that very few had seen before, that others have heard stories about, and many have never heard of before.

"Where did Ash get an Zoroark?" Professor Oak asked surprised and hopeful, wanting to do some research on the rare Pokémon.

"I don't know… but what kind of Pokémon is Zoroark?" Max asked hoping to know about the Pokémon hopefully trying to find one for himself.

"Zoroark is an extremely rare Pokémon. No one knows how much there are, but my assumption is that there is only a handful of them, maybe only as much fingers are on my both my hands or even less. Zoroark is an illusion Pokémon able to transform itself into another Pokémon like a Ditto to trick trainers. It can also transform into anyone or anything like this chair or myself. The thing about Zoroark is that it can create illusions and can also trap people in it. From what I heard through stories Zoroark doesn't really like humans and would like to keep away from us as much as possible. They do this through illusions, and those who actually see one and try to catch it, gets trap in an illusion and gets punished. It is extremely rare to even find one much less see one in its true form like the one you see before you."

The V.I.P rooms were all with shock faces from the Kanto President to the Pokémon League President. Everyone stared at the illusion Pokémon all with shock and disbelief faces. Shock to even see the extremely rare Pokémon, and disbelief that someone actually caught one. They didn't care that it was Ash who caught it, they were just shock that someone actually caught a Zoroark! It was said to be impossible as there was no record of anyone seeing it with their Pokedex much less catch one, that's unheard of!

"Where did he catch a Zoroark?" Caitlin asked in pure shock.

"You shouldn't be asking that. The real question is where did he even see one?!" Adler practically screamed still in disbelief. "Zoroark is a Unova inhabitant Pokémon and I haven't even seen one in my life!" Everyone continue to stare at the Pokémon in shock, all of them zone out Adler rant about how he was a traveler and still hasn't seen a Zoroark, while Ash can see one whenever he wants because he caught it.

"How is it that Ash continues to shock us…I've been shock more today than I had in my lifetime…" Lance mumbled but even heard him clearly and all agreed with him.

"Probably just one of his good traits, at least he keeps your life entertain. Isn't that right Cynthia?" Bertha asked with a smile at her Champion. Cynthia looks back at Bertha and smiled.

"Yeah one of his traits." Cynthia replied quietly looking back at Ash a small smile on her face.

Back in the stadium Paul glared at Ash and his mysterious Pokémon he never seen or heard of before. It made him mad that Ash had a rare Pokémon he never heard of before.

"What kind of Pokémon is that?!" Paul demanded.

"The illusion Pokémon Zoroark." Ash answered back. Paul glared at Ash before examine the Pokémon before.

'its looks like a dark type Pokémon, so it would be super effective to fighting or bug type moves.' Paul thought to himself.

"Weavile charge at Zoroark and use X-scissor!" Paul ordered his Pokémon. Quickly Weavile charge at Zoroark at an extremely fast speed appeared in front of Zoroark.

"Zoroark use detect." Ash called out, and Weavile sent a barrage of attacks at quick almost blurry speed at Zoroark only for Zoroark to dodge each slash easily. Weavile stopped for a second after missing the fiftieths slash. Ash saw his opportunity and called out his next attack. "Now use Low Sweep!" Zoroark immediately sweep Weavile's legs making it float in the air for a second. "Shadow Claw" Zoroark's claws suddenly turned a ghostly purple and it sent a strong slash at its opponent, making it fly towards the wall at a fast pace. "Now chase it with Aerial Ace!" Zoroark disappeared in a blur running towards the flying Weavile. Weavile was then thrown into a different direction of the stadium and made an impact to the wall.

The crowd watch with excitement as they watch the combo they saw. In truth all they saw really was Zoroark sending Weavile flying one direction but suddenly changed it course by a fully ninety degree and was flying towards another direction, making impact with the wall.

"Weavile get up!" Paul called out in anger. He had just seen his Pokémon get beaten. He was not getting embarrassed no he was going to beat Ash's Pokémon with his own Weavile. He saw his Weavile struggle to get up, but it still managed to stand.

"Weavile charge at Zoroark one more and send it an Ice Beam!" Weavile sent the light blue beam at Zoroark while running towards it.

"Zoroark dodge it." Zoroark moved to the side to dodge the attack completely.

"Now Weavile use X-scissor once more!" Weavile nodded and attack Zoroark with slashes.

"Zoroark use detect again!" Zoroark dodge the attack again, but Ash noticed that Weavile wasn't letting up this time.

"Weavile use Brick Break." Paul suddenly changed that attack. Ash's eyes widened.

"Quickly use detect!" Ash called out, but this time it failed and Weavile connected its attack to Zoroark's stomach, making it wince in pain. "Now Weavile, finish it with Focus Punch!" Weavile's hand free hand glowed a bright white and connected his fist to Zoroark's stomach sending a powerful attack to the connected stomach. Weavile lunged his fist forward finish his attack and Zoroark flew to the other side of the wall.

"Zoroark." Ash called out with worry. Zoroark got up and give him a nod saying that it was fine and could continue on fighting. "If you say so." Ash replied back to him.

"Lets finish this Ash!" Paul yelled Ash ignoring his taunt. Ash motioned Zoroark to get ready, and Zoroark got into its stance.

"Weavile charge at Zoroark and use Giga Impact!" Paul cried out, Weavile started running towards Zoroark it body glowing white preparing his attack.

"Zoroark also charge in and wait for my signal." Zoroark gave a battle cry and charged in towards Weavile. As both Pokémon got closer Weavile lunged at Zoroark to attack him.

"Zoroark use double team!" Ash called out, quickly multiple Zoroark appeared and Weavile attacked one hitting an illusion. "Use Flamethrower Zoroark!" All the Zoroark illusions disappeared and the real Zoroark appeared a few yards behind Weavile.

Zoroark opened his mouth and fired out a large flamethrower at Weavile. The fire flew towards Weavile at a fast pace. "Zoroark use agility and charge into the fire while charging a Focus Blast." Quickly Zoroark was inside the fire burning but seemed unaffected, its right claw glowed white.

"Weavile behind you!" Paul yelled not wanting to lose. It was too late as Zoroark was too close to Weavile for anything to happen.

"Zoroark use Focus Blast when you hit Weavile." Zoroark made an impact with Weavile, the flames hurting it making it wince in pain. When Zoroark made impact it instantly punched toward sending the focus blast at Weavile. Before Weavile could react it was hit by Zoroark's focus blast. The attack created a small dust smoke, and when it cleared Weavile was on the ground with swirls in its eyes, showing that he had fainted.

"Weavile is unable to battle. The winner is Zoroark from the Champion side. Please call out your next Pokémon." The referee announced.

In the V.I.P room Steven was making comments about Ash's earlier attack.

"Wow I must say I'm rather impressed with the combination he did earlier." Steven said to himself or anyone listening.

"What do you mean Steven?" Drake asked.

"The last attack combo he did. By charging into the Flamethrower, Zoroark sort of covered in fire like a Flare Blitz though it might not be as strong, but you don't have to worry about any recoil. Then charging a Focus Blast while in the fire is impressive, because it requires concentration to unleash that attack. When it attacked Weavile it hurt Weavile a lot. Due to the fact that Weavile is super effective to fire but it is also extra super effective to fighting type moves. Weavile was greatly hurt and thus fainted. What I'm really impressed about is how Zoroark can charge into the fire and not be greatly effective by the attack. I wonder how he trains his Pokémon." Steven explained and wondered. Those also in the room were wondering how Ash trained and became so strong, and wondered if they could get some tips so they could become stronger and make their Elite Four stronger.

With Ash's old friends they watch the battle with shock faces, and Delia had a proud smile on her face.

"When did Ash become so strong…" Misty said out in disbelief, unable to comprehend the power and skills that out is outputting.

"I never seen someone that strong." May added in. Everyone else was silent, all of them wondering the same thing as Misty and May. Though many of them didn't believe that it was Ash who was this strong.

Delia though was proud, proud that her baby was this strong. She was so happy for him, but also sad because the thoughts of what happened that one time played in her mind.

'I'll make it up to him. No matter what I'll do my best to make it up to him.' She told herself mentally and turning her attention back to the fight.

Paul growled as he returned his Pokémon back to its Pokeball. He made some comment about how Weavile was weak much to Ash's displeasure. Paul then took out a Pokémon and summoned it.

"You better win." Paul told his Pokémon as he threw it in the air releasing the Pokémon from the ball. The light cleared and in its place was a large brown bear. The bear has sharp claws for both the hands and feet and a rather large light brown ring at its stomach.

"The battle between Zoroark from the Champion side and Ursaring from the challenger side begin." The referee said and signals to start the battle.

"Ursaring use Earthquake." Paul ordered, his Pokémon gave a loud roar as he stomp the ground created a rather powerful earthquake. Surprisingly enough the earthquake was also very quick, as Ash didn't have enough time to order his Pokémon to dodge it. When the earthquake subsided Zoroark was on the ground in pain.

"Zoroark common get up." Ash pleaded with his lying Pokémon. Zoroark seemed to hear his trainer call and opened his eyes showing he was still conscious. He started making movements to get up making Paul frown.

"Ursaring charge in and use Brick Break." Ursaring ran towards the struggling Zoroark and raised his hand to strike down on the injured Pokémon. Before the paw could attack it was stopped by claws grabbing it. Ursaring looked down so see a tired Zoroark half smirking at him. Ursaring tried to move its paw but couldn't see Zoroark had a vice grip on him.

Ash eyes widen seeing his Pokémon grab a strong looking Ursaring. He jumped out of his stock state seeing the opportunity to attack. "Zoroark use Hyper Beam." He called out. Zoroark's mouth opened and a strong condense beam shot out of his mouth, heading at Ursaring head. This move proved to be a mistake on Ash's part.

"Ursaring dodge it by moving your head to the side." Paul ordered and Ursaring quickly did as was told. The beam narrowly missed Ursaring's head and the result left a stun Ash and Zoroark who was expecting the attack to connect, especially at such a close range.

Paul grinned seeing his Pokémon still standing strong, while Ash's Pokémon seemed to have put a lot of effort in that attack. "Ursaring use this opportunity and use Focus Punch." Ursaring other hand started to glow white as he raised his hand up ready to punch his vulnerable opponent.

"Zoroark let go and run." Ash hastily called in worry. Zoroark quickly let go but when he tired to run he couldn't. Ash eyes widened while Paul had a smirk on his face. By letting got of Ursaring, it gave Ursaring a chance to grab Zoroark, which he did as Zoroark was struggling to escape.

"Now attack!" Paul yelled out, and Ursaring unleashed his attack on the helpless Pokémon. Zoroark flew towards the wall and crashed into it. Zoroark stayed on the wall for a few seconds before it fell on the ground.

"Zoroark!" Ash called out in worry running over to his Pokémon. He checked his Pokémon and noticed that it fainted from battle. He looked over to the referee and nods his head signaling that his Pokémon is unable to fight. After he took out his Pokeball and returned Zoroark back to its ball.

"You did great out there Zoroark, especially for your first real battle." Ash told his friend and put him away.

"Zoroark is unable to battle the winner is the challenger side. Now please send out your next Pokémon." The referee called out. Ash pulled out his next Pokeball and released the Pokémon that is inside the ball. Out came a purple cat like Pokémon. It had a red gem on its forehead, black eyes with white irises. The Pokémon had a slim body with slim legs and paws and a tail that slits at the end.

The said Pokémon gave out a cute yawn and looked at her surroundings. She didn't really care about the large crowd staring at her. She continues to look until her eyes met with her trainer before she charged and jumped at him. Then she started to lick Ash's faces happily.

"Haha Espeon common that tickles." Ash laughed enjoying the affection he was getting from his Pokémon.

In the stand with Ash's Elite Four they all smiled at Ash and his Espeon interaction. Well all but one who was fuming with jealousy.

"What the hell! Why can't I be like that with Ash!" Sonia screamed out loud in jealousy but it seemed only her partners heard her and chuckled at her misfortune.

"I don't know maybe you're not cute enough." Mike snickered making the others laugh.

"Why you!" she glared and before she could do anything the referee talked, saving Mike from getting killed.

"Let the battle between Ursaring from the challenger and Espeon from the Champion begin." The referee announced.

"Alright Espeon time to battle, after I'll play with you." Ash told his Pokémon. Espeon smiled and nodded early jumped off him and walked over to face her opponent. Espeon eyed the large giant in front of her not imitated by the height or scary look on the Pokémon's face.

"Ketchum I don't know how you became a Champion but if you keep waiting for me to attack your going to lose." Paul taunts Ash hoping to get him to attack first this time.

"Well I like to wait. It gives my opponent a chance to attack and maybe win." Ash replied knowing he struck a cord in Paul. Paul growled hearing that he pretty much won't win.

"Ursaring show no mercy! Charge in and use Shadow Claw!" Paul yelled. Ursaring gave out a loud roar and charge towards Espeon, his claw covered in purple.

"Espeon plant your feet and wait for Ursaring to come close to you." Ash ordered his Pokémon. Espeon did as was ordered and waited, as Ursaring came closer "Now use Zen Headbutt at Ursaring stomach!" Espeon launched at Ursaring stomach. Ursaring's eyes widened and he flinched when he got hit canceling the attack he was about to unleash.

Espeon jumped off Ursaring with a back flip in the air. "Now connect with Signal Beam." Espeon red gym glowed and shot out a white beam hitting Ursaring square in the head. Ursaring fell over from the attack and Espeon gracefully landed on the ground unharmed.

"Ursaring get up." Paul growled. Ursaring quickly obeyed his trainer orders and got up and glared at the smaller Pokémon. "Now show that weak Pokémon what a strong Pokémon is about. Use Earthquake." Ursaring created an earthquake.

"Jump to dodge the attack." Espeon jumped high and was above Ursaring. "Now use Iron Tail" Espeon's tail glowed white and she slammed her tail on Ursaring making it fall face forward. "Now use Physic and fling him to the wall." Espeon's eyes glowed blue and Ursaring started floating. Seconds later he was flying across the stadium and was slammed into the wall making a large imprint of itself on it.

Paul growled seeing his Pokémon being handle easily like a toy by a smaller Pokémon. Ursaring quickly recovered and removed himself from the wall.

"Espeon charge in and use Quick Attack." Ash ordered, Epeon dashed towards Ursaring at blurring speeds. When she was in front of Ursaring Paul smirked.

"Ursaring use roar." Paul ordered and Ursaring gave out a large roar sending Espeon fly back from the shockwave of the roar. "Now while it's still vulnerable use Hammer Arm with everything you got." Ursaring instantly gave a powerful punch at Espeon who was still floating. Espeon then flew across the field slamming itself to the opposite wall also making an imprint of itself. "Now finish it with Focus Blast." Ursaring charged a large blue ball and sent it towards the wall that Espeon was in. The attack caused the wall to break and smoke to be created.

"Espeon!" Ash yelled out worried. Espeon got back up but was struggling to stand. Espeon purple fur was dirtied with a lot of dirt and it was breathing heavily. "Espeon can you still fight?" Ash asked worried, Espeon looked over to her trainer and nodded determined to win.

"Alright Espeon use dig." Espeon nodded and was quickly underground.

Paul smirked seeing the Pokémon underground. "Ursaring use Superpower." Ursaring started glowing blue, seconds later he slammed the ground and Espeon popped up from the ground in the air near Ursaring. To Paul's surprise and horror Espeon mouth was glowing charging an attack.

"Espeon fire Hyper Beam." Ash shouted and Espeon launched the beam towards Ursaring. Too close and too late to react Ursaring was hit directly and fell back, but was still standing.

"Hurry ignore the recharge and use Giga Impact." Ash called out, Espeon jumped in the air and starting glowing and rammed itself down on Ursaring making him fall to the ground on impact. Espeon landing a few yards away struggling to stand and was having trouble breathing.

"Ursaring get up!" Paul yelled/ordered. "Get up now!" he continued yelling in anger. He was satisfied when Ursaring stood up struggling a bit but still stood up surprisingly looking a lot better in shape than Espeon.

"Ursaring use Hyper Beam!" Paul hastily ordered, Ursaring opened its mouth and a white beam was charging in it. Ash was worried as he noticed Espeon was on the verge of fainting and couldn't move because of the Giga Impact and ignoring the recharge.

While Ursaring was still charging the attack, Espeon started to wobble and fell over its eyes closed showing that she fainted. The referee noticed this quickly and stuck up the flag.

"Espeon is unable to battle. The winner is Ursaring from the challenger side. Please call off the attack." The referee said to Paul. But Paul ignored the attack focused on destroying Ash's Pokémon. "Challenger I said call of the attack before you are disqualified.

"Paul call of the attack!" Ash yelled in anger and fear. Paul didn't reply. "PAUL CALL OF THE ATTACK!" Ash screamed now running towards his Pokémon.

"Fire. Destroy Ash Pokémon!" Paul screamed out. Ursaring fired the beam at the fainted Pokémon.

Everyone gasp in horror as they watch as the beam connected to the area where Espeon was lying, creating a large smoke full of dusk. Everyone was speechless, none of them ever experiencing a battle where the trainer attacked a fainted Pokémon.

In the V.I.P room everyone was silent. Most if not all were glaring at the battle more specifically Paul.

"Paul that man…" Cynthia growled her eyes glaring with hate at Paul. Her heart clenched seeing the face of Ash made her sad. His faces of horror, worried, and fear something she didn't want to see on him.

"That's cruel…" Steven growled out not agreeing at all with Paul's action.

"He should be disqualified." Lance growled, he turned his attention towards the President of the League. "Charles do something about this." He said in anger. Charles who was also mad was thinking about it before deciding not to.

"As much as I want to, I'll leave that up to Ash." Charles replied to Lance, everyone looking at him. "He is the Champion of this league so he should be able to decide what happens to Paul. Also this league has been out of my reach for a while so in all theory I don't have any control over it." Everyone only nodded but they didn't like it. They all wondered what Ash would do, but there was one problem.

"Where's Ash?" Alder said noticing that Ash was missing. Everyone in the room eyes widened and looked down at the field to notice that Ash was missing.

"You don't think he ran into the attack did he?" Bruno suggested fear in Cynthia eyes; she was hoping that he was fine.

In the stand Delia was furious! She wanted to beat the life out of Paul! How dare he attack a defenseless Pokémon, and her son's Pokémon no less. His actions are inexcusable and he will feel her wrath. She watch in horror as she saw her baby run into the scene worry filled in her eyes, tears threatening to escape, hoping that he was okay or at least safe.

'Please be Okay Ash.' She prayed.

"That bastard how dares he!" Mike yelled out in anger. The other Elites agreed completely.

"I can't believe he did what he did." Lisa growled out refraining cursing at the challenger.

"If Ash doesn't do anything to him I will." Josh said harshly, "I'm going to beat him to the ground." He added cracking his knuckles and warming up his arms.

"You'll have to beat me to it. I'm going to kill that bastard for hurting my Ash." Sonia added glaring at Paul and thinking of ways to torture his poor soul.

Back in the stadium the smoke started clearing. When it cleared everyone gasp in horror as they saw the scene before them. Inside a small crater was the Champion of Kanto his shirt ripped off showing his bare skin. His arms and back was bleeding, showing that he used his back to cover his Pokémon from getting hurt, taking the attack for Espeon. The blood on his back was flowing down a lot but he ignored it and stood up and gave Paul an deadly glare.

Paul flinched when he saw Ash's glare. His glare had so much hate in them, and Paul felt something he hasn't felt ever.

Fear

Paul for the first time felt fear. For some reason Ash's made him fear him, and he didn't know why. He tried to shake himself out of it but the thought was still there.

"You're a dead man Paul." Ash threatened darkly as he walked back to his area and faced Paul. Espeon seemed to have woke up and saw the damaged done on her trainer. She looked at Ash in worry. Ash looked down at Espeon and smiled.

"I'm glad your fine Espeon, don't worry I'll be fine." Ash told her, but it didn't help in making Espeon feel better. Espeon's eyes glowed blue and Ash's wound was healed slightly enough that blood stopped dripping. "Thanks Espeon." Ash thanked his Pokémon and was received a lick on the cheek. "You need some rest. I'll play with you after you rest alright?" Espeon nodded and Ash returned her back to her Pokeball.

When he finished he glared at Paul his demeanor completely changing. What once before was a happy playful Champion was now replaced with a calm, serious Champion.

The referee walked towards Ash. "Champion sir do you want to disqualified the challenger?" he asked Ash. Ash shook his head, "No its fine. I'll deal with him myself." The referee nodded and walked back to his area.

"I had enough games with you Paul. Now you're going to suffer for what you did." Ash threatened.

"Hah bring it. I'll take on whatever loser Pokémon you have. Its not like you're strong anyways." Paul replied overconfidence in himself.

"Like I said before." Ash said out loud, taking out a Pokeball. "You're a dead man." And toss the Pokeball releasing the Pokémon.

When the Pokémon was release the temperature of the whole stadium raised by a considerable amount. People started sweating because the heat was getting unbearable. Suddenly a clear barrier covered the audience area, allowing them to still be able to see but be protected from any debris that might come at them. Also the AC turned on for the crowd, but they could still feel a bit of the heat.

The people in the V.I.P area were also feeling the heat emitted from the Pokémon that they didn't know what it was.

"Arceus what with this heat!" Drake complained, trying to fan himself and walked over to the AC and turning the temperature to a low fifty-five degrees.

"Well from what I can tell, Ash's next Pokémon is most likely a fire type." Steven said using his brains.

"But what kind of Fire type Pokémon can emits this kind of heat much less any heat." Adler added in. "It's like he has a Heatran or something!"

"Maybe he does." Caitlin said out loud making everyone wonder if she was right and that Ash actually has a Heatran.

In the stadium everyone continue to watch the white light dim waiting for the Pokémon to appear. When the light dimmed everyone's eyes widened and the Pokémon gave out a loud roar.

In the stand with the Elite Four of Kanto, they were looking at Ash's Pokémon in shock. It was shortly after than it changed into a large grin on each of their faces.

"It's going to be a massacre." Mike said grinning madly with the other Elite Four grinning as well.

"I actually didn't think he was going to bring this Pokémon out for this battle." Lisa added in surprised in her Champion choice of Pokémon.

"Neither did I. Paul must have pissed him off." Josh added in.

"Hehe that's my Ashy! No mercy to those who doesn't deserve it!" Sonia cheered loudly.

"This is one of the few times I'll ever agree with her." Lisa grumbled, not really like the idea of agree with Sonia of all people when it comes with Ash.

"Us too." Mike and Josh agreed also having the same mind set as Lisa.

In the stand consisting of Ash's old friend somewhere looking at Ash's Pokémon in shock and fear, while few others looked at it in shock.

"W-w-what power." Professor Oak choked out.

"I don't think Paul can win this one…" Brock said to himself but others heard him.

"What do you mean Brock? Paul is strong he can take on anyone." Max asked not believing that Paul could lose.

"The thing is that Pokémon right there." Brock answered pointing at the Pokémon. "In the past, was one of Ash's strongest Pokémon. By the looks of things it still is one of his strongest, and it looks like it is a lot stronger than last time."

"One of Ash's strongest Pokémon?" Dawn said in disbelief. "But I never seen Ash use that Pokémon before!"

"That's because it was training." Brock replied.

"No I refused to believe Paul would lose." Max cried in belief, not wanting his new idol to lose. "He will win just you watch."

"Believe what you want, but he will lose." Ash said to Max coldly. Having heard the conversation between his old friends, he couldn't help be scoff at Max's belief of Paul never loosing. He'll have to show Max the trainer Paul really is, one that one that can be beaten.

Max and the group remained silent. Hearing Ash talk coldly to them was something different and shocking to him. But was expected since they knew what caused it.

Ash ignored them and turned his attention back to the shock Paul, his eyes narrowing at him.

"Paul." Ash growled him getting him out of his shock state. "Get ready to suffer! Face one of my strongest Pokémon!"

 _"Charizard!"_

* * *

 **Next time on Kanto's Champion,**

 **_Kanto's Champion Vs. Sinnoh's Trainer Part 2_**

* * *

 **Once again, nothing to say :( other than the fact that Ash 'acted' during most of his battle as stated by the original creator of this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate the fact that i do pointless authors notes, but i truly have nothing to say, maybe my words will become a bit useful after the 4th chapter, all in all, please R &R and fav. Pokemon isn't owned by me.**

* * *

 _"Charizard!"_ Ash roared. Charizard roared out fire, causing the temperature in the arena to go up substantially.

Paul stared at the Pokemon in front of him. He could see the heat coming off the Charizard. Charizard gave him a cold, hard glare; like a lion ready to attack at any moment. His body was sweating from the unbearable heat. He felt defenseless feeling the immense power that was coming from Charizard.

He looked at Ursaring, to see if his Pokemon could stand up to such a powerful Pokemon. His confidence plummeted when he saw Ursaring sweating. By the way Ursaring was standing; Paul could tell that he had taken a step back in fear.

Paul looked over at Charizard's trainer, Ash. Ash's face remained completely devoid of emotion, something Paul had never seen on Ash's face before. Since Ash was more focused and less outgoing with his facial expression, Paul couldn't read Ash's emotions. But there was one thing he knew for sure, and that was fear. There was the absolute fear of facing someone stronger, stronger than him. There was the absolute fear of someone who had reached a level of strength he could never have dreamed to achieve. It was a strength he had rarely felt before.

He couldn't fandom at how Ash had become so strong.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, came to his head. He had no explanation on how Ash could have gotten that much stronger, someone who he thought was beneath him, weaker than him, someone who he believed was among the weakest of trainers. He, considering himself to be an elite trainer, couldn't even imagine the harsh training that Charizard would have had to undergo to become that strong.

"Let the battle between the Ursaring and Charizard begin!" the referee quickly announced.

"Ursaring use Focus Punch." Ursaring's right hand glowed white and he charged at Charizard, his arm arching back, ready to land the punch.

Ash watched as Ursaring's arms arches forward at Charizard.

"Stop the attack" Ash simply commanded. Charizard opened his palm and stopped the attack with it, shocking everyone who was watching. "Now fling Ursaring into the air." Ash added. Charizard's grip tightened and he tossed Ursaring high into the sky. "Fly up and finish it with Seismic Toss" Charizard launch himself at Ursaring, grabbed onto him and performed the incredibly strong move. Charizard slammed Ursaring into the ground, hard, creating a small crater.

Charizard landed by Ash's side, waiting for his next command. Seconds later Ursaring struggled to stand up, but eventually got to his feet. He was breathing hard, but still managed to glare at his opponent.

"Charizard use Aerial Ace." Ash said calmly. Charizard disappeared in a blur, charging at Paul's Ursaring.

Paul snapped out of his stupor and started to focus on the battle.

"Ursaring dodge by jumping to the side." Ursaring quickly jumped to the side, dodging what look like a large air bullet. Charizard zoomed by his opponent creating a large gust of wind.

Paul turned around to find Charizard at the other side of the arena, standing sideways on one of the walls.

"Charizard use flamethrower." Charizard fired a large flamethrower across the arena, heading towards Ursaring at a surprising speed. Before Paul could even command him, Ursaring was hit and blown back, smashing into the wall.

"Now launch yourself at Ursaring and hit him with Mega Kick." In a quick motion, Charizard flexed his legs and pushed himself off of the wall, making himself look like a bullet flying at Ursaring.

Paul couldn't believe Charizard's speed. He watched as Charizard landed the attack on Ursaring creating a deep spider web-like dent on the wall. He could tell the attack was stronger than a normal Mega Kick, especially because of the extra momentum from the speed. The momentum made the attack seem a lot for heavier and stronger.

Charizard pulled out his foot from Ursaring stomach and watch as Ursaring body slumps down in defeat. Ursaring remained unmoving for a minute and the referee rose up his flag.

"Ursaring is unable to battle; the win goes to the Champion," Said the referee.

The crowd was silent, seeing the one sided battle that took place, and the strength of the Champion's Charizard.

Charizard was totally different from the Pokemon that Ash used before. It was stronger and powerful, in a different class than the previous Pokemon the Champion used. They couldn't help but think if this was the true strength of the Champion of Kanto, and couldn't help wonder if there was more to come.

 **Paul Support Area**

"Arceus his Charizard is still a monster." Brock commented in awe and fear. It unnerved him, seeing such power.

Paul growled in anger, he truly wasn't expecting this from Ash. He couldn't believe that Ash could be so strong. It made him incredibly mad seeing how easily he was defeated by Charizard. Ash, the weak fool, who he believed couldn't win anything, the one who just defeated one of his stronger Pokemon in his party. He was furious. How could he, a stronger and better trainer than Ash, lose to a fool? No he wouldn't let that happen. He would win in the end, because he believed he was a better trainer.

"Challenger please send out your next Pokemon." The referee told Paul, shaking him from his thoughts. Paul took out a Pokeball and tossed it in the air.

"Go Torterra." Paul announced as the white glow started to fade showing the grass type Pokemon. Torterra gave out a loud roar to try and intimidate his opponent, but he only received a louder roar from Charizard, immediately shutting him up.

"So you decided to summon one of your best Pokemon." Ash commented to himself. "I thought you would save him for last or not use him at all because of the type disadvantage." He added only to get a growl from Paul.

"Type disadvantage means nothing when it comes with my stronger Pokemon. You shouldn't be talking yourself since you fight against type disadvantages all the time like an idiot." Paul replied hoping to get a response from Ash, but Ash only gave him an emotionless glare.

"Enough talk lets battle." Ash told him in a cold voice.

"Charizard use Slash and aim for Torterra's eyes" Ash commanded. Charizard instantly charged at his opponent, his claws shinning white. Paul quickly noticed this and called out an attack.

"Torterra use Stone Edge to throw Charizard off of its path." Paul ordered. Torterra roared and launched the attack at the incoming Pokemon.

"Charizard dodge it." Ash ordered. Seeing that Charizard easily dodged the attack he yelled, "Now quickly fly behind Torterra." In a swift movement, Charizard suddenly appeared behind Torterra shocking everyone in the stadium.

"Use Fire Fang on Torterra's tail and grab onto it." Ash said quickly not wanting Paul to retaliate. Charizard followed his orders and his teeth started emitting fire as he bit onto Torterra's tail. Torterra cried out in pain and tried to move shake Charizard off of his tail. However, every time Torterra moved his tail, he winced in pain since Charizard would only tighten his already tight grip on Torterra's tail.

"Now flip him over." Ash ordered. Everyone's gasped and their eyebrows shot up.

 **Paul Support Area**

"That's impossible! There is no way Charizard can flip Torterra. Torterra is like over 600 pounds!" Max shouted from his seat. His family and those that have not seen Charizard before nodded their heads in agreement.

Delia shook her head at their ignorance, knowing how strong her baby's Pokemon can be. Charizard, the one that fought against the Legendary Pokemon Entei to save her, was one of Ash's most powerful Pokemon. The memories of Ash saving her caused her to frown. After remember the strength Charizard had shown to save her, it caused her to remember fateful day when Ash left her. Why did she think Ash was weak when he and his Pokemon saved her?

 **Battlefield**

"Still making stupid decisions I see. No wonder you're still weak. You've done nothing to show that you're a Champion. Why don't you just give up and give me the title." Paul said trying to get under Ash's skin "You won't be able to even carry my Torterra a single inch," He added with a confident smirk. A Pokemon, that weighed less than his Torterra, was trying to flip him over. Such a thing was unheard of! He had never seen his Torterra been lifted, much less be flipped over before. So where does this fool get the idea that his pathetic Pokemon could flip his Torterra?

"Charizard do it." Ash ordered, completely ignoring Paul's comment. He didn't really care about what Paul had to say, plus it was more satisfying to shut him up rather than replying and having a pointless conversation. Like they say "Actions speak louder than words" and he was going to make his point through Charizard's actions.

Within a second Charizard jerked his neck, to the opposite side, and everyone's eyes started to widen as they saw the incredibly heavy Pokemon being lifted into the air effortlessly. In about five seconds Charizard had Torterra in the air, his neck straight, showing no struggle, while Torterra was moving around in the air trying to break free, but failed because of Charizard's extremely tight grip on his tail.

"Wha-, "Paul said to himself, unable to comprehend what was happening. Never in his life has he seen any Pokemon carry his Torterra and handle his Pokemon like a mere rag-doll. Paul broke free from his thoughts when he heard a command come from Ash.

"Now slam him to the ground." Charizard moved his head in a swinging motion and Torterra followed falling at a fast pace. With an extra jerk, Charizard finished and slammed Torterra into the ground. "Now finish him with Fire Blast." Ash commanded before anyone could react. Seconds later Charizard's mouth was brimming with fire and, with a loud roar, he released the fire from his mouth, hitting Torterra at point blank range. In an instant, everyone's eyes widened in fear at the loud sound caused by the flames. A large pillar of fire erupted from the attack, causing everyone flinching away from the intensity of the head and brightness emitted by the flames. The only person who didn't flinch was the Champion, who watched with impassive eyes.

Minutes later the flame died out and in its place was a fainted and burnt Torterra.

"The Challenger's Pokemon is unable to battle. Please send out your last and final Pokemon." The referee said sweat rolling down his body. His clothes were drenched in sweat.

 **Paul Supporting Area**

The supporting group of Paul was staring at the battlefield in pure shock, amazement and horror.

"W-w-w-what just happened…" Iris gasped out unable to comprehend the power level of Ash's Charizard. Sweat was rolling down her face from the intense Fire Blast Attack. She knew how strong a Champion could be since it was one of her dreams to become the Champion of the Unova region. But, the power of Ash and Charizard showed her just how far she was behind. There was no way she could reach such a level. Battling Alder, she knew he was strong, but Ash was at a much different level. Charizard's strength was one of a Legendary Pokemon, and maybe could surpass it.

"Such Power…" Gary mumbled out in shock. His grandfather, as well as Misty and May, nodded in agreement. They were just as shocked as anyone, if not more.

Brock was amazed at the strength Ash and his Pokemon. Being a Pokemon breeder, Brock was extremely impressed by how healthy and how well-trained Ash's Pokemon were. He wanted to ask Ash how he was able to keep his Pokemon so healthy, and, hopefully, get some tips from him. Then, breaking out of his stupor, he remembered about the confrontation and couldn't help but feel ashamed. He told Ash to quit his dream. He didn't believe in his own friend, and after years of solidarity and exile, not only had Ash proven himself right and everyone else wrong, but he also exceeded a power they have never seen. It brought a bitter sweet smile to Brock's face because he was happy that Ash achieved his dream, but bitter because he didn't believe in his friend.

Delia found herself grinning happily. She grinned when she saw her Ash wipe the floor with one of Paul's strongest Pokemon. She only wished that she could have the same strength as Charizard, so she could ask her son for forgiveness.

 **V.I.P Room**

The Champions and Elite Four member's eyes were wide in shock. The power of Ash's Charizard was ridiculous! Sure they have seen some strong fire Pokemon before, but this was taking it to another level. Even Flint, a fire type specialist, was impressed, if not scared of Charizard.

"I don't think I have a Pokemon that can do that…" Flint said to himself in awe and slight jealousy. Who could blame him? He was known for being a fire type specialist and here comes Ash with his Charizard outclassing his own fire Pokemon.

"This just makes me want to battle him some more! I'll need to work my Pokemon harder than ever to take down his Charizard." Lance declared. His eyes were firing, and those who were near him scooted away.

"Wow…" Alder whispered quietly. The others in the room only nodded their heads in agreements.

 **Arena**

Ash looked over at Paul, a small smirk plastered on his face. "By the look of your face it looks like you've totally given up. I thought you said you were going to beat me easily." Ash taunted causing Paul to scowl.

"Shut up Ketchum, you've just been lucky that's all." Paul countered and grasped another Pokeball. "Go Blastoise," He called out, slightly shocking Ash. The light cleared and showed the water Pokemon ready for battle.

Ash noticed the reaction he got from his Charizard. Charizard's eyes narrowed a bit and his mouth curled up in a small smirk. Curious he looked back at Blastoise intently. He felt that the Pokemon was familiar. Before he could remember where he had seen Blastoise, Paul cut in.

"You should remember this Blastoise." He said to Ash, getting Ash's attention. "After all you fought against Blastoise during the tournament against Gary."

Ash eyes widened a bit at the sudden realization. 'Wait…then that means'

"Yes Gary gave me his Blastoise, he told me to help train his Pokemon because he was becoming a Pokemon professor and wouldn't have much time training his Pokemon." Paul announced with a smirk. "I know last time Charizard won, but that monster's win was pure luck. This time, though, I will win. I've trained Blastoise to become one of my best Pokemon in my party. He is a lot stronger than he was back then. I will win and become the Champion of Kanto!"

"We'll see about that." Ash simply replied.

"Blastoise start with Water Gun." Paul commanded, Blastoise opened his mouth to launch an abnormally fast water gun attack.

"Dodge it. Then, Charge in and use Dragon Claw" Charizard flew up to dodge the attack, and instantly charged at the water Pokemon with glowing claws.

Paul seeing the fire Pokemon smirked, "Blastoise counter with Aqua Jet." In a heartbeat Blastoise headed toward Charizard, his body covered in water, and charging at a blinding speed. Charizard was already too close to Blastoise to dodge the attack and was hit directly. Blastoise follow up on his attack and pushed Charizard around even more.

"Now finish this fake with a powerful Aqua Tail." Paul added believing that the attack would be his finishing move. Blastoise cancelled his attack and both he and Charizard were in mid-air. Blastoise's tail changed colors, turning a bright aqua color. With a twist, Blastoise landed his attack on Charizard's stomach hitting him directly into the ground with the powerful blow. The impact of Charizard hitting the ground created a large smoke cloud.

Blastoise landed on the ground, causing the debris around him to jump for a bit. Paul smirked, seeing the smoke. "Guess I'm the winner." Paul announced.

"You should really wait for dust to clear before you announce anything." Ash replied unimpressed. "You should also be alert when there is smoke. You never know what can come out of it." The moment Ash finished, a red blur shot out of the smoke and headed towards Blastoise like a bullet.

"Now then, how about I finish this and show you a real combo." Ash said to his opponent. "Now Charizard toss Blastoise in the air." Charizard followed his command, grabbed Blastoise's arm and swung upwards tossing the water Pokemon in the sky.

"Seismic Toss" Ash ordered.

Paul's eyes widened his eyes when he heard the command.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump and make sure it doesn't get close to you." Paul frantically commanded. Blastoise set its cannon and shot the power water attack in an instant. Ash saw the attack and a small smirk etch on his face.

"Charizard use Fire Spin on yourself." Ash commanded Charizard, seeing the attack coming closer to his fire Pokemon. Everyone's eyes widened. Even his Elite Four raised a brow in curiosity. Charizard did as he was commanded and a wall of fire circled around him. When the water hit the wall of fire surrounding Charizard, it quickly evaporated, stunning everyone.

 **Ash Elite Four Stand**

"Woah, never seen that before." Michael commented from his stand, whistling.

"Oh Ash you're soooo awesome!" Sonia cried out dreamily, causing the other Eilte Four to sweat drop.

 **V.I.P**

"I've never thought of doing that before." Lance commented, obviously impressed Ash's tactics.

"Impressive." Steven thought out loud. "He used an attack that is normally used for trapping your opponent, but instead he used it as a defense against a super effective attack. Such a tactic is effective against type disadvantage. But then that would mean your Pokemon would have to be stronger than the other Pokemon. But the Pokemon would have to be significantly stronger than other for it to have no effect. If only slightly stronger than type advantage would usually win, since it would mean both Pokemon are around the same strength and the type advantage would give the extra push over the other Pokemon." Steven finished his analysis.

"If that is true, then that would mean water Pokemon would have a hard time fighting against Ash's Charizard. Also, from what I could tell by watching Charizard, he is one of the strongest Charizard's, if not Fire Type's, that I have ever seen. I would even say that his Charizard is stronger than your fire Pokemon Flint." Alder added, while the others agreed with him. Flint nodded in agreement, but was slightly mad knowing there was a trainer with a fire type Pokemon stronger than his.

"He's always full of surprises." Cynthia mumbled quietly, hoping no one heard her. No one heard her, except for Bertha who was sitting next to her and smiled.

 **Battlefield**

"What how… how did you do that." Paul asked in complete shock.

"My Charizard's flames are hotter than any normal flame. His flame could melt an iceberg in mere seconds. Evaporating your attack is nothing; even Hydro Pump, a strong water attack, could get evaporated, especially if the Pokemon isn't stronger than my Charizard. I used Fire Spin as defense, so he wouldn't get hurt by your attack." Ash explained getting a look of understanding from the audience, while he got a glare from Paul. Paul was glaring daggers at Ash for one, making his attack worthless against his Pokemon, and two for saying that his Pokemon, one of the strongest in his party was weak compared to his.

"Now it's time I finish this." Ash said out loudly, causing Paul to break out of his thoughts. "Charizard use Seismic Toss" Charizard shot towards Blastoise who was still in the air, and grabbed his body. Charizard started to rapidly fly in a circle. Then he launched both himself and Blastoise towards the ground and expertly executed the move by slamming Blastoise into the stadium ground. A large crater was created upon impact.

"Now let's finish this. Flamethrower. Max Power." Ash called out to his Pokemon. Charizard nodded and flew upwards into the sky directly above Blastoise who was lying on the ground. Charizard's mouth started to glow red with embers and when he opened it a line of hot flame roared its way towards the water Pokemon.

As the flame made contact with the ground, a large fire erupted from the ground and spread throughout the whole area. Soon the audience could only see a sea of flames. Those who sat near the dome where drench in sweat and those furthest away were sweating a good amount, all cause by the heat of the fire.

The audience then turned to the only thing that could allow them a view of the battle, which was the large screen. The screen also showed only fire for a few seconds until it showed the battle inside the dome. What it showed shocked everyone watching. Inside the dome could be what is called a fire room. Every part of the room was covered in the flame from Charizard's Flamethrower attack. Strangely enough, the fire only outlined the dome, so there was still empty space unoccupied by the flame.

Then the camera zoomed in a bit for the audience to see the two trainers. They found the two Pokemon one lying on the ground extremely burnt, and another standing proud and unaffected by the flame. Then their attention turned towards Paul. Their eyes widened a bit seeing the trainer on all fours, but it wasn't due to being defeated. No, he was panting and was trying very hard to find any air due to all the smoke. Then they looked over towards Ash and their eyes widened in complete shock. There they saw Ash standing tall and proud, much like his Charizard. He looked unaffected by the area around him. He looked as if he was fine, breathing normally and was calm. The only thing they would see if there was anything wrong was the couple of sweat rolling off his face, and they assumed that was because of the heat caused by Charizard.

Before Paul passed out, water started coming from the stadium walls to wash away the flame. Five minutes later all the flame were gone. The water drained everything besides the two trainers and the two Pokemon. Paul, still on all fours, was panting and trying to get the oxygen back into his lungs now that all the smoke was gone. His clothes were burnt, or what remained of his clothes, were burnt. His long pants became into now became shorts and a sleeveless jacket. Both of which as well as his shoe were now black. His hair was also burnt. Blastoise wasn't in any better shape. He fainted and his body was also covered in black soot.

Ash watched his opponent quietly, letting him get some air before he did anything. About five minutes later, deciding that Paul was a little better, he walked towards him. Everyone watched as the unharmed Champion walked towards the challenger. They were all anxious to see what he would do.

"It seems I win." Ash simply announced when he reached Paul. He towered Paul and Paul growled when he saw Ash's shadow. "Do you see it now." Ash continued. "Do you see the difference in our power. The other Pokemon I used aren't even part of my strongest party. I used them to test how strong you are and they simply wanted to battle. The only Pokemon I used that was in my strongest party is Charizard and he wiped the floor with your strongest Pokemon."

Ash then grabbed Paul by his shirt and picked him up, making Paul face him. His glare caused Paul to flinch. "I'm not the same 'loser' as I was all those years ago. So you best know your place. If anything, you're the loser now, since I not only beat you, but I utterly humiliated you. Just because you've beaten a couple of Elite four from other regions does not make you the 'best'. You couldn't even reach the Champion of each region. What makes you think you could challenge my league with the mindset that you are the best and can beat this league easily. Remember this. I'm the Champion of Kanto and my league has recently known to be the hardest league of all the five regions. You only made it this far because I let you. I told my Elite Four that when you or any of my, so called past friends came here and challenge this league to let you guys win so I can face you myself. They agreed even though it would hurt their record as well as this league, but they didn't care. They didn't agree at first since they wanted to beat you instead, but they knew how much I wanted to fight you. I wanted to show you as well as those from my past the difference in skill, and power between us. And let me say I wasn't disappointed since I was able to get my point across." Ash ranted as he took a deep breath before continuing.

"Before you say that I am lying. That you won with your own powers. I'll say this my first Elite Four could destroy you much like my Charizard has done to you." He told Paul before dropping him, Paul landed on the ground instead of his two feat.

"Next time you hurt my Pokemon I won't hold back." Ash told him as he walked back to his Charizard.

The ref looked at the scene and raised up his flag "Blastoise is unable to battle, Charizard and the Champion is the winner." The ref announced loudly getting cheer from the audience from seeing such a great battle.

Paul stared at the ground, Ash's words playing through his head over and over. He couldn't get over the fact that Ash beat him. The weakling Ash beat him. Not just beat him, but utterly humiliated him. It was outrageous! He believed he would beat Ash and become the Champion of Kanto. Not only did he not win, but Ash told him that it was his will that allowed him to reach the Champion, and that his Elite Four could beat him. It showed him that he didn't get far because of his own strength, but because someone let it happen. Not only that, but Ash told him he was holding back, telling him he didn't even use his full strength against him. He also told him that his First Elite Four member, which was considered the weakest out of the four, could easily beat him.

Paul looked up and glared at the retreating form of Ash. Paul smirked as he saw Ash returned his Charizard back into his Pokemon. Quickly he pulled out four Pokeball and released them.

"Go Magmortar, Aggron, Electivire, Drapion. All of you use max power Hyper Beam at Ash." He snarled, causing everyone's eyes widen in fear, terror, and shock. Delia who heard Paul was horrified at Paul and scared for her son. She had just saw him again after so long and this fool was going to take him away from her. She wanted nothing more than to murder Paul.

The V.I.P people were also wide-eyed and were scared for Ash. They just met the Champion and wanted to talk to him after the battle, the other Champions more so than the Elites. Lance wanted to challenge him in a Pokemon battle, Alder and Steven wanted to talk to Ash about meeting rare Pokemon and Cynthia… well that is a secret.

Ash himself heard the attack but made no move. He didn't look back, but surprisingly, he just stood still, causing everyone to yell at him to run. They watched as the four beams made contacted with each other, causing a large dust cloud to form, covering the area making it so no one could see what happened. Delia couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying at the loss of her son for real this time.

"Wait look." One audience member yelled out loud pointing towards the dust cloud. Everyone looked at the directly to see four blurry shadows. Then dust cloud cleared revealing four Pokemon as well as each of the Elite Four of Kanto. It was four different types of Pokemon so everyone assumed it was the respective types of each of the Elites.

In front of Mike was a large metallic floating Metagross, Sonia a strong and fearsome Gyarados, Lisa a powerful and gracious looking Salamence, and Josh a powerful and protective Kangaskhan. The audience's eyes were wide seeing such strong Pokemon in front of them. They knew the Pokemon took the attack for Ash but looked unharmed.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mike growled out.

"No one hurts my Ashy." Sonia added.

"Young people these days." Lisa sighed.

"Let's finish him and show him how strong we are." Josh finished, each of the Elite Four nodded and called out their attack.

"Metagross use Meteor Mash on Drapion!"

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump on Magmortar!"

"Salamence use Dragon Rush on Electivire!"

"Kangaskhan use Hammer Arm on Aggron!"

Each Pokemon did as they were commanded. Metagross charged at Drapion causing the Pokemon to slam into the wall, and made an indent in it. Gyarados's Hydro Pump directly hit Magmortar in the chest sending, him flying towards the wall, also made an indent in the wall next to Drapion. Salamence charged at Electivire with unbelievable speed and landed his attack perfectly. With a swing of his tail he made Electivire fly at the wall and created an indent deeper than both Magmortar's and Drapion. Kangaskhan swung her arm at Aagron. Aagron was sent flying towards the wall. His indent was the deepest of the four.

Everyone watched with wide eyes at the power of the four Elites. Being able to beat a Pokemon in one move took incredible strength and power. Paul watched with wide eyes seeing his Pokemon quickly defeated. He looked up to meet Ash's face behind the Pokemon.

"Like I said I win." Ash reminded him and continued his walk to exit the stadium his Elite Four following behind him.

As he was walking with his Elite Four following him, he would help but think how cool the scene must have looked to everyone else. He could imagine it in his head. Being followed by four strong trainers, behind them four Pokemon stuck into the wall, Paul on the ground in shock and defeated, Ash inwardly grinned at the badass scene. But sadly, all good things must come to an end.

"Ashyyyy!" Sonia cried out dreamily and jumped onto his back, forcing him to give her a piggyback ride.

"Hey get off me!" Ash replied in a child-like voice, trying to shake Sonia off him.

"Nope!" Sonia happily responded and gripped onto his back even tighter to prove her point. Knowing when he was beaten, Ash sighed.

'Of course she had to ruin such a cool, badass scene…' Ash mentally cried out.

* * *

 **Next time on Kanto's Champion,**

 **Memories**

* * *

 **Haha, i guess you guys can finally read my version of this story now huh? Next chapter will be 95% of my writing, the 5% will be just a moment of what happened in this chapter, by the way if anyone noticed, i'm sorry i changed Sonia's signature Milotic Pokemon, i just felt that having a Gyarados seemed more or a bit logical, i also added very few words to this chapter, anyway thanks for reading. Til then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Finally you guys can finally continue reading the story that is awesome, well to my opinion, it is awesome, i might not be what everyone expects and i might be a shorter writer. But i am going to try my hardest to please both you and me! I love this story as much as you do and i won't fail! I might be a bit slow but i promise you in less than a month i can make a chapter. I don't own pokemon and if i did then i'd do alot of changes. Please R &R.**

* * *

 _"Like I said I win." Ash reminded him and continued his walk to exit the stadium his Elite Four following behind him._

 _As he was walking with his Elite Four following him, he would help but think how cool the scene must have looked to everyone else. He could imagine it in his head. Being followed by four strong trainers, behind them four Pokemon stuck into the wall, Paul on the ground in shock and defeated, Ash inwardly grinned at the badass scene. But sadly, all good things must come to an end._

 _"Ashyyyy!" Sonia cried out dreamily and jumped onto his back, forcing him to give her a piggyback ride._

 _"Hey get off me!" Ash replied in a child-like voice, trying to shake Sonia off him._

 _"Nope!" Sonia happily responded and gripped onto his back even tighter to prove her point. Knowing when he was beaten, Ash sighed._

 _'Of course she had to ruin such a cool, badass scene…' Ash mentally cried out._

* * *

"So what are you going to do now? You've exposed yourself to the world and it's most likely that people would want to interview you, and not to mention that you have to talk to the rest of the regional Champions and Elite 4 members. Well we'll handle the Elites." Mike, who had been the one talking was informing Ash on what he had to do for the next few days, it kind of irratated the champion, he hoped that he didn't have to deal with other champion's deals and ordeals and their stories and what not, he wanted to relax a bit and hopefully leave as soon as possible.

"I guess this is what i signed for..." Ash and his Elites were all chit chatting around a circular table, mostly planning out what they will do or what Ash will do sense he's basically exposed himself as the champion.

"This is so boring... I can't believe i have to talk and answer questions. And if my day gets any worse i might have to battle.." Sonia, who usually is usually the cheerful person amoung the four was pretty annoyed at the fact that she and the other three Elites had to have a confrence with the rest of the Elite 4 and Champions in all 5 regions.

"Pipe down will you? It's only going to be one day Sonia, it's not like we'll be bombarded with people trying to know who we are." Josh, the strongest of the four had spoken, though his words were true it still didn't get through the girls head, she was still pretty annoyed.

"Yeah but i could be doing something else like watching Ash, gazing at his handsomeness and day dream about him an-"

"Sonia we get the picture." Lisa who had sighed didn't want to hear a full paragraph of Sonia's obsession with Ash. What surprised not just her, but the rest of the Elites, they saw how their Champion stood up and walked towards the exit.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!" Sonia was about to chase him down, until she was stopped.

"First, i'm going to feed my pokemon, then I'm going for a walk, i'll be back before 10."

Not wanting to argue with their Champion, they all accepted what he proposed. They all witness him walk out the door, hey heard faint footsteps, in a matter of seconds the sounds disappeared into nothingness.

"I wonder whats on the news..." Mike grabbed the remote that was next to Lisa and turned on the rather huge plasma television that was in the room. The channle was on Kanto News and nothing really interesting was being told, Sonia who had nothing to do also sat down and started watching, she could get some information on shoes, shirts and revealing panties, she had alot and hoped to one day be able to show Ash personally how she looks in them, and probably tease him before she can take him for herself. Her fantasies were popped when she heard the reporter talking about 'The Elite 4' and turned her attention back to the tv.

"That's right Tom, who would have though that the Kanto Champion would 'let' a challenger beat his Elite 4 on purpose so he could defeat him instead? It seemed a bit too good to be true that someone like him could ever beat even the first of the Elite 4!"

"That's right Diane, it seems that everyone is truely pissed at what this challenger did, even though it is unknown what the champion will do to his challenger, people are already wishing this trainer's license be removed, police say that the removal will be quickly done as long as the champion says so! I mean he attacked a defenseless pokemon and wanted to kill the Kanto Champion because he lost. It seems that they have quite a history Diane, but none the less, the champion did succeede in fooling his opponents! Whatever decision he takes, all of the world will most likely agree with him."

"That's right Tom, even i at first thought that this couldn't be the Champion's true power but boy when he released his Charizard i couldn't believe it, it whipped out the rest of his opponent's team without effort."

"We're reporting live with Tricia Takanawa, interviewing some of the individuals that once knew the Kanto Champion."

Sonia had a smug look on her face, she really didn't like any of Ash's friends, ever sense Ash had explained his situation and his departure with his mother, she had grown to detest them, Lisa, Mika and Josh felt the same but still saw a bit good in them, mostly they felt indifferent sense they did analyzed them and found out they are quite good people, still they would never forgive them for making thier Champion, their 'friend' feel alone and untrusted, they never believed he would accomplish his dream, little did they know that his true dream was closer than the world thinks.

"Hello Tom, this is Asian reporter, Tricia Takanawa here with what they called themselfes, 'friends of the Champion.' Mister Harrison, can you please tell us more about the Kanto Champion."

The camera showed a noticable person by the name of Brock and in back of him were all of 'Ash's Friend's,' but you can't deny the fact that there were more people in back of the group, in fact they all wanted to be on television.

"Well, where do i start..?" Brock seemed to be thinking of what to say, he was quite nervous sense he wasn't really prepared for this, he kept thinking on how he should start. "I guess when i first met As-"

The tv was turned off. Three out of the four were dumbfounded, they looked around to see who had the remote, Mike and Josh then glared at Sonia, who apparently had taken the remote from Mike without noticing, Lisa sighed, mostly because she knew why Sonia turned off the television, Sonia however was glaring at the tv.

"What the hell Sonia!? We were watching the television!"

"That's not my problem! I don't want to listen to their taroushit stories! They don't even deserve to call his name!"

"Sonia i know your angry at them for what they have done, but this is an injustice to us all, we are not going to just let you turn off the television just because you don't want to hear their adventures with our Champion."

Sonia sighed, she was right after all, she tossed the remote to Mike who had caught it and then turned on the television as fast as he could.

"After a certain disagreement with him, he stormed off and haven't even heard of him ever sense, who would have thought that 5 years later he is the most powerful Champion to known Pokemon date. It saddens me that i didn't get to see my friend become what he most wanted to be."

"Friend my ass! He didn't mention the fact that it was 'Ash's Friend's' that made him leave.. Well atleast he's got us now, he doesn't need to be hanging out with those losers anymore." Sonia spat.

"I for once agree with you Sonia. I just hope they don't try to come to Indigo Plateau asking to talk with our Champion." Mike had spoken up, he usually never really agreed with Sonia, then again probably no one really agreed with Sonia that often.

"They probably will never get the chance, if he's not with his pokemon, he's doing that research."

"That's still involves pokemon Josh!" They all sighed at the correct outburst made by Sonia.

"I wonder where he went to though..." He started to think for a bit but then- "No Sonia your not going anywhere!" Josh snapped at the second Elite 4 who attempted to leave and find his Champion.

"Geez! None of you are fun!" She once again attempted to leave once she said this, only to be dragged from the door and she pouting cutely. They continued watching the news nothing really interesting, only a few of Ash's friends telling their adventures in live television nothing really interesting, they were telling stories that the four already knew about but they kept watching til the end.

* * *

Brock and friends were now at Delia's. They were all quiet. To be honest they didn't know what they wanted to talk about and they didn't know if they should talk about it. They upon witnessing the evil inside they're so called friend, the one they went on a journey too, the one who challenged the elites of each region, they decided to cast him out. They did know he wasn't the nicest person in the world, he was only nice to them. Now they witness him trying to kill their previous friend, the one they casted out. They didn't know what to do. They're thoughts were disrubted when Delia and Brock had called them to eat.

The dinner went on normally, everyone was talking and eating like nothing had happened, but as every minute passed by the person that was always on each others mind was their long lost friend Ash, they began to slowly quiet down every minute, it went as far as no one spoke a word. Everybody was reflecting on the day that Ash left their circle and was, to them, replaced by someone else.

"I can't believe it.." The youngest of the group, Max was the first to break the ice.

"You can't believe what Max..?" His older sister May was then the one to continue the conversation.

"I can't believe that.. Ash was the Kanto Champion this whole time.. And i also can't believe that Paul would ever do that. I mean, he wasn't the nicest person in the world.. But when i travled with him to Johto and Hoenn he never crossed that line before... EVER..." His parent's, Norman and Caroline nodded at their son, they didn't really like his attitude but he certainly wasn't a bad guy to their perspective.

Brock cleared his throat, he was preparing for a rather long speech. "That's true, Paul has never crossed the line before in the 5 years that he have been his friend, he may have taunted and shut down many trainers dreams in the past but he never went as far as to try to harm one's pokemon, when i first saw him attempt to hurt Ash's pokemon, i thought that he wouldn't do it again sense trying to become the best is his thing. But he surprised me. He tried to do harm again, but to a human being, not just any person-"

He had been shut quiet by Misty, she pointed towards Delia who was sobbing, the mentioning of her son brought her to tears.

"I'm sorry Delia... I didn't-"

"It's fine Brock, atleast i know where my baby is and i know that he's safe and no one will ever try to harm him again. He's stronger than before, he can take care of himself." She smiled with still sobbing, she was comforted by the rest of the group.

After a while, everyone had stopped eating and were once again talking, the girls were talking mostly about fashion and things that were on sale. Iris and Misty, who seemed to be the only ones not interested in fashion decided to join the boys in their 'strategy and strength' conversation, they mostly liked to hear the none-sense that Max would always say, how he and his Gallade would destroy the competition if he ever joined a tournament. He and the two other girls started to listen to Norman who was giving him tips on how to use the most of your moves. Simple things that both girls already know themselves.

"Geez Max, your still learning from your father? No offense Norman but hasn't he beaten you yet? Sense he did go on a journey to Hoenn with Paul, i would assume he did challenge you and beat you right?"

"On the contrary Iris, he did challenge me but failed to win the badge." Norman explained to Iris who seemed surprised.

"Paul was impatient about me so we decided to keep going, i'll beat you someday Dad then i'll become the next champion of Hoenn! You'll see!"

"I look forward to it son! Just make sure you train those pokemon properly."

"I wil-"

"Such kiddie dreams..."

"What was that Iris?" Max growled at the brown skinned girl.

"Nothing Max. If you want to be the Hoenn Champion then make sure you beat every gym in Hoenn and win the tournament, your 15 years old already, by now you should have at least gotten your last badge by now. Or is it that you stopped training your pokemon?"

Max growled at Iris, it's true he did slack off during his time in Hoenn with Paul, he did however felt that he was ready to take on the rest of the gym leaders in the Hoenn region sense he has a fully evolved team.

"What was that?" May asked out-loud, she wanted to look outside but was stopped by her father. "What's wrong May?"

She didn't look at him. "Nothing Dad... I thought I heard a noise outside, i must be hearing things then."

"Haha, you probably are May, don't worry about it, have some fun or eat more food, their's plenty more to go around."

May nodded and looked at the window and saw nothing, she shrugged it off and continued to talk and have fun.

Two hours past by everyone was having a fun time, talking to each other, giving battle tips or shopping locations that give 50% off on all their accessories, and everyone started to leave slowly.

"Well Delia, it looks like i have to leave too, take care. We'll come back here to visit you as much as we can alright?" The oldest of the youngsters, Brock assured Delia, she nodded with a happy smile and waved goodbye at Brock. "Professor Oak said that he'll talk to you tomorrow."

Delia was walking around her house, she took notice of her pokemon, , who was sweeping the floor and cleaning the house, she smiled and petted her trusted helper, she remembered the first time she had received Mimey, it was when she had accidentally mistaken Ash, who was wearing a costume at the time she then after an annoying battle with the Cult Rocket she persuaded Mimey in keeping him as her own.

"Such great memories..." She smiled. She went upstairs, she was about to open the door to her room, she stopped to look at her left, it was Ash's room. She walked towards it and opened the door. She was crying, along with that, she smiled, not at the empty room, but of the memories this room once had.

 _'Mommy! Mom!' Ash's voice rang through her head, she had a shocked expression on her face. She turned around, in hopes of something, but no, just an empty hallway._

 _'Mommy! Mom!' Once again, the voice of her baby ringed, instead of freaking out, she lied on his bed._

* * *

 _"Mummy! Mum!" a little boy cried, he was no older than 4 years old, he had fallen and scraped his leg pretty badly, but with the little might his body can give, he limped his way to his house in hopes of seeing her mother._

 _"Oh my! Ashy did you fall and scrape yourself..?" The worried mother lifted the boy and placed him in the sofa where she had grabbed a small bottle of alcohal and wetted a small rag. "This is gonna hurt a little Ashy so please stay strong!" Upon cleaning his wound little Ash started to hiss in pain, he didn't like it and hearing his son whimper a bit broke her heart, she never wanted to ever hear his son cry no less whimper. "It's okay Ash it isn't that bad."_

 _"But it still hurts mummy..." He sniffed and nuzzled his mom's shoulder with his head. she smiled and kissed his cheek. After a while, she patched Ash's scraped ankle and patted his head. "There, there. Now be more careful when your playing okay?"_

 _"Okay mum! I'm going to play with the towns Nidorino! Bye!" He dashed away without saying anything else._

 _'Just like his father... Always rushing into things..' With that mental thought she sighed and continued to clean the house._

* * *

 _"Mom when can i get my first pokemon!? I want to train and become the best trainer in the world!" A now 7 year old Ash Ketchum, a rather impatient one.. Questioned his mother. He already wanted to be a pokemon trainer and he still wasn't even ten. Ash's mother giggled, making Ash to question why would she when he was asking a serious question. "Ash you need to wait 3 more years! You just turned 7 and you want a pokemon already?"_

 _"Well mom i want to have a head start! I can't be falling behind! Most of my friends already have a pokemon! Only me, Gary and Leaf haven't had our first pokemon! We're the last kids in this town!"_

 _"Now, now Ash. You won't exactly be the last generation to have pokemon! People will eventually move in and start a life here, they will have children and then they will also have their first pokemon!"_

 _"Mom?"_

 _"Yes honey?"_

 _"How can two grown ups have a baby?"_

 _This stopped Delia in her tracks, her Ashy was far to young to even now about the unspeakable, maybe once he turned nine or ten she can explain him about the pidgey's and the beedrill's. Til then, she couldn't even bring up the topic she would be far to embarrassed too and also it could make his Ashy have a change in behavior, and lord Arceus she didn't want that. "Well maybe once you turn nine or ten i can explain how two grown ups can have a baby, you're just too young to now about it now."_

 _Ash was about to question his mother why but shrugged it off. He then went to his room to watch more pokemon battles, if he couldn't have a pokemon now he would then watch pokemon battles, in hopes that he learns a thing or two about strategies. Sadly his brain wipes his short term memory clean, he could remember bits and pieces but never could and never bothered to write them down permanently._

 _"So Ash, what pokemon would you want to have in the future?" Delia had followed his son a few minutes after he went to his room, he looked very excited about the heated battle that he almost didn't hear anything, his mother's voice spooked him a bit but then got once again excited._

 _"A Charmander!"_

 _"Now why a Charmander?"_

 _"Because Charmander's evolve into the strongest pokemon ever! A Charizard! Besides you said that Daddy once had a Charizard and it was the strongest right!?"_

 _She giggled softly and patted his head. "Yes Ashy, Daddy Red had a really powerful Charizard, he was so powerful he was once the Kanto Champion, but he wasn't satisfied with that and he left to become a Pokemon Master. After that he came back in your fifth birthday remember?" Delia said the last words with a sad tone, Ash never noticed it and he nodded happily in response._

 _"So did Daddy become a Pokemon Master Mom?" The boy asked his mother and was more focused on her answer._

 _"Yes Ashy, but he also didn't like it.. After you went to sleep... He told me he wanted to be stronger.."_

 _"Whats stronger than a Pokemon Master...?"_

 _She stood their quite for a bit, she thought about the answer but nothing ever came to mind. "To be honest, i don't know and i don't think that their is a title or someone stronger than a Pokemon Master.. Maybe, if he ever comes back again, why don't you ask him?"_

 _"I will mum! I want to know whats stronger than Master!"_

 _"Okay dear, go to sleep now. You have to do a bit of chores now that your getting older! You need to be responsible when you leave for your pokemon journey!"_

 _The boy groaned but took it to heart, if he did want to become a pokemon trainer he had to be responsible, therefore he would take all these demands with no more complaints. "Okay mom."_

 _She kissed his cheek and tucked him in, he was smiling and closed his eyes. "Ashy."_

 _"Yes Mom?"_

 _"Can you promise me something?"_

 _"Yes! But what is it?"_

 _"Can you promise your mommy that you'll always visit her from time to time on your journey?"_

 _"Of course Mom!" He grinned ever so happily, in return he got a kiss on the cheek again._

 _"Night mom."_

 _"Goodnight dear."_

* * *

 _'Why do kids have to grow up so fast..?'_ Asked Delia who was crying tears of joy, the moments she shared with her little Ashy got to her. She loved his son so much, she loved him more than his father. The bastard was never their for them she always portrayed him as the good guy, true he never did anything wrong to her, infact back in her days, the moments they had were magical. But lemons and limes aren't the same, as time passed and their kid was born, he started to distant himself from her. He never wanted a kid, not until he was someone to look up to, Region Champion? That wasn't enough. His only goal was to become Master, and even then he still looked for more power. He wanted to be undefeated, if he were to ever be defeated, it'd be by his son's pokemon and skill. Delia detested this, no one could be perfection, all pokemon were born different, some strong and fewer that are stronger, and one in a million would a pokemon would be born gifted. She argued with him for months and days. She never got through his thick skull. From time to time, she started to hate him, how dare he just abandon his lover and his only son? And to make it worse he comes back after what? 5 years? Claiming he's Pokemon Master. When she heard this she was far from glad, she thought that her life could go back the way it was, when she loved her husband, her REAL husband, not a man looking for perfection, she was relieved that her lover had accomplished his goals. But what her husband said broke all ties with her altogether.

* * *

 _Ash had fallen asleep and was in his room, he peacefully slept with no nightmares, his day was so satisfying that he evil dreams never entered his mind. Both Delia and her husband were taking a walk outside they went far enough of Pallet that they found themselves in the bodies of water that lead to Cinnabar Island._

 _"I know i haven't been the best of dad's and i'm deeply sorry, but i cannot and will not return home until i have become something greater than the Master title."_

 _"What? Wait you aren't serious right? You just returned to see your son for the second time in your life and all of a sudden your leaving again!?"_

 _"I know it's hard to understand but-"_

 _"There is nothing to understand Red Satoshi Ketchum! Your going to leave again just to find out if there is a rank higher than a Pokemon Master!? Guess what!? Their isn't such a thing, nothing like that ever existed! Why leave now!? No! Why come then!? You are what's ruinning this marriage Red! You leave for years! Do you even know what a lonely woman does in desperation!? She looks for someone else! How would you like it if i slept with another man and had bear his child!?"_

 _"I don't expect you to understand Delia, and if you engage in such an act then it is your life. Our days of romance fade each day."_

 _"Our romance, our love, our commitment faded because your a power hungered freak! You want only to become the best and become something greater than a Pokemon Master! Nothing like that exists! Pokemon are born weak to a type, whether it's grass, water or fire they all have a weakness! Whether they're legendary or not they will always be weak to something! Their are pokemon born everyday! Some are weak, some are strong and some are gifted! But you can't deny that their is always going to be that one pokemon that will beat yours! I let you walk out on Ash's life for far to long! I wouldn't give a rattata's ass if you walked out on me but you aren't walking out on your only son! He needs a father figure in his life! He can't always be a momma's boy! Who's going to teach him to be strong!? Who's going to teach him to be skillful!? Who's going to teach him the road to Champions!? It's definitely not going to be Professor Oak! He may have been Kanto's Champion back then but now he's doing something he loves! Your love shouldn't be about becoming the best! Your child comes first! Not your pokemon nor your title! You didn't make the pokemon you have with you! You made a child with me and your going to take card of him! HE'S YOUR RESPONSIBILITY AS WELL!" Delia was crying, she had finally let all that bad steam out of her body, she loved his husband a lot, but this wasn't the one she fell in love with. "I just want our old life back, back before you became Champion, the times we were together, when you asked my hand in marriage and when our first child was born, i want those days back, but i want to live those days with our son, he needs to know who his father really is inside, and who he really was before his head had been bonked in the head..." Silence filled the world, Red just looked at his wife with little to no expression what-so-ever._

 _"Delia, i'm sorry but i cannot return until I've become perfection, when fire types are attacked with water moves they evaporate, when grass pokemon are strong enough, they will be immune to fire, and when dragons no longer have the disadvantage against ice and fairy pokemon. I will not return until i become stronger than Master, i know that it exist's and i have to find it, once i do i will do everything in my power to become it, i will become perfection and when i do... I will return, and the life you seek will also return. I-"_

 _SMACK!_

 _"You don't seem to understand Red... Should have guessed... You do have a habit of becoming the impossible... I just never thought you would include a preposterous lie to cover up the fact that your not coming back. The life i seek won't be with you, not after today. You just won't give up on your fantasies, Professor Oak should have beaten you that day, he should have knocked some sense into you, he should have prevented you from becoming the Champion of Kanto, the life i want will never come to me. I just wish that my little Ashy won't become like you, I dread the day he becomes a pokemon trainer. Red Satoshi Ketchum. As long as I live, you will never come close to Ash, you will never see him, never talk to him, don't you dare even look at him. You want to even think about him, you come to me first. Til then, have fun in your wild goose chase. You better pack your bags and go."_

 _Having still the red mark on his face, he nodded and walked towards Delia's house, but he made a sudden stop. "Delia Once i become perfection.. I-"_

"MIME !"

* * *

She came down to earth, she bad been thinking about the past and she saw her little psychic and fairy pokemon nudge her, he grew worried sense she was sitting in the bed simply spacing out and hadn't moved sense the past hour. "I'm fine Mimey, i'm so sorry i gave you a scare i was just thinking about the past that's all." accepted her words and went off to sleep, Delia wasn't too sleepy, she went to the kitchen to drink some water before she head off to bed. Then all of a sudden she heard knocking on the door. "Who could that be...? Professor Oak is that you?" She didn't bother to wait for a response, she opened the door nonetheless. "I thought Brock told me you'd be visiting me tomor-"

Her whole world stopped. She couldn't think of words, she stood their, seconds felt like days, she watched as a man in raven black hair smiled at her. He was the figure that she had seen in the tournament, it was the person she most wanted to meet, the person she most wanted to apologize too. She couldn't contain her tears, her happiness.

"Ash!"

* * *

"Now i can make it happen!

My rappin similar to motherf**kers when they strappin'!

Blast and watch them back up,

Notorious Biggie Killer!

Affiliation with death row!

Trainers get their capped; peeled back,

Fool this is my Shellos!

F**k the Misdreavus, I'm raisin hell like felonies!

Mr. Makaveil straight outta jail to sellin' these-"

"PIKAPI!"

"Oh Come on Pi! You know that was good!"

"Pi..."

The Kanto Champion, after feeding his pokemon, decided to take a trip to a certain location, his trusted partner tagged along, probably because he knew where he was going.

"I got another one Pi! You ready to listen?" The champ was coming up with rhymes as they walked.

"Pi... Pika-Pika, chu pi-chu...'

"Hey! I always had this talent! I just needed a bit motivation! Alright here goes!

Stop and Listen,

I'll rock it wicked, no competition on this shit,

You gotta get it, there's nothing hotter than it,

A whack rapper's what Ashton isn't! I'll kick it to ya'

If you got a minute you'll bob ya'head like a walking Pidgey!-"

"Pika!"

"Okay, Okay! I'll stop!"

"Pikapi pi chu!~"

"No Pi! I am not Ash the rapper! That sounds stupid! I just have this awesome talent!"

"Chaaa!~"

"Oh Yeah!? Why not you give it a try?" Ash growled at his partner, mocking his amazing rapping skills!

Pikachu cleared his throat and began to sing.

"Pika pika pi chu pi kachu pika pika chu kachu chu pi kachu!

Chupi chu kachu pi pikachu pi-chu ka chu chyuu ka pi pika!

Pikachyuu, ka chu pi pi Pikapi kachu! Pikachu, kachu ka pi pika chu chupi.

pika picha pi pi pichyuu pi ka pi Pikachu! kachu, pichyaa, ka chu pikachu!

pika chupi cha chyaa pi-chupi, pi-chuka kachu pi chu Pikapi!

Pi cha chapi chuka pi, chupi ka chupi chu kachu pikachu!"

The rodent smiled at his trainer and gave him a 'whatcha gonna do about it?' look.

"Not bad.." They kept walking, Ash still trying to figure out how is most trusted partner rivaled his rapping skills, his bubbly thoughts were disrupted when they reached their destination. "We're here Pi, hide." Both he and his partner hid in a rather big bush and watched as Ash's old friends enter his house. He sighed, he knew this was going to take a while. "Well Pi, it looks like we won't be returning at 10. Take a rest if you need to."

His small partner licked his cheek and proceeded to fall asleep.

Ash looked at his house, it hadn't changed one bit, he chuckled, he started to remember scenes of his life.

"Oh no! What time is it!?" he had overslept, Ash the soon to be pokemon trainer was far behind everyone else. He rushed towards Oak's lab without changing his clothes, when he got their, he had received a pikachu, he had an incredibly hard time trying to get it to listen to him. When one thing led to another, they were attacked by a spearow raid, their intentions was to kill any intruder or anyone who posed a real threat. In the end, Ash sacrificed his very life to protect his pikachu from any more harm, a courageous act led to his pikachu's full trust in Ash, as he was bracing for impact, his partner knocked them all out with a thundershock more powerful than thunder.

Years passed by, Ash had completed all gyms in all regions, had traveled to all region's and even participated in the World League...

 _"I Win Ash."_ Paul's voice ringed in Ash's mind. _"Like I said you're weak, your Pokemon are weak, and your training methods are weak."_ The memories wouldn't stop. They started to flood Ash in like a tsunami. _"Remember this Ash, you're weak. And you will never be able to beat me! See you later weakling."_

 _"We were thinking that you should give up on your dreams to be a Pokemon master, and focus on your future."_

 _"Because you suck as a trainer!"_

 _"Look Ash we know you want to be a Pokemon Master, but not everyone achieves their dream."_

 _"Look Ash it's what's best for you."_

 _"Yeah Ashy boy, don't start causing trouble because you didn't win."_

Ash couldn't take in anymore, his head started to hurt and was on his knee's he fought the urge to cry.

 _"Ash! Honey wait!"_

"STOP!"

He screamed as tears poured down his face, he then shut himself quickly and signaled pikachu, who had woken up to stay quite, Pikachu first concerned why he was crying, nodded and hid under the push again to prevent from anyone to find him, Ash cursed himself. He didn't know why his emotions just exploded, he looked at the house and he could see his friend May, she apparently was the only one who heard it and from the looks of it she had shrugged it off. This calmed down Ash, he sighed and continue to keep watch, his partner pikachu was now sleeping on his lap, mostly to comfort his master who had all of sudden started to tear up. Pikachu fell fast asleep and his master petted his fur.

* * *

 _"Pikachu..." The rodent looked at his exhausted Master, he had just recently left his home, he didn't know what he would do but he followed his master til the very end. So he thought._

 _"Pikachu, my friends, my pokemon, today, we are going to embark on the most difficult of our journey, we will not collect badges, we will not fight trainers, instead, we will train, more harder than you can ever imagine. My pokemon, you have sticked with me ever sense i caught you, and i cannot thank you enough, but starting today, you will hate me."_

 _He paused for a moment, Ash had gotten all of his pokemon while the people of Pallet were to busy trying to find him. His pokemon looked at him with a confused face, hate him? They could never hate him! So they thought._

 _"I know exactly what your thinking, how can I? A trainer of pure kindness and love can ever be hated? I'll tell you one thing, my feelings for you all will never change, i will care for you, i will feed you and i will embrace you, you are all my pokemon and i love you all equally. The training that you will all be enduring is not for everyone, i repeat, this training is not for everyone! If you feel as if this training is far to tough for you, do not hesitate to talk to me, you have my full permission to leave anytime you want, but if you leave i suggest you don't return."_

 _This shocked every single one of his pokemon, even Charizard! This was something that Ash, the Ash they know will never say, but he's saying it!_

 _"Do you guys remember the fight against Harrison? Or the battle against Tyson? Do any of you remember the one-sided match against Tobias? How about me losing the battle against the one year trainer Cameron? And our recent defeat in the World League? All those matches, I lost. It wasn't because my pokemon weren't strong, oh no. It was because i was a weak trainer."_

 _His pokemon started to growl at him, but before one could lash out at him, he continued speaking._

 _"And that's why, i won't just be training you guys, i will also train myself. I no longer want to lose to a beginning trainer that just recently gotten his snivy."_

 _This made a sweat-drop form on pikachu._

 _"I no longer want to be just top 16-4, i no longer want to lose to anyone. This training is something that i saw a few weeks back, a few days before our battle with Paul.. Where i saw it is not what matters, it's the result of this training is what matters. When i first saw it, i was against it with all my heart, it pushed pokemon to near death and i was told that this training is not for everyone, only those who want to become the best will have to endure it, all who think it's far to hard for them then they have the right to leave."_

 _His pokemon nodded and accepted his words, some roared and other's cried their names, assuring that they have their full support with him._

 _Little did they know that not just their endurance, but their trust in their trainer was also being tested._

 _Two months passed and everyone was exhausted, Ash was too sense he was now training his body, his scrawny form that he had was slowly being replaced, he was much more toned and his face and features were becoming more out there. Sometimes Meganium and Snivy, after they were done with their exhausting training they would peak at Ash's own training and watch him exercise.. Shirtless. To them this was a treat they get for having to train to almost exhaustion._

 _All his pokemon were done with their 8 hour training and proceeded to rest for the remainder of the day, Ash's training last for 9 hours so they had to wait an extra hour if they wanted to talk with their master. So far none of his pokemon were thinking of leaving.. So far. After Ash was done, he was greeted by three pokemon. Boldore, Pignite and Oshawatt. They didn't say anything at first, but Ash soon got the picture. "You want out?" The three pokemon sadly nodded, the remaining pokemon that were talking then looked at the three pokemon in shock! Already!? Just two months passed by and three pokemon were already leaving!? This did upset Ash, but he petted their heads and gave a warm smile._

 _"Snivy!" The small female grass pokemon yelled out 'traitors!', she was enraged! "Sni, Sni vy, vy vyyy sni! Snivy! Sni, snivy sni vysni Snivy sni!" Ash's pokemon were the only one's he has in this world and they decide to leave!? His own friends and family don't believe in his dream and he's all alone in this world, of course she'd be enraged, she befriended these so called 'loyal pokemon,' and now they want out because they don't want to be strong!?_

 _"Snivy, that's enough. Do not belittle your friends. If they cannot endure this then they may leave." Ash lowered to Snivy's level as much as he could and gave her a tiny-head-massage with his hand along with a warm smile. Snivy nodded and accepted his words, making no further comment for now, but she will discuss this with Meganium and the rest of his pokemon, they had grown a whole lot closer sense Ash's departure with his family and friends. They were just play mates back then, but ever sense his unfortunate fate they became his family, and his pokemon had to support him, just he will support them._

 _"I will remember you, i will remember what we have accomplished together in the past that forged our bonds today, i will never forget you three." Ash walked to a pile of pokeballs, all had their pokemon's name tag, he grabbed three pokeballs, he started to mess around with the three, all of a sudden a faded blue light formed around them, it expanded and disappeared on the three pokemon, they knew what their Master did._

 _He released them. Boldore, Pignite and Oshawatt started to cry and gave their trainer one last hug. In a matter of seconds they all left the tall rocky mountain entrance they lived on, they bid their goodbye's to both themselves and their trainer. Never to return, but memories will always be part of them._

 _'Best Wishes to you all. I hope a wonderful trainer takes you in.' He thought to himself, he had a warm smile but felt torn inside, he hated that his pokemon, his family, can't endure what he dedicated himself to doing. "Best you guys get some rest, i hate to say this but next 2 weeks the training will become a whole lot harder and it will continue to get harder as time passes. If you feel like you cannot endure this, then please let me know."_

 _His pokemon gave them roars and cries, informing him that they will do their best.._

* * *

'I can't believe that was about 5 years ago..' He thought to himself. Looking back at his old house he started to see people leaving, he watched as his old friend Brock left his house, he waited a bit more just in case someone was still their, after a while and no one came out he started to move towards his own home, he was sweating bullets but composed himself. He walked and he kept walking, when he was outside the door he hesitated to knock it, his electric buddy looked at him with a confident look, this gave him strength, he knocked, and waited.

"Who could that be...? Professor Oak is that you?" He didn't respond.

"I thought Brock told me you'd be visiting me tomor-"

He looked at her with a warm smile, she was in pure shock, she took seconds to process who she was looking at.

"Ash!"

"Mother." His mother crushed him into a death hug with no means of escape, he didn't mind it for about two minutes, it then started to hurt him.

"Mother, i need some air.'

"Y-yes, i-i'm sorry.." She was crying, but not crying because she had lost something, on the contrary, she was crying tears of joy, her son was finally with her after five and almost six long years.

"May I come in?"

She nodded and gestured him to take a seat. "I'll be back soon, i'm gonna get you a cup of tea." she sniffled a bit before entering the kitchen, Ash waited, he could hear the sounds of boiling water, he smiled at that, Pikachu was simply resting in the old couch nothing special, but what surprised him was a cutesy clown pokemon looking at him strangely, mostly because of fear, the clown analyzed him, trying to identify if he knew him or not.

"Don't recognize me ? Do you not recall the trainer that dressed up as a in the past?" was delighted and ran towards the trainer and gave him a big hug, Ash chuckled a bit and smiled at the clown pokemon, seconds later he saw his mother pouring tea into two cups. The room was quiet, so much awkwardness but soon the ice was broken.

"Mother, do you know why i came today?"

She didn't respond to him, she gestured her head in a no fashion. He stood up and turned to his back, he sighed as he looked at the ceiling.

"Well i heard a story about a young aspiring boy, he wanted to become the best, years passed by but his dream was still far away, during those years he befriended not just people but pokemon, he loved his pokemon just as equally as he loved his friends and family, he was a great pokemon trainer and his pokemon loved him with all their hearts and his friends couldn't be any happier with their dreams being achieved, but one day he got an invitation, he was invited to the world league, the tournament where everything was going to change for him, winning would change his life, he thought he would finally be able to fulfill his dream, getting closer to becoming Pokemon Master, if he would've won he would have shared the glory to everyone around the world, but he lost. He lost badly in the World League in the semi-finals. He lost to his greatest and most strongest rival, even stronger than his childhood friend, they were both the same age, and they both had strong pokemon but... He was called weak, pathetic and a loser, that man had traveled the trainer route for about four years, while the defeated boy traveled twice that amount. Eight years... Eight years of experience gone to waste, he returned home weeks later, when he returned he saw all his friends and his mother, but what he never expected was to see his greatest rival, no.. His greatest enemy, his opposite.. In his house, millions of thoughts traveled his mind, he had been knocked down many times by this trainer, yet his friends and even his mother accepted him as their own, while they were plotting a plan to ruin the aspiring boy... 'Who brought them all together!' His so called friends, didn't believe in him, not even his biggest crush. The girl he held feelings to when he started his journey, the one with the red bandanna, didn't believe in his abilities. The aspiring boy left, he took all his pokemon from the professor he once called a 'father figure.' He traveled day and night, he and his pokemon were lost in a mountain. He battled himself mentally, whether or not to train his pokemon to near death.. The decision he made determined what he will be today. He trained his pokemon to near death, and every single one of his pokemon was allowed to leave whenever they want, but if they left, they would never return. Days turned to weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. He had achieved the power level he needed. Each and every day they trained to almost exhaustion, and it continued every day for 8 hours straight, each month that passed only got harder, it never became easier for none of his pokemon, they never said that this training was easy, because his trainer taught them to never lie.. He traveled the world one last time, he met strong trainers, almost as strong as him, they formed a group and later on that turned into a private company. They went to Kanto, they did many trials, in the end. By leaving his friends and family, he got even closer to his dream, he would have never done it without the pokemon the decided to stay with him, many left, very few stayed and few new pokemon joined the fray.. The man was content but not satisfied, he still has a long way to go if he ever wants to reach his goal. His friends forgotten him, he couldn't count the many times he's passed them throughout his journey, they forgotten him and they decided to befriend the man that the boy once called him his nemesis. They accepted him as a friend, as a part of their trust. And from the looks of it, they never regretted the choice they made those years ago. The man was no longer a boy, he despised his friends with a burning passion, his feelings for his friends just made him want to prove them wrong. He was close to achieving his dream. But even though all friends and everyone he trusted had forgotten him, one didn't. That person wasn't a friend, it wasn't an role model, no.. It was his mother. His mother, through those years he left, she constantly asked people around the world if they knew about his baby boy, she phoned the police of Kanto, weeks after her call they called her saying that no one knew about him, she had no luck, she phoned the police in Johto, same results, no luck, she did the same thing to Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, it all ended with the same results.. But she never gave up, even til this day she searched and searched, she never gave up! She hopped that one day someone would recognize his little boy and bring him back to her.. She had nightmares everyday ever sense he left, she feared the worst for her child, her little boy all alone in this world. Her nightmares then faded when she entered the stadium of the Indigo Plateau. Where from a distance, she saw her baby boy, no longer her baby, but as a man, but not just any man.. But as the Kanto's Champion, and the strongest Champion to ever exist in pokemon date. The man had finally proven his old friends wrong, he had left whatever feeling he had for them and focused on his new friends and his new partners that swore to him and him alone that they would never part from him, as they would say it, 'til death do us part.' But the only person he couldn't leave behind was his mother, she was the only one who ever cared about his whereabouts, she constantly checked in if someone knew about him, she searched far and wide for him, he could never part from her, but he didn't know how to confront her without confronting the rest. Then an opportunity shined in the darkness, without hesitating he took it without even thinking twice. As he walked towards his old home, he confronted his mother, after a long story that the man had told her mother, he had forgiven her for the wrong she did that day, the man was happy that his mother was once again in his life, and he no longer fear she would die unhappy trying her best to find her lost son.."

He paused for a bit and took a look at her mother. She was crying, she knew very well who the aspiring trainer was and she couldn't contain her tears.

"Mother, i took this man's story as my footsteps, and even though i am behind by a few steps, i am willing to catch up to this man. He and I have a lot in common.. Mother... Delia, I forgive you and I will make it up to you my mother, you only wanted what was best for me... And I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you in these past five to six years, it was never my intention to harm you so badly. I'm sorry... Mom..."

Her mother took one swoop and hugged her son, they stayed locked in that hug for more than 10 minutes.

* * *

It had been 5 minutes sense Ash had forgiven and asked for forgiveness from her mother, they were catching up, normally that's not what mother and son do when one leaves for a long time but Delia needed to know what happened to his son while he was in the world.

"I wanted to ask you... How did you know I've been trying to find you..?"

"Mom, i'm the Kanto Champion, besides with the help of my company and the connections i have with the president i know what comes in and out of Kanto, i know who makes calls to who, and i know when someone is trying to look for me. But before i had a little buddy that told me everything, they called him the 'rat.' Mostly because he would steal and poked his nose where no one wanted him too, i figured out he is a great info-broker. I'm sort of confused how they never got caught.. Anyways long story short, he has friends in different regions that tell me what's going on, basically i had info on everything that was going on in the world, i even let myself 'accidentally' meet up with my old buddies.." Ash spit when he said the last two words, his mother was in pure shock, not only did he kept tabs on her, but on the entire world? She decided to shrugged it off knowing that his baby boy would never do it for evil. Which raised another question.

"So what's this private company? And how did it came to be?"

"Ehhh..." He looked at her nervously, he looked at his pikachu and the rodent signaled him an 'X,' Ash got the message and sighed deeply.

"Sorry Mom, maybe i'll tell you another time. Right now, the way the private company was formed is kinda illegal, in terms of money. But i can tell you that our company is affiliated with the pokemon president, our names and backstory are completely whipped out and our information is hidden unless we proclaim otherwise. To be honest i'm not one-hundred percent sure on how it works and function's. But my friends that manage the company tell me not to worry, the only thing i have to worry about is my lab and my experiments, A-" Ash winced a bit, he told her a bit to much.

"Ashy your a scientist? You didn't tell me you were a scientist in your story..." She paused for a bit. "Are those experiments illegal?" Her toned darken, ready to lash at Ash for doing something he's not supposed to.

"No, actually it's far from illegal. I can't tell you much about it because of reasons that i made, but i can tell you that the research i'm doing is natural to pokemon, though i'm not even close to cracking the true potential of what my experiment can do... I'm getting close.." He started to think but was brought back to reality by his mother.

"What kind of scientific thing are you doing?"

Ash looked at the blank television, her mother saw this and started to grab the remote, only to be stopped by her son, jesturing her to not turn it on. He didn't look at her, he kept on looking at the blank television screen, he could see his and pikachu's reflection. "It's about evolution."

"Evolution? I'm sorry Ash, and i'm no expert in any kind of research, or i keep tabs on them sense i frankly don't understand it, but i did hear that Professor Elm said that he no longer needs to study evolution because it just releases some kind of natural energy that can be used for something, what more does the topic of evolution need? Lots of Scientist studied it to see if they could uncover more but just lead to a dead end."

"It's not that kind of evolution mom... It's a bit different.." He paused, he decided to no longer talk about this. "I'm sorry mom but the things i do in my lab or confidential to only my friends sense they are somewhat involved with it... Please understand."

She nodded, she looked at her son, she then started to recall the battle he had with Paul. "What about the boy Paul?"

"What about him?" He looked at her with a confused face, he didn't really want to talk about Paul.

"Well what are you going to do with him? He did attack you and your pokemon.. So what are you going to do?"

He paused to think.. "Not sure, remove his license, if he wishes to fight for it then he can gladly challenge Mike to a battle, if he can knock out one of his pokemon i'll think about it.."

"You trust them don't you?" She smiled at her boy.

"With my life, i made the mistake of trusting my life to 'them,' but no more, I chose eight fantastic friends, and they wouldn't do anything without letting the rest know. I love them as a family. It saddens me that i don't see them that often but i do it because i need to get stronger."

"You sound just like your father.." Her expression sadden, Ash was adopting his father's thirst for power, but he's still a growing boy, he-

"Was this type of talk what severed your marriage with Dad..?"

She took more than 10 seconds to understand what he meant, but she was caught off-guard. "How did you..?"

"I sneaked out of my room and followed you two all those years ago, i heard everything, from getting stronger to become master to leaving and ordering him to never return. Don't worry mom... I'm not going to walk on the dirt road my father chose to walk on, i want to get stronger yes, but i'm not going to go crazy for power, what Dad did that day was wrong, i never let that conversation affect me in anyway, i didn't let it because i didn't understand it in the past."

She looked at her boy in pure astonishment, she thought if she ever told him this he would flip out at her she never thought he would take it with little to no emotion. She however sighed and smiled. "Thank you."

Silence filled the room again, then an idea popped into her head. "So what's the name of the girl? She is going to be having my future grandson!" She giggled softly, this caused Ash to have a shade of red.

"Mom don't confuse her for my girlfriend, she's just a friend to me. She's pure evil and she want's me for herself and i fear for my health, she also gets on my nerves..." He sighed, he closed his eyes and smiled. "But that's what makes Sonia, well... Sonia, i like how she acts as herself even when the going gets tough, she's an amazing Elite 4 member too... She treats her pokemon just like i do... I guess that's what i truely like about her.. Other than that she annoys me to no end and constantly wants me to sleep with her."

Ash's mother started to laugh. "I think you should let her sleep in your room for once, she might get caught off guard! She's probably very shy about it and will probably chicken out!" She couldn't contain her tears as she started to laugh harder.

"Mom what makes you say that?"

"Oh please Ash, i'm forty-five years old, i've met boys and girls like her in the past, so confident about who they are and talking so highly of themselves, but words are just words, the actions one takes defines who the person really is. I bet you if you surprise her she won't touch you because she thinks she dominates you in a way, but show her your not afraid and she'll be taken back!"

He looked at her with a goofy face, sure it made sense and yes, he would do anything to make Sonia look like a fool but he didn't think he could go that far, he started to think how cute and funny Sonia would look if she acted shy, a mental image popped into his mind and made him blush, a shy sexy red-head was something that made his blood boil. He still wasn't sure if he'd go for it. He then cleared his throat and looked at the time.

"It's 11:23... I should get going, i promised then i'd be returning at 10..."

"It's alright honey, just visit me when you can! I'd love to be have a celebration with you, you can invite your friends in the League and i'll invite your ol-"

"No." His voice was clear and loud. Taken back from his sudden burst she composed herself.

"May i ask why?"

He sighed as he was about to prepare a speech, before he did he grabbed a small pen, the pen was not normal, as it shined a red light, Delia knew what it was for, he was planning on recording the following words.

"Sorry if i scared you mother, but i don't want to see them, i'm not running away from them, they know where i am and they can 'try' to get a hold of me if they even can but i'm not planning to confront them ever. They didn't even recognize an old friend passing by, they never bothered to find me, they never bothered to call me, they never even call the police to check if I was mentioned, they traveled with the person i hated the most. And they spat at my dreams, they wanted me to give up, when does a friend tell another friend to give up? I would understand if the conversation was only about jobs that involved pokemon, just like Professor Oak said, but no, everyone wanted me to give up my dreams and even sided with someone that made me look like a complete asshole to everyone else. They had no trust in me what-so-ever. Why would I? Want to see them after all they did to me? I traveled with me to find their dreams and they did, they stuck with as long as they could, i never said that they had to stay with me, i even think i mentioned that they could leave whenever they wanted to find out what they wanted to do, but no they decided to stick with me. I thought that after 8 years, they were my family, but no. They took someone else's health, they held me back from slugging someone that made fun of what and who i loved the most. Think me as selfish if you'd like mom but i'm not doing this because of my image, or my dignity.. Far from it. I'm doing this for justice, i will continue to ignore them as much as i need to. They won't be friends with the Champion of Kanto, not after they all realize what they did was wrong, they probably regret what they did and i don't blame them, but i simply don't plan to ever join their circle of friendship, that part of my life is over. I moved on and i have better friends, friends that will always be by my side, friends that will always protect me even when they're life's are also in danger. They have my back and i got theirs. If the world is in trouble, we face it together, and if one leaves we will remember what we did together, we will remember the things he or she did that forged our bonds today, we will never forget one another. That's what i love about my friends now. The one's i thought were once my friends shut the doors on me the moment they doubted me. As long as i still live, i don't plan to ever forgive them, not even once i grow old. They may ask for forgiveness but that's all they can do, i won't be accepting or denying what they say.."

Ash paused for a bit trying to recollect his air, he sighed.. "Who would have thought, that after eight years, after eight long years, would someone really severe all ties you had with your past life? Most people say no, very few say yes, and even fewer say they had lived through it..." He clicked a small button on the pen, the pen stopped shining a red light. "If they ever try to contact me, give them this. They will need it, they need to know i'm not friend anymore... I have to go mom... I'll see you when i can.." With that, he gave her one last hug and a pen before leaving, he called out his Charizard and ordered him to fly to the pokemon league, which it nodded in agreement. The rodent was yawning and laying on his master's hands, they departed a few seconds after.

'You surely have changed my little Ashy..' She gave a warm smile, she signaled her Mimey to go to sleep, sense they had a long day ahead of them.

* * *

"Where were you? It's almost 12:40. We were waiting for you." Mike, the first Elite asked his champion.

"What did i tell you guys about waiting for me? Besides it took longer than expected because a certain group was in my old home."

The rest of the Elites heard this and looked at their champion.

"You went to visit her?"

"Yep."

"How'd it go?"

"With the help of our agents, she should be living here within two months."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No... I kinda forgot.. Anyway i'm heading to sleep, tomorrow we have to have a conference with the rest of the regional Elite 4 and Champions." The young champion yawned, he saw his pikachu sleeping in his comfy home, normally they sleep together but his trusting partner was giving him a message, unfortunately for Ash, he did get what his pokemon meant.

"Want me to join you?" a seductive tone escaped from a sexy red-haired woman, Mike and Josh were prepared to drag a certain Elite from this particular scene.

"Oh Sonia when will you give it up..?"

"Shut it Lisa! You're far to old to understand love! Hey let go of me!" This enraged a certain older lady and made a young girl try to break free from two men.

"Sonia jus-"

"You know what..? Yeah Sonia, you can join me."

Everyone stopped dead track, Lisa was caught of guard, Sonia was speechless and the two other males just made a stupid face that could make anyone laugh. "What? Are you backing out Sonia?" Ash gave a small smirk, if pokemon didn't exist, the only thing he loved more than his mother was results, he loved seeing results, he was waiting for her reply.

"N-n-no! I-I'm not b-backing out!" She started to breath slowly, she was trying to compose herself.

"Mike or Josh, do any of you have an extra 'balloon,' that i could use, just in case she decides to be a little more active?" Sonia lost all her composure, she started to blush deeply and tremble very weakly, Josh, reached for his breast pocket and threw a 'balloon' at Ash, this made Sonia tremble a bit more.

"It's always good to have a 'balloon' ready for anything, i keep one everyday just in case i end up going to the bar and meet a nice girl, i haven't drink'ed in a year but i still keep at least one in my pockets just in case i have a lot of free time." Both males let go of the girls arms. She was blushing deeply but tried to compose herself again.

"Well i'm hitting the hay, night guys, you coming Sonia?" He wanted to laugh so hard, his mother was right! She was all talk but no game! She was blushing deeply and walked towards Ash's room rather slowly. This was way out of character for Sonia, everyone noticed this and gave Ash a 'what the hell?' face, he simply gestured his hands in a 'E' fashion, giving them an idea of what he was doing. They nodded and proceeded to go to their own rooms. He saw Sonia sitting in his bed but had not undressed, instead she looked rather timid, shy about this. 'This result must come from her confidence being tested... Haha, mom was right. She is timid inside, but i shouldn't play with her too much, she might catch on..' With that, he did what he normally did in bed, he sat down, removed his shirt and rested on the bed. Sonia watched his toned and rock-hard body collide with the soft king size bed and pillow. Sonia was freaking out inside, she didn't know what to do, but isn't what she wanted? She composed herself and took in a gulp, she reached her hand to caressed his lovely hair, only to chicken out and lie next him, facing his opposite direction. Ash was laughing his ass of mentally, he thanked his mother, to him, he had finally one-up'ed Sonia...

 _'To bad this is probably the last time i'll be doing this.'_ With that, he started to doze off into sleep.

* * *

 **Next time on Kanto's Champion,**

 **_Conference with Supreme Trainer's_**

* * *

 **Haha i'm finally done! Very sorry if my grammar sucks, i don't really have time to search up words or use a correction program sense my damn Microsoft office isn't working. I was actually going to write a lot more, but i ended up scrapping that idea out and saved it for next chapter. I'm sorry if i'm not what people expected and yes, next chapter's will be a whole lot shorter so please don't expect too much of me, i'm still fairly new to this so please bear with me. I was actually going to post this hours before but i got caught up with Mexico advancing to the final's in the small tournament, it took me, 125 minutes to get back to this story, i'm disappointed that Mexico only won because of penalties but they advanced, i just hope they win the finals with real legit skill, instead of dumb luck. Anyways thank you for reading, i'll probably take a two-day break and then i'll continue to write the next story, i mostly know what i'm going to write about sense i was originally going to write it in this chapter (thank you Vsizzel for helping me when i got stuck in the beginning of the story.) but nonetheless thank you for reading. (it's kinda weird how i don't have any followers yet but i'm 'assuming' that all of Vsizzel's reader's are going to be directed here.)**

 **Before i leave, i will be accepting 4 OC's, mostly due to the fact that the 'private company' is being managed by four super brains, and i can't or don't really have the time to make character's and back stories sense i'm also going to focus on other things that involves real life.**

 **I do have to say that their are rules to this.**

 **1\. Stronger than Mike, they cannot be.**

 **Judging by pure power level, Mike can be his own champion if he wants to. These other four members that Ash met cannot be stronger than Mike, they can have their own pokemon teams, i won't deny you that, but i don't think that they will be mentioning their pokemon any time soon.**

 **2\. They have to be smart.**

 **An idiot cannot run a medical school, they have to be beyond smart, like the character mentioned named 'rat,' they have to have an IQ that is really really high, but not to high, remember, only four people are managing the money, funds, donations and experiments that Ash and his Elites are doing/selling. (Keep in mind that if someone wants to take the role of 'Rat' please tell me sense i don't really have a backstory for him/her, i just included him/her because i needed someone/something to fit the description.)**

 **3\. Check your grammar and have fun while submitting it.**

 **Don't rush in submitting your OC, i have time to read and analyze everything, if i don't understand your writing, i'm sorry to say this but i won't even gonna consider you. Make sure if you submit an OC, please make your grammar and punctuation as readable as possible.**

 **I don't plan to mention these OC's in the next chapter, but i will need at least three OC's when i release the next chapter. Because the next, next chapter will be mostly about the OC's that you guys submitted.**

 **Also don't hate on Delia or Me for 'hating' on Red, it was the only thing i can come up with sense Ash never had a father figure in his life.**

 **Til then guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone, to begin with, i'm sorry for not speaking about the whole 'Ash is a rapper thing.' Along with making such a filler to the revival of a fiction. The filler has it's purpose, mostly to see if anyone is reading it. So far, I see some (eight-to-ten) people anxious about it. For the whole OC help idea, I 'might' not need it, no one knows what the future holds but still. One more thing, I might not make long chapter's mostly because I also have things to do and I don't have loads of time to make this fic happen, I want to finish it but the more I make ideas for it, the longer this fic will be, I originally made it to end in less than 12 chapters, but I kept thinking of amazing ideas, most of these will just get scrapped because I don't want to make Kanto's Champion long. I plan to make other fictions that rival about 28+ chapters and maybe even more, I digress, without further adieu. Please review Kanto's Champion after reading it. Reviews are much needed and tell your friends about it. I honestly don't get why people just favorite and follow, it kinda ticks me off, if you're going to favorite and follow this story, why not review? It's not like following my story is going to encourage me into making more chapters. I'm doing this because i want to see an end to this story, and in my vision i have it planned to be a spectacular ending that will leave a smile in all your faces and possibly shed a tear due to happiness in one's heart, knowing that this story had come to an end. But that won't happen if I people don't support or atleast tell me what they feel about the revival of a promising fanfiction (The whole grammar thing, yeah i tend to fix the mistakes but not now and please don't bombard me with the grammar, i know i'm doing this in a rush but still, refrain from entering the topic of my grammar, I do plan to fix mistakes later on after chapter 8). Anyways, Pokemon doesn't belong to me.**

 **ALSO PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER ONCE YOUR DONE READING.**

* * *

I was the first to be awake, everyone was sleeping in their rooms, except for Sonia who was sleeping in my bed. 'I've actually never thought that Sonia looked so beautiful when she was sleeping.' I shrugged it off, it was 4am. Back before me and my friends had taken Indigo Plateau it was just a huge building, five different arena's, five different rooms, but with these two years that my company, ZeXal InCorporates. I was able to expand it, make more land, i made a one-and-a-half kilometer's park just outside the back of the Indigo Plateau buidling, the park was made solely for my pokemon. My friends, only except for Lisa, sadly are prohibited from entering, Lisa is in charge of giving food for them when i'm not around, she is not to make contact with them after they have eaten, after an hour after they eat their breakfast/dinner they will resume to their daily blood-sweat training.

"Wake up my friends." With that my sleeping pokemon yawned, the smaller one's made cuter yawns. My pokemon smiled at me, i proceeded to make my pokemon some food. Back before i had left to become the best in my eyes, i had about a little more than fourty pokemon, never had fifty, I could have gone for that but never did. But now, excluding Primeape, I own only thirteen pokemon. 'It's sad... That my other pokemon didn't want to become the best with me...'

Half an hour passed by, me and my pokemon seemed ready, without words, the followed me, I started to jog. Every two minutes that passed by the pace increased, it increased to a point where I was running with all my might, with my pokemon following me, doing the same. In no less than three hours we completed a ten mile run. I ordered my pokemon to work on their endurance, Meganium, Snivy and Sceptile were constantly being hit with powerful Flamethrower's, Flare Blitz and X-Scissor's, only for my retaliate with powerful grass type attacks to my fire and bug pokemon. Normally grass attacks never deal powerful damage, but my grass pokemon were different, each Giga Drain that Meganium dealt to Charizard, or each Leaf Blade that my other two starters dealt to the Infernape or Beedrill, each of their attacks were hard enough to knock them back 4 feet away. In the beginning of this, Snivy, Sceptile and Meganium couldn't handle Infernape's and Charizard's attacks, now, after 5 years, a flamethrower coming from them was nothing, sure it 'did hurt,' but not as much as it did those years ago. Fire attacks were simply nothing more than neutral attacks. Same thing with my fire pokemon, sadly with my pokemon being gone, no water-type pokemon decided to stay with me long enough to make my fire pokemon mostly immune to water attacks, i had to find a solution, in my time before champion, I had found a waterfall to train on, as much as it hurt them they did it for me, they were washed by the current of the strong waterfall, in the early months, only Charizard and Infernape were the only one's who went through with this, the rest of my fire pokemon bailed, along with my remaining grass pokemon that couldn't handle the heat, my water pokemon couldn't handle the constant powerful strikes of grass and electric attacks, they all bailed one-by-one, my almost fifty pokemon that i had in the early months were reduced to a mere six, i had caught a few more pokemon after that, leading to a total of nine pokemon once I finally became a champion, the remaining time i had caught few more, resulting in twelve, then fifteen pokemon now in my absolute possesion.

"Keep up with your training, I have other business to attend, is that clear?" My pokemon kept doing their work, they simply nodded. I walked farther away from the park, I kept walking straight and I ended up next to a barb-wired fence with a next-gen security lock, upon inputing a complicated password the doors sprung open. I locked the doors and proceeded to walk towards, I was once again confronted by a door, but not just a door, it was a rather large metalic buidling with a sturdy metal door with the same next-gen lock. Inputing the password I started getting a bad feeling, I shook it off knowing i meant good intentions. 'They're not mine to keep, nor I ever intend to keep them at will, but no one other than my friends can know about them, atleast not yet.. They're the last of their kind..' Upon entering I was tackled by two enthutiastic foxes, each had different color scheme's.

"Fennekin!" Both cute faced foxes licked my face to no end.

"H-hey girls cut it out hahah! Where is your Mee-ma?" The two foxes yipped and proceeded to run. I took the hint, indicating they were going to show me. I sighed. 'One more year and they won't be seeing me again...'

* * *

"Hey Lisa have you seen Ash..? A cute yawn was created by the voice of an angel, atleast to most people that is.

"He probably went to feed his pokemon and remind them of their training, he's probably training with them or spending time with the other pokemon.. Would you be a dear and wake up Mike and Josh?"

"Yes... 'Grandma,' hehe.." This remark made a red tick appear on Lisa's face, Lisa sighed. "Just go and wake up the other two you shaky rag doll."

"H-Hey! I am not a shaky rag doll..! Ashy just got me by surprise that's all! W-whatever! I'm going to wake up the other two!" If Sonia was compared to a tomato, i'd think they'd be an even match, she stormed out of the kitchen, the old timer couldn't help but laugh. 'Score one for little old Lisa! Looks like Ash wasn't the only one to one-up Sonia this year!' She laughed a bit louder and proceeded to make breakfast for the rest of the Elites and, if their Champion didn't eat their, then she'd make some food for him as well.

'Young youth, still, it be nice if Ash could show some interest in little Sonia then i won't have to see this boy with unmatched potential turn into a hermit...' Lisa sighed softly, she continued to scramble eggs as much as she needed to, Mike and Josh eat a lot and Sonia eats a decent amount, but their Champion eats more than Mike and Josh, she sometimes wonder if his stomach has a fast metabolism. She started hearing screaming and laughs from a hallway, she giggled softly as she knew that both men were teasing the blunette Sonia about yesterday. This was probably the first time that Sonia was ever flustered about something, the reaction from a day ago wasn't Sonia's at all, and they'd agreed that they'd make the most of this.

"Jeez guys! So what!? You try being a girl and have to deal with a hot guy asking you to sleep with him!"

"I don't think that i will ever do such thing.. Did you two do it?" Mike started to laugh as Josh started to snicker.

"N-No! No we didn't.. But soon we will! If he asks for me to sleep again in his bed than i'm gonna take this to my advantage! I may have been sucker-punched but i'm not gonna let that happen anymore! For Mew's sake i'm the hottest Elite 4 member in history!"

"Hahaha! Sure, with your fiery attitude i bet no guy could be able to handle you! Instead of having blue, calm hair why not dye it red so it can match your personality!"

"Why you-"

"I'd rather she keeps it blue, red hair just doesn't fit her at all." The voice caught everyone off guard. "True red hair does fit her personality, but not her looks." Ash sat down next to Josh who he then fistbumbed, he then waved at Mike who did the same and smiled softly at Sonia. Sonia was hiding a loud squeal from that smiled he gave her. Lisa smiled softly. "Do you want to eat with us?"

"Yeah, i'm starving! Running about ten to eleven miles takes away a lot of energy from you! It takes a toll if you haven't eaten anything at all."

"You surely do crazy training.."

"Not as crazy as your's Josh, you literary spar with your normal type pokemon. Sure I have sparred with Infernape and Primeape once or twice a month but that's it. You do it constantly. I'm not against it, in fact I might take it up soon but I certainly don't have the build and strength in my body to deal with a Close Combat attack-"

"Yeah whatever Ashy, I've seen you shirtless before! You do have the body...and built.~"

"(1)W-what you saw that day was an accident, I didn't even know you were in my room. And just because i'm toned, doesn't mean i can take even a Mach Punch from my pokemon. And besides, my room was really dark! I don't doubt that you could be making this up...! I could train that way though, could benefit my pokemon..." He started thinking to himself after his last statement.

"Be careful Josh, you might have competition after all! Hahaha!" Everyone laughed at Mike's remark, Josh was the most built of the men-trio, and certainly wasn't slacking off at all!

"Oh, maybe i'll take you up a notch if you ever plan on doing my training methods."

"Hehe, don't expect it soon." He started waving his hands in a 'it's cool' motion. "Even if I did start sooner than i plan, i'd make it hard for my pokemon, and harder for me."

"Alright boys and Sonia no more talking about training either pokemon or oneself. We have to focus on our conference with the rest of the Elites and Champions, you do know that you have to start everything with either a quote or a salute right Ash?"

He chuckled slightly as he started to put salt on his scrambled eggs. "Don't worry too much Lisa, I've got it under control."

"Yeah, if you keep on worrying, you'll grow whiter hair!"

She sighed softly and heard small laughs on the kitchen table, she set the food down and smiled. "Well kids, in about 3 hours, we'll have to go to the Hall of Fame."

"Jeez why do we even have a hall of fame..? It's not like anyone will even reach Josh. We could have made a game room their!" The bluenette chippered happily.

"Your half right Sonia. But you never know, someone might get lucky."

"Whatever Josh, so far you haven't even fought!"

"I have! Once."

"You let that punk beat you!"

"Pfft. Like you didn't do the same."

"Stop fighting you two and eat already!" The oldest of the group ad quite enough of this non-sense, they eventually did eat.

"Josh is right Sonia.." The group looked at their champion in curiosity.

"Remember what happened in the World League?" They looked at each other, then at their champion and nodded, Ash closed his eyes. "Never forget what happened in the World League. We are stronger than ever before. But that does not make us invincible, 'he,' will come soon, and 'he,' will try to take my throne. And when 'he' decides to show his face, we'll give him hell. But enough of this, let's eat, I'm hungry!"

Everyone looked at each other and started laughing, I looked down at my food and proceeded to eat, every one was enjoying their food, Lisa was a great cook, and none of us could deny her that. I could never forget how i met these four. It still shocks me til this day how i met them, their stories are rough but one in particular had the roughest past, from a someone to a nobody to then an Elite Four member... He also started to reflect upon his accomplishments, no, more like his losing record, he emerged from a nobody as a champion of his home land. He smiled softly as he took another bite of his scrambled eggs, he also started thinking about the other pokemon, not his pokemon, they were completely fine as long as they are with him til the end. No, he was thinking about the 'other' pokemon, they aren't his and they're nobodies but he can't just keep them forever, and he can't just release them! He was conflicted, he cares a whole lot about pokemon.. (2)But the pokemon that the Plateau is keeping secret, and the fact that he visits them in secret in order not to draw too much attention to the league, it's making his life hard, he cares alot about pokemon but he doesn't want to own pokemon that are one of a kind and also free and wild. He hadn't realized that he stopped eating and didn't take a bite from his food, his member's were already finished with thier food and started staring at their Champion rather oddly.

"Ash my boy stop spacing out and eat your food!"

"Yeah, sorry about that Lisa, just thinking is all."

"What can our champion be thinking about if he isn't eating his food."

"It's about the pokemon.." I stared at my food quietly and took another bite.

"What about your pokemon?" He expected Lisa to talk. And he was right but she was interupted by a blunette in the group.

"No not mine Sonia.. The one's we're keeping.. The one's we supposedly saved. I feel terrible for having to take away their homes, what their ancestor's worked hard for to protecting and just to... Ship them here? I felt like a poacher and i probably am.."

"Ash please stop, this is on all of us not just you. That region was at the brink of death! Wildlife, terrain, crops, resourcesses and water for pokemon were all gone! You witnessed it bare-hand how 'that' group of pokemon almost killed 'that' pokemon and it's baby egg! If it wasn't for you... You know... That poor pokemon could have been killed by it's own kind and not even it's kit would have lived! You did what you felt was right and we protected at least about eighty plus pokemon!"

I stayed quiet, Sonia had a good point, and if i had asked any of my other Elite's they would have probably said the same thing. It was true, we did save about eighty pokemon from that dread region, little to no water, dry grass and fight for space. These pokemon were fighting to survive, and only the strong one's were coming out on top. Battle after battle, i witness pokemon die by their own race. We did the only thing we could do, and that's what lead us to own pokemon undocumented. 'Soon... Soon they can be out in the wild..'

"Ash?" No response. "Ash..?" Still no response. "Ash-boy!" His bubble was broken and he then was staring at the old lady that was trying hard to get his attention. "Go shower, you only have about 2 hours before everyone else shows up."

He sighed softly. He looked at the old woman once again and proceeded to go to his room. "Yes ma'am."

Xxx

He was in his room, he looked around his drawers and placed his desired clothes in his bed. He got his deorderant and towel, he walked towards the bathroom. As he opened the door, he looked himself in the mirror and sighed. 'What am i going to do..?' He asked himself, he sighed once again as he started to remove his clothes. His ripped body stood out in the mirror, his well toned body, he looked down at his firm and strong legs. He would have described 'other' things about his body but shrugged it off. When did he ever cared about his mental image? Besides even if he cared about his looks, he still wouldn't describe them, he'd doubt the reader would enjoy reading something they don't have. At least that's what Ash thinks. He shrugged once again and proceeded to take a shower. The water poured down his body as he started to clean the sweat and stank that he had while working out with his pokemon for nearly four to five hours. The cold water felt nice. It's been a while since he had taken a cold shower. While he cleaned himself he was deep in thought. He started to think of the poor pokemon that were being hidden by the facility.

'Poor souls... They lost everything.. They're land, they're home... No! Stop it Ash! You did what you thought was right! And your friends support you in this! Yes, they had it rough, rougher than any pokemon you have ever met! They had to survive by any means necessary! You did what you felt was the right thing to do and your Elite's, your friends know what you did was for the best!' He shook his head softly and smiled to himself, only to then harden his glare and trying to find what was wrong with what he had just said.

'Friends..' he thought to himself. He then started having mental images of his past life, the life that he had before leaving, before he became the Champion of Kanto. He remembered the time he protected many legendary pokemon, as well as fought many of them as well. He saved his mother from an Entei, fought against the bird-trio with the help of Lugia, protected Alto-Mare with the help of Latias.. And many other adventures rushed through his head, he started to remember his friends. Professor Oak, Gary, Misty, Brock, Tracey, Max, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, and his first crush... May.. He shook his head violently. 'Stop. Ash that life is over, you no longer have ties with these people. Our bonds severed the moment they doubted your strength... Your dreams.. You have no right to think of them at critical times like these! Those bastards replaced you with a fuckboy! They wanted to make you give up your dreams! And most importantly, they forgot your face when you saw them traveling! If that isn't enough proof then I don't know what is but they deserve the cold shoulder!' He mentally fought himself once again, he always did this when he was deep in thought. 'Great, now i have to worry about my past friends... No..' He shook his head. 'They severed your bonds with them.. All you have to worry about is the poor pokemon..' He stayed quiet. He was pretty much done cleaning his entire body. But he let the cold water pour down through his entire body. 'How long have i been here..?' He decided to get out and dry himself. He wrapped around his lower-section and proceeded to enter his room. Only to blush deeply.

"Sonia! What the hell are you doing in my room!?" He almost screamed louder than an Exploud using Hyper Beam.

Sonia was rather astonished by his well toned body along with having a really red face as an added bonus, sure she had seen 'bits and pieces' of his manliness but never this close, and not in broad daylight! Now she doesn't really have to lie when she says she's seen 'Ash naked. "My Ashy!~ You surely did improve a whole lot in your body!~" Her flirtatious tone made Ash become a tomato

"Sonia.. If you don't leave my room this instant... I wil-"

"Before you finish that sentence of yours, 'Rat' wants to talk to you. He said that he wanted to talk to you in the ZeXal's main hall that leads to his office. He says it's rather urgent." Her rather cheerful tone and personality quickly turned serious, Ash saw this and knew that.. She was serious. Duh.

He sighed. "Couldn't he just wait? I mean we're having a confrence with regional champions in... Less than an hour and fifteen minutes."

"He says it won't take long but also told me for you to prepare a psychic type in the hall of fame just in case the conversation becomes longer than expected."

He looked at his bed and sighed. "Alright just get out of my room, i'm gonna change."

"Mind if i stay and watc-"

"Leave Now!" He pushed her rather slowly out of his room, mostly to prevent any physcial damage, after she was outside his room, he slammed the door on her rather hard. 'The nerve of that girl!'

Xxx

"I'm glad you came Ash, and hello to you too pikachu." A rather tall handsome man with glasses stood up from the sofa that he was sitting on.

"Don't be so formal 'Rat.' It's not like i have a choice when you call me over. So what's this urgent thing I have to discuss with you?" Ash just cut to the chase, his little yellow rodent simply apologized with a hand gesture.

"Our other agents aren't one-hundred percent correct on this but it seems that an unknown power is getting closer to Indigo Plateau. It's not anything human like, or researchers down the lowest level say this power is rather natural, we do confirm that the power is from pokemon. We detected the scans and the parameters, two results showed up. One side shows nothing but calamity and peace. The other shows violence and pure evil, my researchers say that this scale of energy is mostly going to result in death and destruction, in an unimaginable scale."

Ash was taking this news rather serious. "What else have you concluded?"

"Well, 'you' are the boss and founder of ZeXal InCorporates. 'You' should know that question."

"Cut the crap, you 'rat.' I don't know non of that!" Pikachu sighed while 'Rat' simply chuckled.

"Your still into that? I though once you realized that you were bad at it, I'd thought you'd stop!"

"I'm being serious."

"Yes, indeed. Our researches haven't had any time to analyze all the data completely and sense i'm not a scientist on pokemon anatomy or pokemon spiritual energy, I sadly cannot tell you much information, but they did conclude that they can identify the time when these two uneven energies either collide or fuse. In about roughly a year and a six months, the top researcher in the team stated that 'something big will happen,' sounds to me the damage calculation will be catostrophic. He also stated that the energy they collected is rather new and hard to decipher since these waves of energy aren't from normal pokemon."

'What type of pokemon could be doing such things..?' He looked at his yellow buddy, his little rodent then said in a low tone about who could be doing this, but was given a rather dull face expression by his master, nonetheless he decided to throw it out there. "Are you sure it isn't Mew or Mewtwo by any chance?"

"...I thought the same thing Ash.. But they're energy waves vastly differ from what we have collected today. They're energy does not have much similarities with either legendary pokemon. We conclude that it might be a.. New Species."

He once again gave it a huge thought, but sadly, his little partner had run out of ideas. But- "...Do you think this energy has something to do with the pokemon that we have stored in the facility..?"

They stood quiet for about four minutes. "Alright Ash.. Let's say if that energy is being attracted to those pokemon. What do you plan to do?"

"...I don't know. We still have about roughly a year, correct? If so then we don't need to worry too much. Still prepare for anything. Besides those pokemon are going to be released in the wild by next year.. Listen I only have like seven minutes before the conference starts. I have to go." With that, Ash left. He was already dealing with something big, but this? It's like his return sparked once again the trouble he had done in his past life.

And once again. Why did he always had to revert back to the life when he thought of difficult subjects. He also had done many things in the past five years. But he always came thinking back to those times when he was still friends with those double-crosser's. 'Never mind that. You've got other things to worry about. You have to present yourself as Kanto's new champion. You can't be thinking of something of no value as of this moment.' He shook his head slightly in annoyance. "Gallade, teleport me to the Hall of Fame." With that, a green-vest swordsman bursted from a red and white sphere, he looked at his trainer for a moment then simply nodded, telling him to 'hold on tight.' Which Ash obviously did, and was simply teleported outside the Hall of Fame door. He entered to see only his members of his Elite 4. He gave them a questioning look, he was only given finger gestures, implying that they'll all be arriving in a few minutes. To that he simply nodded and took the main seat.

The rather, 'large' table, was something you see in movies. You know? The really long kitchen tables that rich people have just to show off to their friends or neighbors? Well, that's the type of table that they had in the Hall of Fame, Ash never understood why there was regular-fancy chairs while his chair was a king's throne? He never understood it. He isn't a king. And surely doesn't act like one, and even if he was one, he'd be terrible at it. But nonetheless he liked it. Mostly because it was quite comfortable. Ash simply chuckled, it's been a year and eight months sense he ever set foot in the Hall of Fame. Last time he sat on his throne he was discussing about a vast land of unknown pokemon and they had full permission from the president of Kanto to enter such untamed land. He shook his head slightly, he tried not to have one of those what his Elites call it, 'flashbacks.' He hated recalling such events and it's even worse since he tends to do it anyways, and quite alot to be honest, but now this wasn't the time and place to be thinking of that anymore. He has all day tomorrow to think about it, and all that information that his friend 'Rat' also shared with him.

"Just a few more minutes Ash and then this meeting will get started? Have anything to say?"

He looked forward without looking at anyone but nodded. "We will answer all their question's with the truth and only the truth, if asked to battle then we will battle. If we're asked to do something, as a favor or not, we will decide as a whole. Understood?"

His member's nodded softly. They waited exactly two more minutes until the doors of the Hall of Fame opened. Slowly, but surely, one by one, Elite Four member's decided to take their seats. The Johto's Elite 4 member's sat down, then the Hoenn Elite's took their's, as did Sinnoh and then Unova Elites. Then after all those Elite trainers took their seat's, the Champion's started to enter the Hall.

Lance, Johto's dragon expert.

Drake, a strong adversary that defends the Orange Island.

Steven, the stone boulder unrivaled in Hoenn.

Alder, the old and wise protector of Unova.

And Cynthia, a powerful opponent unmatched in both skill's and beauty, she takes pride in being a Sinnoh native.

A small old man entered the room, he sat down next to the Champion's. The old man own's each and every league in the pokemon world, all except for Kanto's of course, some people fear this little old midget. He knows everything that comes in and out Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. His name is not known by a whole lot of people, but he's referred as Mr. Goodshow.

"Hello, as you may know, I am known as , founder and owner of current League's, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. I am here with non other than my selected few that have proved to be Elite trainers, strong enough to defend their own region. Not just I, but the rest of us are honored to be here standing and conversing with non other than the Champion of Kanto's Elite 4." The old midget placed his curled fist in his heart and slowly bowed at the five strongest Elite Trainer's in Kanto, slowly, everyone else other than the trainers of Kanto did the same.

After the Elites and Champion's sat down, Ash Ketchum, stood up and bowed the same way they had done to him, his Elite's followed.

"It is an honor to have such powerful trainer's in my presence. All of you represent the strongest in your region, your power and the bonds that you all share with your pokemon prove that you are the strongest individual's in your respected region. I too, share the same dignity as the rest of you. These are my Elite's, Kanto's strongest!" With that remark, his Elite's saluted, an arm behind their back and a curled fist in the area of the heart.

"Michael Smith!"

"Sonia Carolina!"

"Lisa Previnsta!"

"Johnathon Blake!"

"And I, Ash Satoshi Ketchum. We represent Kanto's strongest!"

Xxx

Time had passed by sense the introduction and every other Elite were examining Kanto's Elites, all but two of course. Make that three, their were three women not frankly paying attention to Kanto's Elite Four members. Instead they were ogling a certain handsome man who so happened to be the Champion of Kanto's Elite Four.

"May I ask Champion Ash, how did you manage to capture a Zoroark, let alone see one!? Believe me, I've searched far and wide in my home region and I have yet to see one outside the walls of Unova!"

Ash looked around. Though he didn't like the fact that he had to be called 'Champion,' or 'Master.' he didn't like it one bit but he had to allow it at least the first time, mostly due to respect. "Hmm.. Where can I start..? To be honest i've only obtained Zoroark roughly around three weeks or so. She's doing hard work, believe me, trying to catch up to the rest of my pokemon can be quite the challenge, but atleast she's determined to become stronger. About four weeks ago, I went to Mount Silver.. I was enjoying the cold air til I was ambushed by a little cute Zorua." He paused for a moment to see if anyone other than Alder was listening, he wasn't so surprised that Steven and Cynthia were listening, but Lance, actually hearing a story caught him off guard but began to proceeded telling the rest of the story. "The little thing tried playing me a fool. The joke was on her because i knew that she would eventually try to do something to me so I was always prepared for anything. I took her in, gave her food and purposely let my guard down. The black fox ran away with most of my food, let's say she was stopped five minutes later by my yellow buddy over here." He felt his little yellow rodent jump on his shoulder's and gave his trainer a cute lick. "What I could understand, because I actually have a hard time understanding pokemon, Zorua wagered a bet, if she could beat my strongest pokemon, we'd let her go with all the food." He stopped and smiled to himself.

"Then what?" Asked a rather excited and impatient old man.

"When pikachu laid his first move the match was over. I nursed her back to health and treated her injuries for about a week, the blow that pikachu landed was pretty devastating but not enough to kill the poor thing, when she was at one-hundred percent health, she then decided that she wanted to become stronger than all my pokemon, so she wanted to tag along. These three weeks sense i had her she showed an unimaginable growth in strength and durability. I might even say that, the cute little Zorua was born a genius. As for the reason she was there to begin with, she was abandoned by a trainer and was sold to a poacher for a very high price, she escaped and was wandering around Mount Silver in hopes of both hiding and surviving. Don't worry, I handled both individual's myself."

"Sad tale, I feel heavy about what your Zoroark had to deal with. Tricked into believing this trainer cared, only for her to be sold to a thief."

"It's alright Steven, believe me, it pains me everyday seeing Zoroark push herself to her limits, but she does it not just for me, but for her own being. She does it to surpass her emotion's despite how much she denies it. Oh yes, she's a real prankster." Ash said it in a mostly sarcastic voice, though it was kind of true.

"Master Ash, exactly how do you train your pokemon?"

Ash looked at Lance for a second, he was irritated about the whole 'rank' thing but decided to shrugged it off. "How I train pokemon... Is my secret.. I wouldn't want someone stealing my methods, even if you are all confidential, please forgive me but I am a secluded guy, I like to keep things in the dark for a while before they become necessary."

Each Champion talking to the Kanto Champion nodded in agreement but cursed slightly under their breath, they could have received training tips from such an worthy opponent.

"Sorry for asking this Champion Ash-"

A red mark appeared on Ash's head, he had enough. "Please, you guys dont need to be so formal, just call me Ash, as far as I can tell, we are already friends in my account. So please, their's no need for 'Master' this or 'Champion' that."

"My apologize Ch- Ash, but I was wondering if you so happen to have more rare pokemon? Sorry if you find this a bit uncomfortable, but if it isn't to much of a bother then i'd love to see or at least hear stories about rare pokemon that you've owned."

Ash looked down at the table, he wasn't going to tell them about the pokemon in the facility yet. He had a time and a date for everything, the only reason he's even remotely going to tell them is the pure fact that they are 'Champions,' they, aside from his Elites and friends, 'can' be trusted, but still, he couldn't talk about those pokemon yet.

"I'm sorry Alder, I actually don't have stories of rare and exotic pokemon. But i can share this information." He grabbed a red and white pokeball and tossed it in the air. "Come on out, my friend!" In an instance, the ball bursted and repelled the pokemon outside, then it started to shape into a form.

"Absol.." Absol, the disaster pokemon appeared from the contained sphere, only this Absol was different.

"By the weather-trio, it's a (3)shine pokemon!"

The people who were happy conversing with the Elite's overheard what Champion Lance had stated, some of them decided to take a look and where surprised to see a shine pokemon.

But all their attention was starting to scare little Absol and decided to stay closer to her master, the pokemon then started to relax when her master started to rub her head, her fur was softer than the definition of the word soft itself. Absol purred softly while she licked her master's hand.

"She's very shy, but don't let her personality deceive you, she's stronger than you could even calculate!"

"Remarkable, Ash, mind what tale does this creature foretell?"

(4) Ash closed his eyes. "To answer you're question Steven.. About four months before Indigo Plateau was once again revived by my friends and I. I was walking around in the dirt road, looking for my next destination. It was late, like somewhere around twelve at night. From a large distance, I heard cries and screams, at first I thought it was the rough winds trying to mess with my head. But after ten minutes of walking, the screams didn't fade away so I started to get suspicious so I sent out a flying pokemon to go and investigate, I of course followed my flying pokemon, I wouldn't dare leave my pokemon alone, let alone let them off my sight. After following my pokemon I stumbled into an auditorium. I looked inside.." Ash stopped talking for a second to see if anyone was listening. He smiled to himself, seeing that the Elite's were also interested in his story. "Like i said, when I looked inside, there were not just pokemon but people as well, being tortured. Whipped. Some were being captivated in jail cells. I went inside without being caught, a bunch of messed up people, butcher's and psychopaths every where, a place where people can interpret hell. As much as it hurt me to just let them get tortured, I had to wait for an opening, if I just simply through caution to the wind I would have been injured greatly, along with my pokemon. So I waited til one of them was caught of guard, after a good half hour they started to put back alot of the people back into the cells. The psychopaths then started to all direct themselves into different rooms, I suspected that's where they sleeping. I waited for about two more hours, I waited that long just to assure myself that they were all asleep. I then started to move around, it took more than an hour but I was successfully was able to knock out most of the demented people while they were asleep."

"Most?"

"Yeah, some reacted to the hard hit and tried to call out their buddies. Anyways, after knocking out most of them, I tied them up with the whips that they had-"

"Wait how many did you tie up!?"

"Like.. twenty."

"So how many whips did they have!?"

"Alot, trust me their were alot of leftovers. Getting back to the tale. So after knocking everyone asleep and tied them up, I proceeded to free everyone, I told them to wait here, at first they told me that they just wanted to leave, but I then explained the reason why. I called a police station and told them the exact directions. We waited, some of them started to wake up, only to get bonked and beaten by the people that they tortured. After the police came, they took the people away and I left, one person followed me however. he told me that this pokemon was a newborn, about a month. He said that he couldn't train it. It was far to young to be in his hands and he left without saying another word. I tried protesting and I tried to follow him and give him back this pokemon, but sadly i couldn't, he was gone. So what I decided to take this pokemon in my wing and train it. When i got the pokeball and called out the pokemon, and when I saw this shiny Absol, I almost freaked out, this was the first time I was ever given a pokemon that rare, especially an Absol! I've always wanted one, but not just given to me.. I can't do anything about it anymore."

"You do have some very powerful pokemon, I'm also very impressed with the way you used fire spin to evaporate the water atta-" Steven was silenced by Alder, he had just recalled the events that happened. "My apolo-"

"It's fine Steven, it's only natural. Well, the whole, me trying to be murdered isn't but your statement only comes from admiration."

Steven smiled and accepted his words.

About an hour went by. Champion's and Elites talking to eachother, conversing, having the time of their life, but not one person was having fun. No, it was Lance, the dragon master of Johto, he wanted a battle but he didn't want to bother Ash about it.

"Pardon me, Ash.. Um, as humble as it sounds. I, Lance Wataru, humble ask in favor a battle with the Kanto Champion."

Ash looked at him. He placed his hands on his chin then laughed. "No need to be formal! I haven't really battled in a battle!"

He smiled softly, this is what Lance had been waiting for. "No holding back now Champion Ash! I want you at you're best!"

This was it, Lance was finally, going to challenge the boy Ash Ketchum. No... Boy was an understatement. He's no longer a boy, not anymore. He's a champion.

"I don't plan to hold back Lance! I've always wanted to battle a champion back in the day, so i'll take this as an opportunity to scratch this off my 'to-do' list! Absol, I need my friend!"

* * *

A man was locked up in a cell. He had shaded violet hair and wore a dark blue jacket. He was sharing his cell with a buff man, wasn't the brightest person on earth, he was bald with a XXL white shirt, he had 'huge' muscle's and had a terrifying face, but looks can be decieving. He also shared his room with a man in a white cloak, his face was completely hidden, only his mouth and chin could be visible. The man with shaded violet hair tried his best to get this cloaked man's attention, only to just get the cold silent treatment. Though angered, little ol big buff dude says that he's someone 'not to be messed with.' Great, a day hasn't passed by and they'res a whole lot of weird, and dangerous people in Kanto's Maximum Security Prison.

"So little guy. I heard you're the idiot that tried killing our Champion's pokemon! Let alone you were also the idiot that wanted to murder him. I mean I killed people before and would kill almost anyone, but i'm not stupid enough to just kill a champion, let alone my region's champion! Mind asking why your stupid brain decided to throw your ass in Kanto's Max Security?-" A loud buzzing sound was heard.

"Well you can tell me in the dining hall you pip-squeak. Come on, you too white cloak."

The now revealed Paul nodded and turned around to look at the man dressed in a the white cloak. He saw the man stand up and leave the now opened cell. Paul stood in place for a bit then proceeded to go to the dining hall. He was so confused, mostly because on his way down the stairs. He couldn't see the man in white. He followed his trail just seconds after he left their cell but he just vanished. Only to then become more confused, seeing that he already had a table and some people trying to get information from him, only for the people around him to be given the silent treatment. Paul went to grab some grub and sat on any aviable seat. He was given glare's, mostly because he's not wearing the usual baggy orange suit that jail mates have to wear. Paul had a special reason why he wasn't wearing that unfashionable clothing. Ever sense his attack on the Champion 'one day ago.' Instead of being held up in the Kanto Police Department, he was transvered to Kanto's Maximum Security Prison, mostly because the authorities, or the president feared the worst that could happen and quoted 'just to be safe,' sent Paul there for maximum survellience. He'd be staying in the prison for a total of three days, or seventy-two hours. After that, he'll be sent to Kanto's Supreme Court, where the Kanto Champion and the Supreme Court will decide to his fate.

"Hey there pip-squeak! Guys let's all 'introduce ourselves' to the new fresh meat!" A few people sat down next to Paul, some stood up and looked at him. "How about it fresh meat! Tell us why you decided to kill our region's champ! I take it personal feelings have a lot to do with it so spill it!"

Paul looked at everyone, weren't they just seconds ago glaring at him? What a werid bunch, but he knew better than to deny them, 'he' didn't want them to punish him, not while he can still walk freely. "I take it you people aren't giving me much of a choice huh?" They nodded at him, Paul sighed.

"I guess I should start from the time where I stopped respecting him. It was during in the Lily of the Valley Confrenc."

"Oh wait, you don't mean. This is rich! You're the kid that scored a slot in the top 4. And if my memory serves me right. You were the runner up in The World League losing to the guy with the-"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't remind me of that battle, besides I haven't even gotten to that part yet."

"So it started back in the Lily Conference. Yeah, I remember watching it on the big screen, about a few weeks after I was transferred here. I got to see the semi battles only and this guy, Dane-" He smacked a guys back and dragged him to Paul's view, he looked at a punching bag, you know? The one the guys in this hell hole bully around? "Told me the rest of the battles! I watched as the kid Ash Ketchum, now our champion, lose his entire team against two legendaries. I knew he was going to lose but damn.. That kid did not know when to give up, he ended up beating two legendaries..."

"That was the day I gave full my full respect, and at the same time lost it all.. If it's not to much trouble i'd like to tell the reason why I acted hostile, and I would appreciate it if no one interrupts me." The jail mates nodded.

"It started when Ash defeated me in the Lily Conference. It was the first time his pathetic methods beat me. Not that his method's were horrible, but just simply not good. I put him down through most of my journey in Sinnoh." He paused for a moment. "When I was beat in the Conference, I didn't bother to see Ash win or lose, I needed to get going, but.. Something compelled me to watch this next fight. So I went to a pokemon center and ordered a room. I stayed and watched his battle.. Against 'him.' To be honest I wasn't all that mad, sure he lost and made me look weak. He was still a rather weak trainer and he relied on abilities to get out of hairy situations... But that was for his Sinnoh team.. When i saw his other pokemon, his pokemon from Kanto, Johto Hoenn and Sinnoh combined. It was something, sure it wasn't much because he lost. But something inside me changed. He was always stronger than me, it's just that his team was so weak." He paused for a good thirty seconds then he returned to the story.

"Then it happened.." He spat in hate, as if recalling something that had happened to him.

"What happened squirt?"

"He started becoming... Somewhat worse..! I always kept tabs on him even if I was in another region. I heard he lost to a kid's snivy. That he got just a few moments ago! He lost to that racist noob fucking countless of times! He made stupid rivals and lost in the Vertress Confrence badly by a bunch of nobodies! He became fucking weak! His fucking Pikachu has taken down a damn Latios, with a price but lost badly to a fucking noob's Lucario!? Fuck willpower! That pikachu was far stronger than anything the Unova region could throw at it! Then that kid, I think his name was Cammen or something, lost to a fucking rich kid with an Eevee! A damn Eevee! You don't know how furious I was! Do you have any idea how infuriating it is for a nobody to beat an Elite trainer and defeat two of a Mon Hunter's pokemon? And still look like a complete dumbass in a totally different region!? Do you honestly know how a low blow that is!? IN your cases, imagine a weakling giving you a beating!"

Collective nods could be seen. This former trainer, now a convict was indeed right. They too would be furious if someone would to one up an individual and his rivals, just so they could lose to complete nobodies.

"At the time when he lost the Vetress Confrence, that kid spent five years training. I spent three... To think that I would be behind by two years and even in at the time I was still better. Then came the world League.. I was fifteen and so was Ash, I was given the an invitation to battle in the world league.. This was my chance, at the time I had finally beat Brandon the Pyramid King. So I felt ready, the tournament however wouldn't start until three years, when I would turn eighteen. So I went to Unova to see if they were strong... That region was a fucking joke. No one posed a challenge. Gym leader's were nothing but a bunch of losers. The only one's that posed a challenge were the Elite Four member's but some of them were just so weak. I managed to be runner up but lost to an older person with weird hair-do. The guy couldn't fool anyone. He wore a cloak to hide his features but his hair gave it away, he had light blue hair with yellow stripes. He beat me badly, he said that he'd been training for ten years. No surprise why I lost because when I battled him I only had about four year's of training. With no other league to face I simply trained my pokemon how I saw fit. I needed to train hard! Not to beat that dork! I needed to defeat that man! The man with the legendaries! I faced him but couldn't do much, his Darkrai was just too much, I manage to knock it out with my last pokemon but my Torterra couldn't handle it anymore and just fainted. That was the closest battle I ever had against a legendary, doesn't matter I came runner up in the World League, the boy lost my respect and now he's the Kanto Champion."

Collective people started talking on the subject of Paul's and Ash's past. One person in particular had enough of this 'high' and 'mighty' talk from a nobody, this purple haired trainer thought himself better than a champion? Despite being beaten badly by one pokemon? He stood up and walked to Paul. He grabbed the purple haired trainer's collar and punched hi so hard his nose broke along with it bleeding pretty bad.

"Not that I care about your well being but listen up loser. You are here because you attempted murder on both a pokemon and a human being, not just any human being but a Pokemon Champion. The best of the best. You honestly think that with your skills you think you can beat him again? The only reason a guard hasn't given you a permanent orange prison clothes is because you're going to be sent to the highest authority in the world, the Supreme Court. That's where your life and future is being balanced by not just people with power but also the Kanto Champion. If the champion sees you as a threat then the least of your worries is life in prison! If you want to continue living then you better get writing a three page essay on how you show great regret about the action's you made that day. That's if you value your life." The man in a white cloak decided to not hear this man's response and headed back to his cell. It was too bad that he shared it with a buff dude and that purple haired idiot.

Paul was shocked. He didn't know what to make of this. But he took his words into consideration, if what this cloaked man said was true.. Then his life hangs in the balance... of Ash Ketchum. The person that he see's weak. He growled in anger and simply shrugged it off. "What's his problem?"

"Don't worry about him. Just don't mess with him. He's the one's that 'should not be messed with.' Just don't do anything that might annoy him."

"Tch, whatever. Say what does the whole 'one's who shouldn't be messed with' thing? And why do some people not wear the prison clothes that they're assigned?"

"Hmm.. I would explain it to you but I find it rather pointless. But you still need to know. You already noticed a few people not wearing they're prison clothes correct?" Paul nodded at the big man. "About twelve years ago, there was this new thing called, 'one's not to be messed with,' they are basically people who you shouldn't fuck around with at all. That's also including security officer's or guards. The people who don't wear the prison clothes are a reminder that they will kill you if you fuck with them. New meat around here tend to not know and mess around, claiming they're big shit. Trust me, getting the privileged to not use that sweaty ass baggy orange shit is worth fighting for. The only way to be classified as the 'one's not to be messed with,' is by fighting your way to it, every Saturday and Sunday we all prison mates to go outside and have... 'A little tournament.' It's simply created to show the new meat around here who not to fuck with, it also has another purpose, it's other purpose is to gain respect, if you can beat a bunch of people in a row then people will start to respect you.. If your a cocky hot shot who ends up getting their assed kicked you will end up being a bitch. Even if you don't fight or don't plan to have no relation's with respect what so ever, you'll still be classified as a bitch and will get hit on in the shower's, so if all doesn't go to well in the court room and you wind up staying here for the rest of your life like me then I highly suggest you fight at least three people in a row."

Paul absorbed all this information.. But something was wrong... Wrong about him.. "Why are you so nice..? Especially to a complete stranger like me?"

The big man looked at the purple haired man. "Kid I didn't ask to be here. I did bad things in the past, I will not ignore those facts but how I got here, I never asked for this. The Supreme Court never heard and bothered to look at my case. I was framed and convicted of a conspiracy... I just wanted to make the world a better place. Time here makes you violent and hateful.. I thought that maybe if I was good here they'd check my case correctly and possibly lower my security... Then those two new meats... Big shots came here, wanting to pick a fight with anyone. They chose me and as much as I tried to warn them they attacked me with broken glass and steel poles, I simply had enough of the beating and I decided to kill them. For those action's, the officer's now gave the court a reason why not lower my security, I simply wanted to make this world a better place, know being stuck here forever... Not much I can but to survive.. The guy in white shares a similar story and he's helped me become who I was inside, believe me, time here, with no one helping you will make you go crazy. This place is dangerous and you should take the man's words as your own's. He may not look like much but he tries to help new meat that deserved to be helped."

Paul absorbed information once more, if his old self, back in the Sinnoh league would be here, the least of his worries would be being pounded by you-know-what's, he'd technically be raped. But he decided to be low. He was in prison. Not just any prison. But Maximum Security. He had to take it easy, he didn't want to be classifed as a big shot wanting to prove himself. To be honest, before he was transfered here, that was exactly what he was going to do. "I have a few days, I can start with it right now so I won't have to worry about it when the time comes."

"Don't expect much from the decision the court or the champion makes. You did try to murder both natures, so don't expect for people to give you back your license, if anything you'll be suspended for years, if not, a whole life time."

"...Yeah.."

"Doesn't matter if you make if convincing as possible.. Just make it long and detailed. I won't tell you it'll work sense I can't assure you anything. Just don't expect a happy ending."

Paul looked at the big man and nodded. 'This big guy sorta reminds me of Kanto's Champion.. Ash...' He looked back, remincinsing on the time he first met Ash, he didn't like him that much and it only got worse up until his eight badge. Where he had finally respected and parted on good terms with Ash.. Only for that respect to quickly fade once he found out his rival had become rather sloppy.. He hated it.. He hated that piece of shit. Ash Ketchum was once a decent trainer but to lose to a region where nobodies existed? That was a low blow for both. He finally was able to hurt that boy's pride when he humiliated him in the World League. But now..? Now that weak boy is the Kanto's Champion.. And the one deciding his fate in a few days.. 'Arceus damn it... Don't tell me i'm starting to feel guilty 'now!?' Might aswell throw a spit ball before I die.'

* * *

"End this is Psycho Cut!" A shiny Absol had struck it's opponent with a powerful physical psychic force, throwing away the opponent's pokemon a good distance and smashing itself on the floor. The shiny Absol was panting rather heavily and it looked like it couldn't take much more. Luckily for the Absol, she didn't need too, because her master only used two pokemon in the entire course of the battle.

"The Battle between Lance and Ash has come to an end, the winner is The Kanto Champion!"

A collective shouts, screams and roars bursted in the hall of fame. The match was pretty one sided to begin with but they stilled enjoyed it! Lance's pokemon never gave up, not one bit but they were just outclassed by just one pokemon! Lance had suggested a Charizard v Charizard battle but that battle didn't last too long, mostly one would say about five minutes. The rest of the team was sweeped by the shiny Absol who was being hugged by her trainer. "You did amazing Absol! Return."

Lance walked up to Ash, he extended his hand and soon felt a strong grip holding his palm. "That was an excellent battle Ketchum! I never thought you'd be this strong!"

"Yeah i'll have to say, if you hadn't suggested a Charizard v Charizard battle, I swear my Absol would have fainted in either your fifth or sixth pokemon! You gave my Absol a run for her own money!"

The red headed man frowned inside. He could've at least taken out that Absol, he was close, he shouldn't have suggested a Charizard v Charizard so soon. But it didn't matter anyway."

"Splendid battling boy!" Charles looked at the boy in complete awe.

"Thank you Charles."

Charles looked at the boy. He started to reminisce the times he's met the boy, the young ten year old wanting to become the best.. 'Well.. After thirteen years he's finally been able to achieve his dream...' Then something clicked in good old Charles. "By the weather-trio! I totally forgot the reason I came here! I'll be right back! I have to get something form my car!" The tiny old man ran faster than Ash can see. Not it bothered him. A good few minutes passed by and Ash was talking to Steven and Alder, Cynthia was there as well but she didn't say much, but her quietness went unnoticed by Ash, he of course didn't do anything about it. He hadn't known Cynthia long enough to call her a friend.

"So.. Um.. Ash.." Cynthia finally muttered out the words. Ash looked semi surprised.

"Yes Cynthia?"

"I was wondering... You know what never mind.. But I do want to know one thing."

'Odd...' "Sure what is it?"

"It's regarding Paul.. What do you plan to do with him?"

Ash was deep in thought. It wasn't the first time someone has asked about Paul, he really didn't know what he'd do to Paul. His life rested in Ash's hands. He of course didn't want to cause any pain to a human being... again... But this man tried to kill not just him but his pokemon! "Not sure... If worse meets worse then I guess i'd have to execute him, if his emotion's towards me still continue to be unstable then i'd have to disappointingly take a man's life. If all goes well then i'd give him a proper punishment. Don't want my feelings into this, then i'd just be thinking about vengeance.. And if that was the case then why would I walk the pokemon path if all I wanted was revenge? No. I did it for retribution... Hahaha, I guess i'm mumbling a bunch of nonsense!"

The champion's didn't say anything, but they felt like something had happened. They shrugged it off, except for Cynthia. She's always admired Ash, she liked Ash ever sense she first saw him, that was also the first day where she fight that arrogant purple haired brat. Time passed by and she just started to get more and more infatuated with this boy, despite his childish antics. But now? He's a grown man... 'A grown man'.. She was knocked out of her day dreams by a dreamy handsome face. "Cynthia? You still there?"

She gulped down. She was a champion! Why would she be so afraid!? 'Now or never.' "Say Ash, do you think that tomorrow. You and I... Could... G-Go o-out and explore Kanto?" She had a rather red blush on her face.

Lance was smirking internally and was surprised, Steven and Alder had the same expression and Drake was snorting. Ash wasn't dumb but didn't get the memo rather quickly. He blushed red and looked at Cynthia's gray eyes.

"Sure... Wh-"

"I'm back Ash! I'm sorry I took so long! You're stairs can give an old man nightmares!" A short small man opened the doors, Cynthia tsked in annoyance, but Ash was rather pleased, he didn't know how to respond to something like that. 'Thank you midget for saving my ass!'

"Sorry I'm late... Now originally I came to talk about an event that will happen in the Hoenn Region, everyone here knows about the event and I came here in hopes that you and your Elites would also be interested in joining. It's called the Night of Champions! It's an event that last's about a month and two weeks. It mostly consist's of regional tournament that fans, supporters or simply competitive trainers wanting to prove to their region's champion's they have what it takes to be the best! Other courses are ran during this event so fans and supporters don't end up getting bored. Normally we couldn't get this funded because Kanto's League had no one in power or we simply couldn't reach the champion." Charles stopped for a moment to see a chuckling Ash. "But now that Kanto's champion has finally shown his face to the world this event can be a success!"

Ash thought about it. More information was being spewed by the old man, but Ash hardly listened, he was already convinced about it. He'd been dying to go back to Hoenn, mostly to relax. "Okay Charles, when does this event take place?"

"In Hoenn.. About in one year and five months."

Ash connected the dots. 'A great force shall collide in the next year and a half.' Ash was beyond worried but remained cool. "Sure! That sounds like a plan!"

* * *

 _Next time on Kanto's Champion,_

 _Preparing for the Worst._

* * *

 **I am sorry for the rather late update. Almost a month damn, but then again i'm a man with no internet and seeing that in a month I only have about 10 people actually posting reviews it just shows that a lot of people aren't stoked to see this stories revival. If you like reading, please drop a review, it shows that people are reading this story, just following this story isn't showing any support so please, if it's not too much to ask, drop down a review.**

 **I got news, this story will have a rewrite so please don't bash me with 'this is wrong' or 'story doesn't make sense' because it's getting a rewrite, the first 2 chapters and half of chapter three will have a rewrite so expect big changes soon, I'll start the rewrites of this story once i post chapter 8. After i rewrite this story i'm going to take a break from it. I need to work on other stories too. Also disregard the whole OC thing in chapter 5. It's no longer needed because this story is now fully set and fully planned out.**

 **Sense this story is having a rewrite i'm also going to go back and fix some grammar problems. (Mostly the 'since' and 'sense' because someone bugged me about it. I'm also trying to cautious about my grammar even though i'll end up messing one or twice.)**

 **I'm gonna start a few Q &A soon, so if you have any question's regarding the story, or something you didn't understand, or something I did wrong (don't say grammar because I don't have time for it yet.) then just ask away in a review.**

 **Last thing i'd like to thank for allowing me to use his character in this fic! I really appreciate it and it will drive this story to become rather awesome and serious.**

 **Also if you noticed the number's, that means characteristics of Ash, I don't have time to explain today but i will next chapter. Til Then**


	7. Chapter 7

**What up guys, chapter 7 is here, i'm sorry if its too short and i'm sorry if i'm far too late for an update but i promise that it will all change in the near future ;-; If you read my bio that means that you'll be looking for current updates. I don't have much time left since i don't have any internet and i don't have much time in school, thank you for being patient.**

* * *

"You know? The night sky makes people see more clearly then the sun's rays, isn't that right Pikachu?" Ash said in a whisper, not wanting to wake up his exhausted yellow friend.

Far away, but still in the Kanto region, twenty-three year old Ash Ketchum, proclaimed Kanto's champion, and also the strongest champion to date, is relaxing with his most trusted companion Pikachu who he had obtained at the age of ten due to being remotely late.

 _'Still, best decision I made in my entire life, without my little buddy, hell, I don't know where I'd be right now. Still, I wish there were times where I could just go back in time and fix what stupid me could have done better! Hell I was the son of a god-damn prodigy!'_ Ash sighed, there was no reason to think about the past, and he smiled softly and petted the head of his tired yellow rodent.

 _'They've been pushing themselves too hard... That's good. Keeps them in shape and almost unbeatable.'_ His thoughts were disrupted when the yellow yawned cutely and cooed his little head on his master's soft-yet-rough hands.

"Glad you're awake Pi, I guess the training is really getting to you huh? Sucks to say that it's only going to get tougher, we still need like three or four more years to go."

The rodent scoffed at his master before chuckling and licking his hand, yipping his own name, he jumped unto his master's lap and rested there.

"Pi, Pikachu pi?"

"Yeah it's been a long while since we've been here, I recall catching my first Pokémon here... Thirteen years ago..."

"Pika, pika pika chupi pichu pi."

"Yeah... I remember clearly what happened that day..." The rodent cursed himself, like always, his master would always feel terrible about his past friends, and he didn't miss them, that was pretty obvious, but the adventures, the one-sided romance, the crushes. Who wouldn't feel terrible if one day they just up and left? "Pikapi..."

"I understand Pi, but remember we're no longer kids. The choices we make today, define who we will become later down the road. Don't get me wrong, I still pretty much hate my past friends for the shit that they did but in all honesty, that's water under the bridge."

"Chu pi?"

"No, it's too early for forgiveness, they had the chance to find me but only one of them ever truly wanted to see if I was okay. Reality hurts you know? I always thought that my friends would be there by my side, in a sense, they are. But not the ones that I expected. When worlds cross, something special is born, it's called a bond. You obvious know that because of the way you're looking at me. But what people tend to forget that, even when bonds are formed, they can be severed. No one is truly ready when the bonds between two individual's break, hell. I wasn't ready when you decided to leave me to train the remainder of the Pokémon that truly wanted to become the best." This remark made the rodent jump a bit then fall down in a depressive manner.

"Pi... Pikachu pika! Pichu pi kachu pi!"

"I know you meant it when you said you were sorry, I'm still going to use what you did against you. Maybe you should've thought of, I don't know, 'not leaving your first trainer alone in the world while no one believed in him and left him and the few remaining Pokémon that truly wanted to surpass legends, alone for two whole years while you went and had mates and had children then you came back because you missed what we had.' I already told you that I wasn't going to let you back in and I meant it. If it wasn't for Meganium being way too kind then you would have never been a part of our dysfunctional family."

"Kachu!"

"Sure, whatever makes you float?" A small chuckle escaped the man's mouth and patted the head of his yellow rodent. "All jokes aside, I'm glad that you decided to come back even after all the hard work outs that I made you endure."

A silence filled the entire forest; he knew that he was only joking for the most part of his conversation with his fellow companion. _'Funny how I even understand them. Yet I don't question my sanity when I talk to them like I talk to any other person in this world.'_ The man chuckled and allowed the wind to tire his body out.

"Pikapi, chupi chuka?" The rodent asked in a teasing manner. This made the young man blush a bit before composing himself.

"It was okay, she was nervous for the most part. Though I was able to loosen her up a bit and actually enjoyed my time with her. All-in-all, it was like a regular date, only it was with a smocking hot, super-star, sexy-ass champion. I'm surprised she only had one boyfriend, then again... The life of a champion really is troublesome."

"Chupi kachu?"

"N-nothing happened." He turned to see his rodent looking at him with a devilish smile. "I-I swear nothing happened. Oh don't give me that look! We were just having a good time. We could have had more time together if her damn fan club didn't come by the window and started insulting me, and wanting to battle to claim her heart."

"Pikachu pika?"

"OH YEAH! Oh my Arceus, you should have seen the look on Sonia's face when I agreed to be Cynthia's date. By the gods she was fuming and it was so hilarious! The face she made was priceless!" The man boasted laughing; disrupting the ethereal silence that once consumed the forest of Viridian. "You know, it's funny. Even though I know I'm twenty-three, and my document's say I'm twenty-three and while everyone else that knows me, know I'm twenty-three. I can't help but feel like I'm at my teens. Specifically, at the age of eighteen. Life is way too short Pi. And here I am talking like an old man again, I swear."

True to word that Ash never felt like he had hit his twenties, he always felt like he had been trapped in his teens. He never really did anything teen like related, mostly because he was always goofing off and training his Pokémon here and there, most of his time, he'd always been travelling with his friends and he never really met anyone else. _'It's almost sad.'_

"Pika, pika pika chu?"

"I don't blame them, I don't blame them for hindering my training, if anything I think lil' old Team Rocket could be responsible why I still was such a novice despite me being years more experienced than most trainers. Though i do feel like they were part of the reason why i never truly evolved in the sense of battle, i, even though young, allowed this to happen so I couldn't just blame them for it. I was a kid Pi, what can i say? I was way too naive about the world, i just wanted to go out and prove to my father that i wanted to be the best. I threw caution to the wind and ventured outside the comforting home of mine. In the end, the choice that each and every one of us makes defines us. I've told you many times before."

"Pika, chu pika pi, pi chu pika pika chu?"

"What's with the sudden change of tone?"

"Pika! Pika chu pikapi, chupika pikachu!" He rodent snarled and jumped off his trainer's lap, the rodent proceeded to belittle his own master about the current events that unfolded yet he worries little about what he's supposed to be actually doing.

A long sigh escaped the young master. "I know you are very angry Pi, and i can assume that everyone else is pretty angry at me not taking Paul seriously. But i already made my decision the moment he was sent to prison." This got his Pokémon's ear to perk up. "Believe me that he will be properly punished for what he tried to do. Regardless, i have other things to worry about than to worry about a notorious want to-be throne-stealing-champion trainer like Paul. All my Pokémon have to worry about is being in shape okay? That means you to Pi; sometimes i get the feeling that you think you're human. Come on, go wake up Charizard, we need to be in the Supreme Court at three p.m." With that, the young man dashed away. Leaving a yellow rodent alone. Sighing in defeat, the rodent obliged by his master's command and proceeded to wake up an orange overgrown lizard with wings.

* * *

Cynthia was lying in a soft queen size bed she had just arrived from her date with a certain Kanto champion, at the beginning it was quite awkward and both seemed to be nervous, in the few minutes that they got their food, the Kanto champion had gotten to revoke the awkwardness around them and were able to enjoy their time together. She had a wonderful time, better dates than the ones her ex-boyfriend took her out too. Unlike her ex, the Ketchum had grace, he always asked if she was okay with anything and asked what she wanted to do, at the same time, he also made choices for the both to enjoy, he was what most women wanted, a confident, nice man with a great smile.

"Oh, looks like the mail arrived!. Yes! The new release of Volume 72 is being released in a few days! I can't wait to buy it!"

There was no denying it, Cynthia was an Otaku.

She had been drawing to both anime and manga's since she was a child, since she had a decent and wealthy family, along with being an only child, she was spoiled rotten. She had massive collections of manga's and anime, she unlike most people, actually bought the merchandise so they would continue doing their work that she solely loves. She also a quite collection of books, she was a book-worm, she enjoyed reading books just as much as she enjoyed anime and manga, she was an Otaku at its finest. Though there was one thing that she was so ashamed of being, she hid it most out of all her embarrassments.

 _'Ash had really strong arms, i noticed that they were very chiseled, my Arceus. If only i hadn't been a little more embarrassed and a little bolder i could have felt such chiseled arms and body. Not to mention with his handsome face! OH! ~ I just get warm and fuzzy when i see those strong chiseled arms!'_

Yes, Cynthia Shinora, is a closet pervert.

One cannot deny that once they've seen it, lucky for her, only her mother and her only Elite 4 member know about her perverse side, though her mother sees it unfit for a champion, she still loves and accepts her. Bertha sees no problem with their young champion being a pervert, so she doesn't mind her daughter-figure to be perverted, though she wished sometimes that she wasn't a pervert at all.

"Okay, okay Cynthia! You can think about the hot raven later. You have diplomatic issues to solve." With that, she started to work on the things that Champions hated to do most.

Paperwork.

Skimming through most of the boring paperwork she only attended her focus on the actual issues that mattered, land construction, peace treaties and reviewing legislature documents, either trying to pass laws or simply trying to inform the champion in certain aspects. She then perked up when she received a document that requires her attention.

"So the Supreme Court of Kanto wishes for all champions to be present, not surprising, all of us were there when Paul tried to kill his Pokémon and the champion. Though the decision is solely on the Champion himself, he will be punished by the legislator and the judicial for his crimes even if Ash pardon's him, which i highly doubt he will." She sighed loudly. "Why is having diplomatic power so stressful!?"

Finishing with the little paperwork, which was still a lot. She went to take a quick shower before heading out to bed.

 _'I wonder if he'll take me out again?'_ Cynthia thought softly as she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Tomorrow was the day. The day where Paul Shinji is executed via syringe or punished for life.

None of those options will determine a happy life in the end.

His hands were sweating bullets, he was very nervous, he was being already sent to the Supreme Court, he was within the compound and in one of the few cells that they have. No matter how'd he see things, no matter how many words his head came up with, he still couldn't see himself being held in prison. No matter how many times he's thought this through.

The result would always be executed via syringe.

He sighed heavily, looks like this was his time. He didn't even do anything worth remembering.

In fact, he actually did far worse; he would definitely go to the distortion world where he'd be tortured for his sins. He was sweating and shaking a little. With an extended sigh, he calmed down his coiling blood and proceeded to walk in a circle so he can think of more inspirational words, if he could at least be held in prison for life, he'd ask his brother to take care of his Pokémon.

His Pokémon. Pokémon. Those words echoed into his mind. Come to think of it, he'd never been fully nice to his Pokémon at all, there was a time where he was caring, that was when he was defeated by Ash and proceeded to walk his kind path, which he was redirected because of how much more weak Ash had become following his own path.

"No matter what, i still can't shake the guilt. Even if it was just a week in prison... I don't know why but i feels like I've taken for granted many things in my life. My brother's ambitions, my Pokémon's feelings, and the friendship that i had with Ash at one point." _'Had I've been so blind to not see it? Or was it my conquest for power that drove me to hate again?'_

He recalled when he first gotten his Turtwig, he witness the battle between his brother and Brandon the pyramid king. Where he swore that he'd become the best even if it took him any means to get it. He'd always wanted to become a Frontier Brain rather than an Elite 4, unlike Champions, Frontier Brain's had no restrictions in capturing any Pokémon. So he wanted to get strong by capturing or being able to train with such high level Pokémon.

Too bad that mentality got him where he's at right now.

He looked over the jail cell to see a security officer(not Jenny), he unlocked the cell and dragged him out to the Court itself, he was place on trial and was awaiting everyone else. In a matter of minutes after he was placed in the center of the court. Four of the five current champion had now been present and were awaiting the Kanto Champion had hadn't arrived. No sooner than twelve minutes passed, the Kanto champion arrived, though the actual trial couldn't start because one out of the nine Supreme Court judges hasn't arrived.

... They waited...

And waited...

Still waiting...

And waited...

 **BOOM!**

The door was forcefully opened by a handsome mid-aged man around his mid-twenties, he had a goofy and confident grin in his face with an aura of greatness.

"Alright kids shut the hell up! Penis court is now in session!" He slammed his hammer to quiet down the quiet crowd...? "As none of you are aware of, i am the lead representative of this stupid court! My name is Zack Dorchen, my stupid father's name was Jacob Dorchen, while my awesome grand-pappy's name was Lou Dorchen, may that asshole rest in peace. Now that my fucking family line has been displayed on public I need you all to shut the hell up!" He slammed the hammer again for no reason while no one was talking.

Everyone except for the Supreme Judges and Ash himself, were very surprised by this man's actions, engulfing what he had just said a few moments after.

 _'This is the main judge?'_ Everyone looked at the man with a disappointing, or amused look. They witness he charging and hug tackling the Kanto Champion.

"Ash! My fucking brother from a different fucking mother! Where have you fucking been!? You visit your other friends yet you don't come to see me!? It doesn't matter you slimy piece of shit give me a hug! No-homo though."

The champion chuckled to himself.

"We'll catch up later Zack. Right now you have to do your second job."

He smiled at his friend who turned his back on him and smiled. "Your right! Now ladies and gents! Let's start the party!" he said confidently while he sat on his designated seat. "Now, what the hell is going on!?" He asked with a confident smile, which everyone else but Ash, dropped to the floor anime style, Ash simply sweat dropped.

"Didn't you read the report?" Asked an amused Ash.

"Who the fuck reads these days man!? Give me a fucking Poke-Chat(Snap-Chat) video man! I ain't got no time for reading! That's why my fucking hot ass girlfriend reads them for me, and she's off dealing with my trade businesses that i love so much! You have to be dependable like me in these types of relationships!"

"I highly doubt you're the dependable one, i mean, you can't even make breakfast for yourself." Retorted an amused champion.

"Don't dis the skills of a badass! I have you know I can make a badass cereal!" He boasted with laughter and looked at the report for once. "Okay let's move on!" He looked up when he heard mumbling like 'finally!' or 'thank you.' He smiled at that and proceeded to do his second job. "Okay gents, we're here to execute-"

"Or punish." Added a Court Judge who was much forced than willing to add that comment and gave Paul a deep angry glare.

"Or punish this bastard for his actions that he did on that day that i won't specify because i skimmed through most of this report! Now Oprah Winfrey, what do you have to say to yourself? What gave you the absolute right to do what you did that i won't specify!"

Paul didn't know whether to take this guy seriously or not. Nevertheless, he proceeded to speak.

"I had no right. I acted on my enraged feelings, i wasn't thinking straight and at the time, i just wanted to prove which of the two of us was better, in the week that i had been in that prison, though it was a small amount of time, i had learned to not take for granted the friendships and bonds that you share with people and Pokémon alike. It may not mean much coming from me, all of the champions are witnesses of my some what uncaring relationship with my during the past five years, and i know for a fact that they won't have a change of heart. But looking back at the time I've been a stupid child and looking at myself now, i will accept the consequences of my actions because i have nothing to prove that i have changed.

I was blinded by my envision of power, i just wanted to get stronger, i wanted to become better and because it wasn't looking like I'd have that dream accomplished anytime soon, i resorted to take my anger and frustrations out on everyone else who seemed unworthy of my time and skill. I truthfully regret all i did-"

"Such hypocrisy." Retorted a certain blonde woman. "You say you regret it all but all of us know they your just saying these words to save your ass from the death you deserve! You have no right to plead for your own life, you belittled every other trainer who didn't see your way, you crushed their dreams and then they gave up being trainers all-together because they saw the Pokémon world your way! Who the hell do you think you are trying to smoothen your own demise!?" Cynthia was now shedding tears due to her anger and frustration to the purple haired man.

"Order in the damn Court! You are not to speak unless i tell you to, ya' got that! I'll leave you with a damn warning cuz you're fucking hot but shut the hell up Blondie!" He slammed his hammer four times even though he only needed to slam it three times. "Proceed Oprah Winfrey."

"Despite all that's going on, i show no proof that i can change, and i don't want to smooth my own punishment." He stopped for a second and let his tears flow down at a slow pace. "I don't have anything else to say rather than to humbly apologize as a mortal and pathetic man to the Champion of Kanto."

The entire room was silent. No one spoke a word.

Until Zack opened his mouth that is.

"I want to get this over with, you all know what my decision will be, you know exactly what i think but I'm still curious to what you guys think.

The eight supreme court judges looked at him. "Truthfully he does deserve to be punished, but i think the sole decision is up to the Kanto Champion, you know how defensive he gets when the topic of killing someone is." One of the judges proclaimed.

"Do you all agree?" Asked Zack and he received seven different nods.

"Okay gents! We have reached the decision! I'm only trying to speed this up because i have somewhere to be! Now, the decision will be brought to the KC because we know that sexy bastard far too well. Now KC, what is your final decision to this dumb dilemma that i have no reason to be part of and just think you should execute this bastard, tell me. What is your decision?"

Ash stood there, thinking of his answer.

"I-"

The Supreme Court Doors were swung open, and five figures entered.

* * *

 _Next time on Kanto's Champion_

 _Enter, Order of Peace!_

* * *

 **END A.U. Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for the rather late update i'm very sorry! New's on new stories, check my bio, if you're too lazy then let me tell you.**

 **4 (NEW!) Naurto XOver stories.**

 **1 (NEW!) Pokemon story.**

 **Please understand that I still have school and that school is very demanding. But nevertheless, i will update because making stories is my life!**

 **I don't have much time so please, leave a review if you care about me! Bye! ^^**


	8. On Hiatus

Hey guys, sorry for the wait and y'all might hate me for this, hehehe... Well I just released a chapter for my story **Pendulum of the Past and Future,** it's a crossover between Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V... If you're interested in reading it then leave a review and stuff, it motivates me to make more! Enough of that, i have depressing news, due to various reasons, i have decided to put this story on hiatus... Mostly because this story needs a rewrite (badly in my opinion) and i don't have the time to full rewrite this story right now. I hope you guys understand, don't get me wrong i do love this story and i do plan to finish it, but for the mean time... I just need to put this story on pause.


End file.
